


If Wishes Were Orcs

by misto713



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Daedra, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misto713/pseuds/misto713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erdi wished for a strong, proud warrior to be her husband, she never expected him to be so... green. Maybe she should have been more specific? Now two young souls will have to learn that one should never bargain with Daedra who have a sense of humor. M!Orc!OC/Erdi (maid at the Blue Palace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Cave, Dragontail Mountains**

"Please." Shagram was not above begging. He jumped aside and narrowly missed a sword hit from another corpse. "Anyone." They seemed endless.

They were hard to kill even with a good weapon. He only had a rusted iron sword.

"Please, I want to survive this. I need to survive this." His clan counted on him. The children, the elderly, his wife, they all counted on him to be strong, to protect them from this evil.

Another attack. Another narrow miss. He was pushed towards the cave wall.

Soon enough, there will be no more space to avoid hits. No more space to parry. The corpses will close ranks. He will be overwhelmed. Killed. Eaten - if he was lucky. Cursed to spend eternity shambling alongside these corpses as one of them if he was not.

When the clan heard that a cave nearby was full of walking corpses, Shagram's wife Kharzug felt this threat couldn't be left to fester. She wanted her husband to prove his strength as Moloth Yal's chieftain. Prove his strength to the clan. Prove himself to her. Once again.

"I want to live!" Shagram shouted at the cave's ceiling. He knew shouting anything at the corpses was useless. He'd have more luck with the cold stone.

Strangely, the stone ceiling answered. An impish, insidious voice asked, " **What are you willing to give up to fulfill your wish?** "

Shagram saw even more corpses approaching and knew he was lost. Without thinking he shouted, "Anything! I will serve you, just let me survive this!"

" **As you wish…** " the voice replied. Nothing followed, only silence. No rescue was coming. No help given. Was he hallucinating?

Shagram took another step back… and almost stumbled on the Ebony Battleaxe glowing with some strange enchantment that mysteriously appeared right behind him.

With a whoop of glee, he picked it up, jumped forward and swung it with all his might at the approaching corpses. Three of them fell to his first swipe. The rest were enveloped in blue light. They tried to run away, but it was too late. Shagram swung his new battleaxe as hard as he could and soon enough, he was the only one left standing. All the corpses were either in small pieces or piles of dust.

Shagram panted from the exertion. He waited for the other shoe to drop. Will that mysterious voice demand its payment now? Where was his helper anyway?

He looked around but aside from him and the corpses, the cave was empty. After a second of hesitation, he looked up at the ceiling and shivered with dread.

There, carved into the very stone, was a big horned face. No, not a face, a mask. Great stone mask with horns. That face reminded him of some of his old lessons from the Temple. He didn't remember what exactly it signified, but he remembered it wasn't anything good.

Then the mask twisted into a grin, " **Well done, my young servant. Looks like you managed to clear my shrine and I fulfilled your wish, all in one go.** "

Shagram dreaded the answer, but couldn't help but ask, "Who… are you?"

The mask's grin got even wider, " **I am Lord Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of Wishes. It is not often I gain one of Malacath's sons; they seem keen to avoid me for some reason.** "

Vile. A Daedric God. One of the more evil ones, if tales were to be believed. Divines protect him… though Shagram had a feeling even the divines couldn't help him now. But an oath was an oath, "What do you wish from me?"

" **Oh, nothing much. For now. Your clan is… waiting for you, after all.** " The disturbing mask started to sink into the stone. " **Just remember, servant, you belong to me now. I'll be back to take my payment one day.** " With that last ominous warning, the mask disappeared into the stone wall, leaving Shagram to stand there alone, shivering.

He shook it off and hefted the battleaxe over his shoulder. There was nothing for it now. He had to get back to the clan.

He got out of the cave without any problems. On the way back down the mountain to their village, he thought and planned how exactly he will explain this to the elders and his wife. No doubt this will be taken as another proof of his weakness.

This time, he didn't disagree with their assessment.

He sold his life to a Daedric God. One that wasn't Malacath, anyway. He just hoped they won't kill him on spot.

He was already on thin ice with them as it was. Shagram was one of the few Orcs who hadn't left to fight for the Empire in another one of their pointless wars. Someone had to stay behind, to protect the clan. Too bad the clan saw it as a sign of weakness, rather than wisdom.

When the survivors of the last war came home crippled, none were in fit to take up the mantle of chieftain. Shagram, who took up that role while the 'real Orcs' were out fighting for humans, welcomed them back as kin. According to his family, it was just another proof of his weakness. They didn't see that the men needed home. Needed care. They only saw that he didn't wish to kill them. As if their senseless deaths once they came home would please Malacath.

Sometimes Shagram wondered why he thought leaving the Imperial City to live as an Orc in tribal villages of Dragontail Mountains was a good idea.

But… they were family now. A real Orc would never abandon family.

After several hours of steady walking, he was torn out of his heavy thoughts by the smell of burning wood and flesh. The smell was too strong this far away from the clan to be from cooking. Unless there was a camp nearby…

He walked past the stone outcropping blocking his village from view and stared in horror at the scene before him. "No…"

The whole village laid in ashes. Several burned corpses of what could only be the clan's children were piled near what used to be the gate. His wife's head was piked at the far stone wall, along with all the other women and the ex-Legionnaires. The wolves were already sniffing around the corpses of his elders. The ground and what was left of their buildings was burned with magic - both fire and shock spells... The Thalmor.

"No, no no,…" Shagram couldn't accept it. Not like this. His victory was worthless. His sacrifice was worthless. It was too late to help anyone. That was… too much. Tears streamed down his face as he fell on his knees, staring sightlessly at what used to be his home.

Vile's mocking laughter echoed within his mind.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

**Three Years Later, The Blue Palace, Solitude**

"…so just pack your things and leave. You are no longer employed here," Una dismissed her in her usual crabby voice. Old cow. What Daedra stole her emotions so she became such a heartless shrew, Erdi wondered. She couldn't reply over her tears, though.

Looked like that monster, Erikur, got what he wanted after all. It just wasn't fair! All Erdi did was run away when he tried to put his disgusting, clammy hands on her. How was she to know he will get her fired from the only job she could get in this cursed city?

When her parents died, the good king Istlod accepted her as a maid, so she wouldn't end up begging on the streets. And Erdi was willing to work hard.

She could clean, so that was what she did, and when she grew up a little bit, she also made sure the Palace and its kitchens were always well supplied. She could barter like a merchant now. She kept everything presentable – fit for the royal family. She could probably repair furniture and clothes better than any master in their profession.

Will she be cast aside just because some stupid Thane didn't get what he wanted? She was a servant, not a slave for Mara's sake!

The Queen can just wait for until the food stocks ran out. Or the goat horns chandeliers needed to be filled with wax again. Just wait until that bookshelf in Bryling's room broke down again. Just you wait…!

Her shoulders slumped.

No doubt Una could do these things as well. Erdi was not irreplaceable. She was just another servant. So maybe that bastard Erikur was right; maybe she was just a worthless wench. But she will not spread her legs for that… that cur! Then her beloved knight in golden armor would not want her, once he came. And he must come! He must! Especially now, when she needed him.

Erdi packed her things through tears. There wasn't much to pack in the first place. A few cleaning tools she bought with her own money, a couple of her beloved romance novels from Cyrodiil, some food and drink, one extra dress, coinpurse with all her savings…

She knew the coin won't last her long. The Winking Skeever might be of high quality, but it was also very expensive. She'll need to find her own food and lodging somewhere else, and soon. Maybe if she asked nicely, Odar would let her stay for a bit in the Palace kitchens, until she found something… but how long? What were her options anyway?

She could put on her beautiful second dress and try to seduce some farmer into marrying her, but then, that would not be so different from what Erikur wanted from her. Spread her legs for survival? No, thank you. So what if she got a ring out of it? She'd also get a husband - and no poor farmer could ever compare to her knight who will whisk her away to his castle.

She reached the bottom of her chest. There was one last item - an old iron dagger.

Erdi picked up the old dagger and stared at it for a moment. It belonged to her father, once. She remembered the old lessons he gave her, how to stab, strike, how to wear armor properly… Maybe…

No, surely it was foolish. Reading a few novels didn't make her skilled enough to be an adventurer. But she could leave Solitude and go to some other city. If her knight won't come to her, maybe she should go and find him? And take a look at the strapping mercenaries at the various inns in the mean time…

"Are you finished, yet? I need to get back to cleaning," Una all but spit at her. As if she was afraid Erdi would take some of these oh so precious pots and pans if she wasn't watching. Hagraven. "And watch where you step, I just cleaned here!"

Erdi stood and with her head held high, left with all her meager possessions. She couldn't be rid of this stupid Palace fast enough. Just you wait, she'll live in her own palace one day! Then all the maids, cooks and staff here will be so jealous of her! Even the Thanes would beg for her favor. But she'll only have her eyes for her knight…

Good thing she was kicked out so fast. Una was in such a hurry she didn't even ask for Erdi's keys. Maybe Erdi will come back and hand those keys right to that delicious Falk Firebeard in full view of the court. That would serve her right.

But for now, it was better to leave Solitude altogether. Only… where to go? Morthal was out. Nobody ever went there. It was not place to be if she wanted to find her knight. Markarth was out too, they had beds made of stone, for Dibella's sake! The only other city she knew was Whiterun. Tall, proud Whiterun with its fabled Dragonsreach and the Hall of Companions, Jorrvaskr. If nothing else, she could listen to the tales of their glorious battles and look for a promising Companion to be her knight.

Her mind made up, she walked past the city gates. The guard posted there called after her, "Hey, Erdi, back to the docks for more supplies?"

Erdi was in no mood for conversation. She simply nodded to him curtly and continued on her way. They will learn of her departure soon enough, anyway. If she told them, someone might try to prevent her from reaching her dream!

Oh, who was she kidding? Not even she was naïve enough to believe that. Not anymore.

If she didn't end up killed by bandits or some wild beast, she'll probably end up as one of Jorrvaskr's maids. She heard their current one was really old. Maybe that would be her fate, too. To end up old and alone in a hall full of strapping young men sharing stories while she mopped their floors…

She couldn't go on. She sat by the road, not even an hour's walk from Solitude. What was she to do now?

"Now, now, that's no place to rest for a pretty young girl like you," said a kind if growly voice right beside her.

Erdi almost jumped out of her skin. Wide eyed, she started looking for the voice. There was no one there except herself and an old stone statue of a dog.

Then the statue spoke up, "That's no proper way to greet someone, little one."

"You… you speak," Erdi stuttered out.

"Yes, I do. And I will continue to do so. Best you get used to it. Now what was it you needed?" The Dog statue didn't move, but Erdi could swear it was looking straight at her.

"How do you know I need something?" Erdi asked suspiciously.

"Heh, I'm Barbas, servant of Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of Wishes. It's my business to know these things. I help people and point them to my master, so he can… fulfill their wishes."

That was… shocking. A Daedra? All the temple ever said about them made her want to run for the hills. Except nothing waited for her behind those hills. And the Gods never helped her before. What if she…

"Wait, did you say wishes?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said! My Lord fulfills people's wishes, if they can pay his price." Barbas said, getting a bit excited. "So, again, what do you wish for?"

"I wish to marry a strong, proud knight, who will love me and we will live together in his castle!" Erdi blurted out without even thinking about it.

If at all possible, the dog statue gave her a despondent look. "Yes, that is the sort of wish my master... fulfills."

Erdi couldn't contain her excitement, "Can you take me to him?"

"Do I look like I can walk?" the statue barked out. "If anything, you need to take me to him. That would work to summon him, too. You can't expect something for nothing, after all. So, pick me up and let's go!"

Erdi took a good look at the statue. It was not all that big, but it was stone, and so way too heavy for her to carry far. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My master has a shrine in a place called Haemar's Shame, but he accepts requests in a small cave nearby, too." Barbas started to sound excited again. "I'm a part of his power that was lost a while ago. Offering me to him will definitely put him in a good mood. We only need to reach that cave. It's just up that hill."

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

'Just up that hill,' Erdi thought morosely, as she stumbled up the steep path going past the Thalmor Embassy. 'That filthy mongrel said Just up that hill, but forgot to mention how far that was'. Her feet hurt. Her hands hurt from carrying the heavy statue. Her eyes hurt. All of her hurt. She wanted nothing more than to give up, but the vision of her beautiful, rich, noble knight kept her going.

When they finally reached the cave, Erdi was ready to cry. She was tired, filthy, even if thankfully not injured. Barbas said they were lucky they 'only' had to fight one frostbite spider. That spider was bigger than the statue! It reached almost to her waist! And it spit poison! It definitely was not 'only' a spider! Now even her one and only common dress was all but ruined. Her knight better appreciate all the work she put into meeting him.

The cave was not even really a cave - more like a big hole in the mountain. The middle of the hole held a giant stone mask that stared at her disdainfully. At its base lay several full coinpurses and some gems. Erdi had nothing to offer besides the statue, so she put Barbas at a small pedestal that seemed to be made exactly to his measurements. The moment the statue sat properly, it sunk into the very stone.

The mask opened its mouth and a childish yet unholy voice filled Erdi's ears, " **What? Who brings that thing here?** " The mask glared down at the dog, " **I thought I got rid of you for good, mutt.** "

"Master, but surely…" Barbas tried to speak, but the Mask wouldn't let him.

" **Silence!** " Then the Mask took a closer look at Erdi. " **So, looks like you brought that cur back to me. Congratulations; you managed to summon me here. I should strike you where you stand for…** "

Barbas gave a bark of accusation from his pedestal.

" **Oh, fine, you mongrel,** " the Mask rolled its eyes. " **What do you want then,** " Barbas barked again, " **…and what are you willing to pay for it?** "

"I… I thought the statue…" Erdi stuttered. Wasn't the statue the price? That was the whole point of dragging it here, after all. Right?

" **Ha! You thought that was price enough to fulfill your every wish?** " The Mask smirked at her. " **No, that merely gained my attention. Now you have it.** " The Mask glowered and continued in a sinister voice, " **You better have something to pay me with, too.** "

"I… I can…" Erdi tried to think of something she could offer a Daedric God. She doubted he'd be satisfied with an offer to clean this little hovel or some old patched up clothes. She definitely didn't want to bargain her soul. Then inspiration struck. "I can build you a shrine in Solitude."

She still had the key to the old Pelagius Wing. If she build a shrine in there, no one would need to learn – no one but those who wanted to pray to Vile themselves.

" **Hmm, a shrine right in the middle of the Blue Palace,** " the Mask said. Erdi shivered. She only mentioned Solitude. Was that… thing reading her mind? " **That would be a poke in the eye to that old clown, Sheogorath, too. Yeeeees, that's an acceptable price.** " Vile smirked again, " **Now, name your wish.** "

Erdi shook from fear and excitement. Finally. Finally she'll have her knight in shining armor. A lover of legend. Life of romance, passion and luxury, just like in those romantic tales from Lady Monrius. Her dreams, her hopes… she could all but taste them!

"I want a strong, proud warrior for a husband; one who will care for me and provide everything I want!" Just you wait, Solitude, Erdi will be a noblewoman, yet!

Vile's smirk got even wider. With a sinister cackle, he replied, " **But of course! Nothing is impossible to an all-powerful God! Especially if that God is me. I even have the perfect candidate in mind to be your… husband.** "

The air around her got colder. Much colder. Unnaturally so. Erdi felt a gathering of power and took a step back.

The air seemed to… fold. The whole reality around her distorted in a bluish-purple light. Right in the middle of the distortion, a figure started to appear.

Male, that much was obvious. And tall – very, very tall. He seemed to be dressed in… fur?

The energy vortex finished its work. The man stumbled, "What…?" His eyes met Erdi's disbelieving ones. "What have you done?!" he… growled… through his… tusks… Gods. No.

It was an Orc. Erdi couldn't believe it - Vile summoned an Orc. No, there had to be some mistake, surely he wouldn't expect her to accept… that? Then his question registered.

"Me? What do you mean, what have I done? What have  _you_  done with  _my knight_?!" she shrieked at him.

" **Now, now, children, do not argue, or I might just have to strike you where you stand,** " Vile smirked at them. Erdi shuddered and fell silent.

The Orc turned around and saw the mask. His eyes widened, then closed as if in pain. "Have you summoned me here… my Lord?"

The mask's smirk only grew wider, " **Yeees, that I did. This young lady wished for a strong husband. You'll do just fine.** " At the Orc's disbelieving stare, the statue paused, then added in a sinister voice, " **This is your payment, servant. Be grateful I found a use for you other than taking your soul.** "

The Orc's shoulders slumped. "Yes, my Lord."

Vile lost interest in him and sneered down at Erdi, " **Now that you are, heh, married, I'll expect my shrine to be build soon. Do not forget your debt, servant.** "

"But… Wait… I…" Erdi couldn't speak over her shock. Vile couldn't mean this seriously, right? He must be joking!

" **I hope you do not plan to throw my gift away just as I so thoughtfully gave it to you,** " he hissed menacingly.

Erdi shrank away, "No… my Lord." She desperately added, "But.. it's an Orc! A beast! Surely…"

" **He will make for a fine, strong husband.** " Vile didn't let her finish and spoke over her. With a mean smirk, he added, " **Be sure to… enjoy him as much as you can, my new servant.** "

With those last parting words, the mask lost all expression and turned to plain stone. Erdi stood there beside… the Orc, all alone in the wilderness.

The Orc sighed and went to sit on a stone near the shrine. "Shagram gro-Moloth."

Erdi looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "What?"

"My name. Shagram gro-Moloth," he growled at her in a scratchy voice. "What is yours?"

"My… my name?" She only got angry, "You ask my name? Why should I tell you that?! You just ruined my life!" Her fists clenched at her side.

The beast barked out a laugh, "I ruined your life, eh? I sure must have a lot of power to force you to make a stupid-ass deal with a Daedra from a different country altogether." He looked around. His hand went into his filthy, matted hair, "Where are we, anyway?"

Erdi shook even more, then her shoulders slumped too. He was right, she had no one else to blame but herself for trusting a Daedra. Damn the beast. "We are near Solitude," she answered in a near whisper.

"Solitude?" The Orc just stared at her blankly, "Where is that?"

"In Skyrim," she added dryly. Did he live under a rock that he did not know of Solitude?

"Skyrim?!" He stared. "That… You had me pulled from Dragontail Mountains all the way into Skyrim?"

Dragontail Mountains? That would fit. Where else could Vile have dug up… this? Erdi felt the need to defend herself anyway, even to this beast, "I did nothing! I merely asked Vile for my knight to come save me. I never asked for you!"

The Orc snorted, "You did ask for me, Princess. This," he gestured at both of them, "is merely Vile's sense of humor." Strangely, he didn't seem too angry. More… resigned.

Erdi swallowed back a new batch of tears. She did not want this… monster to see her cry. Instead she decided to take a good look at her supposed knight.

He was tall – very tall. Especially compared to her. Green, that was a given. Broad shouldered and muscular. The only thing protecting his modesty was a little bit of muddied fur armor around his waist. His hair was dark-brown… or maybe blonde, she couldn't tell over all the filth that covered him. And filthy he was. His entire body was covered in mud, dust and grass. Did he sleep in a cave or what?

A new wave of despair came over her. How will she explain it to… well, anyone? She, who always declared she will only marry her noble knight and live in a castle was now… married to an Orc. Did Orcs even marry? They were little better than beasts!

Her look of disgust must have been obvious, for he sneered at her. "What? Am I not good enough for you, oh noble lady?" He stood up and mockingly waved his hand as if he was offering himself up. "You heard our Lord. You should… enjoy me, as much as you can."

"Why, I've never… You… you filthy…" Erdi glared. She felt her eyes start to fill with tears and swallowed them down again. "I will only ever want my knight. Then we will live together in his castle."

"Well, it's no castle, but you could come live with me in my cave," the beast mocked her again. "All you need to do is get to Dragontail Mountains, several provinces away."

So he did live in a cave. Erdi was now sure the entire universe hated her. It was all too much. She didn't even care anymore. She started crying.

The Orcs eyes widened. For a moment, it seemed he had no idea what to do. Then his face hardened and he barked at her, "Stop it! Stop crying!"

Erdi cried harder just to spite him.

The Orc's face looked terrifying. Like he might strike her.

Killed by her new husband; that would fit. It would serve her right, to think that anything good could come out of a deal with the Daedra.

Then the Orc slumped back down on the rock and put his filthy face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Erdi was tired. Just… tired. She was cold, hungry, her dress was ruined, her dreams were ruined, her very life was ruined.

The Orc next to her merely lifted his eyebrow at her. In the last few hours, Erdi screamed, shrieked, yelled insults, cried and begged. Now there was nothing left in her but the feeling of deep exhaustion. Through all this, her so called husband said nothing, merely waited.

Just as well, she doubted he would have anything smart to say.

"Ready to go home, Princess?" He asked mockingly, stood and picked up his menacing ebony battleaxe.

If there was any energy left in her, Erdi would have laughed. "I have no home."

"Oh? And just where did you live until now?"

"I'm… I was a maid at the Blue Palace. I slept in the servant's quarters." She closed her eyes with a sigh, "But now that I have lost my job, I can no longer stay there. I… I have nowhere to go."

The Orc actually gave her a compassionate look and knelt down next to her, "Do you have no family or friends to take you in?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Erdi just bowed her head, "No," she whispered. "I have no friends close enough, or anyone I could ask for this. Most of them are students at the Bard's College and they only have the one bed." She sighed. "And my parents died a long time ago."

The Orc sighed too. Was that pity she saw in his eyes? How low she sunk that even a beast pitied her. "I'll go search some cave…"

Erdi interrupted him with a snort, "Maybe you can sleep in a cave, but I'd freeze to death."

She only received a glare in response. "Let me finish," he growled at her. "I'll go search some cave and hopefully find either gold or enough valuables that we will not have to worry about basic needs for a while."

Erdi was a bit surprised. She expected him to be… well… wild. Brutish. Cruel and uncultured. Yet here he spoke like an educated noble. What was more, what he said made sense and even took her comfort into account. Wasn't this how adventurers lived? They explored strange, wild places and came away with pockets full of gold and mysterious treasures… that always landed them in the arms of their future beloved. Like in her novels.

Something she'd never have, now that she was 'married' to an Orc. She wanted to cry again.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea," she resignedly shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Let us not waste any more time, then. We have a promising cave to find." She snorted bitterly and added with an absentminded look, "And we'll be heroes, like Lady Monrius wrote."

The Orc flinched. "What?" He stared at her, wide-eyed. "What did you say?"

Erdi looked away and blushed, "Nothing. I… nothing." She shrugged again. "Just some… old books I've read." She clutched her bag closer to her side. It contained all her earthly possessions. She'd be damned if she told the beast that those romantic books were pretty much the only personal things she owned. Especially since he was supposed to be the main hero and she his lady.

The Orc gave her a suspicious look, then just shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

As they set course down the mountain, the only hope she had left was that they will find enough for them to live like humans did. She did not wish to know how exactly her so called husband got that dirty.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

As Shagram walked down the road alongside his new… wife, he tried to ignore the freezing snow under his feet and actually thought about what happened.

The little princess must have somehow managed to summon Clavicus Vile and actually offered something worthwhile enough for him to play his jokes on her wishes. The joke being him, of course.

Just his luck. What was it with him and women? First that debacle with Elosia, then his wife Kharzug and now this… whatever her name was. He'd just call her Princess. His second wife… and just as disdainful of him as the first one, it seemed.

Unfortunately, he did not even have a chance to win this one's approval. With Kharzug, he at least had that chance. If he proved himself to be strong and loyal to Malacath, she would have come to respect him. Probably. Maybe even love him, one day. But this Princess seemed more like Elosia - she hated him for the simple fact that he was an Orc. Unlike with Elosia, he could not leave.

He took a deep breath. At least the country was kind of pretty. Different from what he was used to, certainly, but that did not detract from its raw beauty. Tall mountains covered in snow. Trees as hard as diamonds, their frosted bark glistening in the afternoon sun. Fresh ocean air filled his lungs and made him want to run along the vast shore. Which he would do… if he did not have to care for his new wife.

A wife who did not even want him. Who was disgusted by the very sight of him. Had he not given his word, had Vile not demanded he stay, he would have left that very moment and never looked back.

He glanced over at her. It was obvious she was not used to walking so much. Every few steps, she would almost stumble, then catch herself and pretend nothing happened. He knew that gait. He often walked the same way after working in the Market District the whole day. He wondered what happened to her today… but did not ask. She would probably not reply anyway.

"There… should be… some caves… nearby," the girl panted behind him. Shagram slowed down a bit and let her catch up to him properly. He took a closer look at her.

She seemed done in. Rivulets of sweat ran down her pale forehead and cheeks. She trembled so hard that he could see it from several feet away. Yet she said not a word of complaint to him. He sighed a bit.

He forgot after years of life in the wilderness that he was quite a bit faster and stronger than a city-living girl. Even before that, he got used to Orcs, whose physical strength and endurance was quite a bit higher than a human's. It's been too long since he's been amongst humans.

He felt almost guilty. The girl might not want him, but they were bound now. Whether he was wanted or not, she was his wife. He should take care of her, right? That was the reason he was summoned here, after all. Probably the only reason she did not run for the hills herself.

He nodded to her and continued at a much slower pace. There was a cave entrance visible just a bit further away. "How about that one?"

"Ye…yes," Princess spoke in a more even tone, "Shadowgreen Cavern, I think. Noster mentioned it, sometimes." She shivered and hugged herself. "Really dangerous, from what I heard." She cast anxious looks at the cave's entrance.

"Then stay here. I'll go search inside," Shagram dismissed her and readied his Battleaxe. He started walking, when he heard his wife's annoyed sigh behind him.

"Yeah, sure, leave me here." As he turned back towards her, he saw her look him over with a disgusted expression, "I heard there is a small stream inside. I hope you will take the chance to wash yourself. You stink." With that, she huffed and turned her back to him to wait by the tree near the entrance.

Shagram was speechless. Seething, he left to check the cave. And here he was almost worried about her before. Hagraven!

He stomped inside and stopped by the stream running through the cave.

How dare she! What did she even know about him?! She knew nothing of him, his suffering… A stupid, spoiled little child. Running to a Daedra at the first sign of trouble, then she moans that her wish did not come true exactly as she wanted it to…

'Like you?' a mean little voice spoke inside his mind. But that was different! His very life was threatened, he would have died if he had not…

He sighed.

Looked like their situations were not that different. He gave away his freedom to save his life and she did the same. The only difference was that he was already paying the price of his folly for three years and she only started paying now.

He took another deep breath, then looked around.

The cave was truly astounding. Kynareth's power was felt in every single grass blade even here, where he stood at the cave's entrance. The cavern's heart must be amazing. The small lake nearby looked inviting… and much warmer than the freezing world outside. Maybe he'll take his wife's 'gentle suggestion' and take a bath after all. No matter how rudely stated, it was true. He stank. It was time to stop the self-pity and make himself presentable once more. He had more than his own person to worry about now, after all. He threw his Fur Armor away and jumped in.

Once he felt clean again, he wrung his long dreadlocks as much as he could and decided to explore further. The cave only had a few wild beasts inside so far. Wolves and bears who cowered and fled once he growled at them. He smirked. There were a few perks of living amongst beasts for so long. One learned to 'talk' to them.

He felt no need to kill innocent animals. He sometimes liked to believe Kynareth was pleased with his restraint.

He walked past a couple of Spriggans. As he never attacked them or their little corner of nature, they let him pass without attacking.

At the very top of the cavern's stone spire, he found a beautiful sight. A small lake of pure, crystal clear water. Now he knew what the Spriggans protected. As long as he didn't disturb the delicate growing flowers, the Nirnroots or the fish swimming in the pool, they will not attack.

He carefully made his way over to the chest in the middle of a small island. When he managed to open the lid, he barked out a laugh. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

The chest contained a full set of Steel Plate Armor, bulging coinpurses with septims spilling all over, a pile of precious gemstones… even a couple potions! Shagram smiled. There was definitely something to be said about having the blessing of the Goddess of Nature when one lived in the wild.

Shagram carefully sorted through all the loot he found there. Once away from the vary looks of the Spriggans and the growling bears, he would put on his new armor. It looked like it might fit him almost perfectly.

He picked up the helmet and looked inside.

Once he'll put this on, his wife might even start to like him, he thought with a snort. He remembered well how short a human's memory was. How they were willing to overlook or ignore the obvious when one did not throw the facts in their faces.

Seemed like if he wanted to live here with her and find a job, he will have to use the old 'trick' he learned in the Imperial City.

Many merchants at the Market District were not willing to employ an Orc, but they needed 'a very strong man' to carry all their goods to and from the Waterfront. An Orc might never be employed for propriety's sake, but a man who wore a helmet that completely hid his face… Oh yes, they were all too happy to give him a job then. Funny how they never asked for his name.

As long as no one knew his race, they loved him. He only had to think of the wild success of Lady Silana Gemma Monrius and her romantic novels meant to titillate the delicate young maidens and he knew the ugly truth. The moment people learned the author's name was Shagram gro-Moloth… He was lucky to escape with his life intact.

He sighed. At least it was only the one spiteful noblewoman that decided to make his life a living hell. All Elosia's friends refused to believe it. That an Orc could have enough feelings to make their souls sigh and their hearts beat faster. He only had to hope his new wife, Princess, will never learn that the author of those heroes she obviously emulated is now her husband. He might not survive the revelation, if she did.

His eyes hardened and he put on his new helmet. No sense wasting time reminding himself of the past. That chapter of his life was long closed.

He took one final look at the beautiful cavern. He almost wished he didn't have to get out. Life here would be nice. Simple. There would be no scornful nobles, no dismissive wives, no disgusted princesses…

With one last sigh, Shagram steeled in shoulders, righted his Ebony Battleaxe and started packing the loot.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Erdi walked back and forth in front of the cave. Her 'husband' was taking his sweet time. Or… maybe he was dead? Gods, no, what if some bandit or wild animal killed him in there? What if there were ghosts? Daedra? Pirates? Ghostly daedra pirates? She might not like the beast, but if he died, the monsters would probably come for her too. Plus, the road was dangerous, she'd never get back to Solitude alive.

On their way here, they faced several rabid sabre-cats, two bears and even a Frost Troll! If nothing else, her new husband was very strong. He dealt with them as matter of course, as if he barely even noticed them. The bears even left them alone once he growled at them! As if they felt a much stronger and more dangerous predator in him and refused to attack.

It was… a bit scary, actually. She shook as much from fear as from exhaustion and was sure the Orc noticed. Sure, he pretty much did exactly the same thing as all the heroes from her books ever did, but Erdi never expected things to be that scary. They were supposed to be easy.

Or… maybe they were. Would be. If she was strong.

She hated feeling weak.

If she was strong, they could have travelled together. She'd spend less time inside Solitude, bearing the scorn and mocking laughter of the citizens for marrying an Orc. Maybe she could have even had an adventure. Become famous. Rich. Loved.

Now it seemed she was useless even to her Beast of a husband. What a joke. She tiredly pressed her back against a tree.

The clattering disturbed her thoughts. Someone was coming. The Orc, perhaps?

She stood at the entrance and waited. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge man in Steel Plate Armor walk out. Was that a bandit? She shuddered in fear and readied her Iron Dagger. She won't go down without a fight!

The figure paused when it saw her. Then a hand in heavy Gauntlets rose up and took off the helmet.

That first moment, she did not recognize him. Only after staring at him for a moment did she realize it was the Orc. Her Orc. The man standing before her now looked completely different from her 'husband'. He was tall… that was the only thing that remained the same.

His long dreadlocks were completely black. He washed his face properly and his green skin all but shone in the afternoon light. She noticed that his eyes were really bright yellow. Somehow she didn't notice that before.

With a start, she realized he was almost handsome. If she ignored the tusks, Orcish nose and green skin, he might have been a good-looking man. Dressed as he was in heavy armor, he cut an imposing figure. Her heart beat a little faster.

It must have been the fear. He should have thought of her and only put that helmet on once she saw him, she thought indignantly.

"Ready to go?" Her husband seemed in a hurry to leave. Did he kill someone to get the armor?

"Where did you get that?" she asked him suspiciously.

He smirked, "In the cave, perhaps?" His eyes laughed at her and Erdi felt herself blush.

"I know that!" she huffed. "How did you find armor that… fit you?"

The Orc just gave her a bored glance and started searching for the path to the city. "I was lucky." He thought for a second, then added, "Actually, we were lucky. Not only do I have proper armor, I even found enough gold and gems to last you a month."

Erdi scurried behind him. Looked like even Heavy Armor did not slow him down much. Figured. Then she registered what he said, "Wait, last *me*? Did you not mean last us?"

The Orc threw a glance over his shoulder at her and put his helmet back on. "I meant what I said. I'll give you the money, then I'll go out to search for a job. You can't expect us to be this lucky all the time."

Erdi was horrified, "You want to leave me behind? Just like that?" She paused in the middle of the frozen shoreline and the Orc turned back to her.

"I would have thought you'd like the fact that we will not see much of each other," he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, because being an abandoned newlywed is so much better!" She glared at him. "I can't stay in the city alone!" She'd be completely at Erikur's mercy. Alone. Unprotected. Without even a powerful employer to complain to. She'd be easy pickings.

The Orc lifted his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll stay around." He gave her a curious look. Thankfully, he did not ask her any questions.

Erdi sighed in relief and ran a little to catch up with him properly.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Once they reached Solitude, Erdi actually felt a little better. She got used to her husband's rather quick tempo, even got used to his way of avoiding fights he did not need to get involved in. They stayed well away from any Horkers and most other beasts needed only to hear him growl to go search elsewhere for their dinner.

She kind of liked traveling with him.

The Guard by the gate gave them a curious look, but Erdi just smiled at him and dragged her unprotesting husband inside. "Good thing it's already dark. At least no one saw me travelling with an Orc," she muttered under her breath.

Her husband must have heard her, for he snorted, "They probably would not see it anyway. I do wear full plate armor." She could hear the cold smirk in his voice. "Plus, no one would expect you to wed an Orc, Princess, so they would probably be happy to think I was a tall Nord. Should I modulate my voice to be less… growling, no one even needs to learn who or what I really am."

She paused right outside the Winking Skeever Inn and turned to him, "That… is probably true." She exclaimed, surprised that she did not think of it. Was there a chance she could salvage her reputation? If they were careful and if he never put his helmet down in front of other people… But…

Erdi thought for a moment, then carefully laid her hand on his shoulder. Even through the layer of Steel, she saw him tense up. "Could you… pretend that… " she did not know how to ask it of him, but she truly wanted no one to know she married an Orc. She was not ready to face their scorn, not before she accepted the fact herself.

He shook her hand off. "Yes, of course." His voice shocked her a bit. He did not sound so… cold even when he was first summoned by Vile and she yelled at him. "I will pretend to be a proper husband for you, Princess. Your wish is my command," he added in a mockingly polite tone.

Erdi had another shock. His honeyed voice was perfectly modulated. He sounded like a highborn; like a professional bard. Had she not known him to be an Orc, she would think he was a fabled knight here to take her away from the dull and dreary city life. When he saw her surprised face, he sighed, turned away from her and opened the door to the Inn.

"Welcome to the Winking Skeever, friend," Corpulus called out to him as soon as he entered. "Ah. Hello, Erdi, back from some errands?" he added once he saw the smaller figure trailing behind the giant mass of Steel.

"Hello, Corpulus," Erdi replied quietly, still shaken from hearing her husband's cold voice despite the fact that he agreed to her rather rude request. She did not know what to think of him.

"The usual?" Corpulus asked her while cleaning a tankard.

"I…," she paused, unsure, and looked at the Orc. It was his money, after all.

He only gestured her towards the bar. She sighed in relief and said in a stronger voice, "Yes, thank you. I also want a room for the night for me and… my husband."

His tankard fell to the ground. Corpulus stared at her as if he never saw her before. Half the Inn fell quiet, too. "Husband? You got married, Erdi?" His shocked eyes traveled to the huge, imposing figure behind her. "Is this your… knight?"

Erdi steeled herself and replied in an even tone, "Yes, we just got… married. We will probably stay here for a while before we find a place of our own." Seemed as good a lie as any. She felt the Beast shift behind her, thankfully he said nothing. She startled when he put his hand on her shoulder in a show of support, then covered it with her own to mask her surprise.

She heard quiet whispers behind them. A quick glance to her right revealed several curious faces staring back at them. Lisette even stopped playing and peeked from behind the stone pillar. How nice.

Corpulus put his hands on the counter. "Congratulations then, my dear," he smiled at her. "The room will cost twenty gold for the night…"

Erdi interrupted him with a small glare, "I believe your rooms only cost ten gold, Corpulus."

He laughed awkwardly, "Yes, yes, of course, but when there are two of you…"

She felt more than heard her husband turn his head fully towards Corpulus. He said nothing, yet with his height and in the Steel Plate Helmet, the sight of him must have been very intimidating. She quickly understood what the Orc was doing and suppressed a smile.

"… and since you are newlyweds, I think ten gold will be enough. Come this way. I'll show you to your room." Corpulus wisely finished his sentence.

"Good job with Corpulus,… husband," she whispered to him, as they followed Corpulus upstairs.

She heard his quiet exhale as he said in a carefully sophisticated voice, "Anything to please you… Erdi."

A not unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. Hearing her name spoken in that deep, melodic voice… if he was not an Orc… She shook herself as they arrived in their room. Corpulus bid them good night and left.

At that moment, one detail she did not want to think about made itself known.

The rooms at the Winking Skeever only had one bed.

She did plan to keep up appearances and sleep in one room with him, but… What if he demanded something of her? He did sort of offer, when he mocked her about Vile's comments how she should enjoy him.

The Orc must have noticed her distressed stare, for he tried to soothe her, as if he was calming a wild animal, "Do not worry. I do not want to… have you any more than you want me."

That did not calm her much. If anything, now she felt both afraid and insulted. "I hope you will not mind lying next to me, then," she raised her chin and stared him boldly in the eyes.

"No, no, of course not." He laughed a bit in surprise, then added half-mockingly, "I have not lain with a woman in over three years. Any company would feel pleasant."

Great. Beggars can't be choosers, right? Erdi seethed. Then she called herself stupid for seething. Did she want him to want her? If he was her beloved knight in golden armor, of course she would, but he was…

He was just a beast. Not a legend, not a hero, not even a man. She was now the wife of an Orc.

Yet it seemed he was no more pleased with it than she was.

With a stab of guilt, she realized this day must have been just as horrible for him as it was for her. More so, even - she asked Vile to fulfill her wish; he was dragged into this mess against his will. By her. What did Vile have on him anyway?

When he saw she did not plan to reply, he added, "I'll go down to bring up your dinner and order something for myself. Call me if you need anything."

"Ah, yes, of course." Now Erdi felt embarrassed. She completely forgot to ask him if or what he wanted to eat. Here he gave her everything she needed and she did not even do the smallest thing for him.

With a start, she realized that it was true. He did give her everything she needed.

She was safe at the Winking Skeever, standing in a large luxurious room and about to eat a good dinner she did not need to cook for herself or pay for with her own work.

She looked around the luxurious room. It was definitely better than the filthy little straw bed she had back at the Blue Palace. In one day, the Orc managed to give her a better life than what she was used to. Did she underestimate him? If nothing else, he did seem intent on fulfilling the part she unwittingly cast for him and for which Vile summoned him here - to protect her and to make sure she had everything she needed to survive.

Well, they might not like each other, but perhaps she could strike up a friendship with him. They could learn to live together, not as a man and wife, but as partners. That could work.

But… partners did things for each other. She will have to find something she could give him as well. But first things first. From now on, she'll be polite and call him by his name.

She decided to at least try to say it aloud, test it for herself. That was when she realized there was a small problem.

She forgot his name.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The Orc returned with plates and bowls of delicious food. He sat down next to her and took off his helmet. She took one look at his face and turned away in embarrassment. She almost forgot he was so… green.

The whole time they ate, Erdi couldn't properly look him in the eyes. Once they were full, she cautiously began, "Look, I'm… sorry, for all that happened today. I know you did not ask for this."

The Orc stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. "You were not the first one Vile tricked. You will not be the last." He added in a quiet voice, "We will simply have to learn to live with it." He laughed a bit, "You know, they say Vile likes to take his gifts back, so maybe one day he'll decide to 'unmarry us'. Then you'll be free to return to your old life."

Erdi bowed her head, "There is nothing for me to return to. If you leave, I'll be alone… and probably won't survive till the end of the month." It was hard to admit, but it was nothing but the truth. She knew no other life than that of a maid. A job that was all but useless anywhere outside of a castle.

He gave her a strange look, but said nothing. He seemed to be at a loss for words, just like her. They both looked around the room, searching for a topic, when Erdi's eyes fell on the bag the Orc found in Shadowgreen Cavern. "What is in there?" she gestured towards it.

"Some gold and gems, plus a few items that were laying around in the cave," he shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, you should probably take a look and either sell them or find some place to keep them."

Erdi stood up and went to take a look. When she opened the bag, her mouth fell open. "What…"

The leather bag was full to bursting with coin. On the outside, it looked misshapen, so she expected to see mostly armor pieces inside, but this… She had never seen that much gold in one place. Was that all theirs? "I had no idea you can find this much in one cave…"

"So, did your husband manage to fulfill your expectations?" He asked her, half-mocking half-curious.

"I… yes. I guess you could say that." She gave him an awkward smile. She swallowed and asked, "What… is your name?"

"Shagram gro-Moloth," he stared at her cautiously, as if he had no idea what to do now that she was being friendly. "You can keep the bag's contents. I will probably find more soon enough."

"Ah, well, thank you for all this… Shagram," she gestured at the bag and the whole room.

"Oh. You… are welcome," he replied just as awkwardly. "I will try to find some work tomorrow. We will also need a safe place to store the gold. Any ideas?"

She peeked up at him. He seemed bewildered, but a little pleased. Erdi almost sighed with relief. Maybe it was not too late to start again, then. "Odar might help." At his questioning look, she added, "The cook at the Blue Palace. He's an old friend and might help us if I asked him."

He simply nodded at her.

She turned back to stare at the gold, when something caught her attention. It was an old helmet, beaten and worn. She pulled it out to take a closer look.

"Ah, yes, one of the things you might wish to sell," The Orc… Shagram said from behind her.

"Wait, I think I know this one," Erdi pulled it closer and looked inside. Yes, there it was. The edge had a name scratched in. "It belongs to someone I know." She pointed at the name, "Noster. He's an old beggar who spends his days near Radiant Raiment." She hesitated, then cautiously looked at… Shagram out of the corner of her eyes. "Would you mind if I… just gave it to him?"

"Be my guest," he shrugged his shoulders. "These things are yours now. I have no need for them. Do as you wish."

Erdi nodded her thanks. This Orc was so surprising. She truly did not expect him to just… give her the gold. Why did he do that?

Most men she knew guarded their treasure even from their loved ones. Even married couples kept their gold separate and the richer one only gave a small sum to their spouse, once in a while - and only if they had need of it. She could not figure him out.

In any case, she was too tired to think on it properly. After the day she had, she did not even want to go down to the common room and listen to the tales and songs exchanged there. All she wanted was to lay down in that comfortable bed and sleep. Her husband must have shared her opinion, because when she stood up, so did he.

They awkwardly looked at each other, then just as quickly looked away. She had nothing but the ripped dress she wore all day and she was well aware that the Orc… Shagram… had nothing besides his armor.

"Do we…" she began cautiously.

"Might as well," he shrugged his shoulders and started undressing.

Erdi turned away with a blush and started to open her own clothes. With a frown, she checked the rip along the skirt again. She will have to get a new one soon… somehow. She could not dress in her beautiful second set of clothes - that would just look ridiculous on her. It was special, not for every day. Not for Erdi.

Shagram snuffed out all the candles before she finished undressing.

They both awkwardly shuffled to the bed, then laid down. Erdi almost jumped out of her skin when their hands accidentally touched and her husband was not far behind. Eventually, they each found a comfortable position on their side of the bed.

She was tense, expecting something to happen. Her husband just turned his back to her and settled down. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she started to relax.

When a good half-hour passed and the only thing her husband did was breathe quietly, Erdi sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Shagram woke up in the middle of the night to feel a warm body press to his back. He was confused for a moment; was someone in the cave with him? Then he remembered this past day. He remembered the girl.

His wife… Erdi.

How strange this day turned out to be. Was it just this morning, that he stared at the walls of his cave in Dragontail Mountains, thinking of past mistakes once again? In one day, he was summoned across several provinces, married by a Daedric God to a woman that wanted nothing to do with him, found a chest full of treasure, agreed to pretend he's a human, and then made peace with his new wife.

Strangely, it was the offer of peace that surprised him the most.

He expected his wife to continue to act exactly the same as when he first appeared - angry, accusing, disgusted… But once they were safe at the Inn and once she saw the loot from the cave, she changed. Thankfully it seemed she was able to look past Vile's 'joke' and made the best of the situation, at least for the time being.

The gold must have helped, too.

If he provided for her, as he did today, she might even become a true wife to him.

Heh. Over four thousand septims, a casket of flawless gems and his wife called him by name. At this tempo, maybe once he bought her a castle, she'd smile at him.

He snorted at his own thoughts and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Come morning, they somehow ended up sleeping in each others' arms. Thankfully Shagram woke first and was able to stand up without waking his wife. He had no doubt she would accuse him of doing something improper if she found him touching her.

He put on his armor as silently as he could and went to get some breakfast.

"Good morning, friend. Sleep well?" The Inn's owner, Corpulus greeted him with a knowing smile as soon as he appeared.

"Yes, thank you," Shagram replied. In moments like these, he was grateful for the harsh lessons of the Imperial City. There was not a hint of growl in his voice. "Any interesting news or rumors?" He asked and slipped Corpulus a couple of coins from the small coinpurse he decided to keep for himself.

"Varnius Junius stopped by here on his way to court," Corpulus said as he quietly made the coins disappear in his pockets. "He was worried about something. I'm sure Falk Firebeard could tell you what."

That sounded promising. If there was trouble in the hold, the Count or Jarl or whatever they had here would be obligated to either send guards or soldiers to clear it out, which was always costly, or he could hire some mercenary to deal with the problem for them. And mercenaries were only paid if they managed to complete the job.

That mercenary could be him, if he hurried.

Still enough time for breakfast though, he thought to himself as he ordered up. The nobles never woke up this early. It will be some time before the poor man was permitted to speak to the court.

He took their food back to the room. His wife was obviously already up and nervously pacing up and down the room. When she noticed him enter, she closed her eyes in relief, then glared at him. What did he do now?

"I thought you left me," she whispered angrily as he put the food down at their table. "Warn me when you leave, will you?"

Shagram almost snorted and said back quietly, "I had no idea you cared so much… wife."

"I d… don't," she replied defensively, "It's just that… there are some… things here and… what would people say if they found a young wife abandoned right after the wedding night?" Erdi finished indignantly.

He merely lifted his eyebrow - a gesture that was lost on her since he had his helmet on. So his wife was hiding something. Who or what was she so afraid of? Will he have to be her bodyguard as well? "Very well. While we are at it, I heard about some trouble nearby. I'll be going to investigate."

Erdi sighed, sat down next to him and picked up an apple, "Trouble nearby? Is that how adventurers work?" she asked him curiously.

Shagram took off his helmet to eat his own food. "No, they usually just wander aimlessly until something catches their attention. This is how hungry adventurers and mercenaries work. They actually search for work." He smirked at her.

"Oh," she turned her face away. There went another of her dreams. He made it sound like normal work, not… adventure! Was that not the entire point of being an adventurer? To have adventure? To explore mysterious places, solve ancient puzzles and have fun? "Will I see you tonight?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Kynareth willing, I will deal with whatever problem there is and return before night falls. If not, I will stay there until I finish it. Could be a day, could be more."

His wife bit her lip, "Can… can I come with you?"

He stared at her in surprise. After how shaken she appeared yesterday, he did not think she'd want to. He shook his head, "That would not be a good idea. A mercenary's life is dangerous and very short, unless they are excellent fighters."

Her chin rose up in a gesture he started to recognize as a warning sign of her obstinate mood. "I could learn to fight."

He dragged a hand down his face, almost cutting his palm on his tusks, "Yes, you could. But I am going to get involved in higher level work, the kind that pays well. You would just get in the way."

"How else am I to learn?" She pointed out.

"By helping with smaller tasks around the city, perhaps?" he asked her sarcastically. "Some people will be glad to show you some tricks or teach you the basics instead of paying gold for your help."

"But that would take too long!" she stood up and put her hands on the table. Shagram was not impressed.

"It takes much less time than healing shattered bones or trying to replace missing limbs," he growled back at her. "If you survive the fight, that is," he added menacingly.

For a moment, they glared at each other. Then Shagram put his helmet back on and went to court to see if this Falk Firebeard needed any help dealing with whatever the problem was.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Erdi sat at their bed with her arms crossed and sulked. How will she ever become a brave adventuress, if she was never allowed anywhere near action?

That… man just pissed her off so much! Arrogant bastard. He was so…

Considerate.

Erdi tried very hard to find a word that described him that did not also sound as a compliment. She couldn't. She sighed and put her face in hands. He was right. She was just a maid, one who had trouble facing a single Frostbite Spider. She was not ready to stand against bandits, much less monsters of legend.

But she still wanted to try. Lady Monrius always wrote about the brave girls that ventured out into that wide, beautiful, sometimes dangerous world and who were always rescued by dashing knights at the last second. Then they had grand adventures together, fell deeply in love, married and lived happily ever after.

Well, except for the last book. The one where the hero was cursed by a jealous witch to be hideous. Who then had to leave to search for a cure in a far-away kingdom, once he was rejected by his love.

Erdi did not like that book. Should the Lady not want her knight still? Travel with him? What was worse, that was the last book Monrius ever wrote; Erdi never heard of the mysterious lady again.

With a sigh, Erdi decided to take her husband's advice and go search for something to do. She picked up Noster's helmet, put it in the bag and tried to lift it…

She couldn't. It was too heavy.

She grabbed it and pulled with all her might. The bag barely moved an inch. How in Oblivion did that beast carry this thing halfway across Haafingar?!

That was when she realized how strong he truly was. She could not even lift that thing, yet he carried it for hours without breaking into sweat. If he wanted to hurt her… She shivered. But… it seemed he did not.

When she woke up that morning to realize she lay in his arms, she was terrified. Surely now he will do something to her, when she touched him so intimately. She was so scared she could not move a muscle when he started to wake up himself. All she could do was lay there and pretend she was asleep. Erdi almost cried with relief when all he did was to gently disentangle from her, dress and leave.

It was only after he'd been gone for a while that she thought he might have left her. That caused her another spike of worry. She truly could not live with him, yet could not live without him. She was doomed.

Erdi let go of the bag and sat down right there on the floor. This will be a long day.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

She did not want to admit it, but her husband was right.

Once she started asking around, most people had some task they needed help with. She persuaded Victoria Vicci to release Evette's spices without that horrible made-up tax, carried Athar's axe to Beirand for sharpening and carried repaired armor back to the guardsmen posted outside the city. Then she did a few other jobs, like when she bargained for a new flute for Pantea until the woman could find her old one, gave the poor lady Morraud information about her daughter and finally, gave Noster back his helmet.

She barely had any coin to show for it, but she did get promised many future lessons and got tips on how to fight and wear armor, amongst other things. Now she only needed to train on what she learned and she'll make a decent support fighter. An archer, perhaps?

As a young girl, her father trained her to use Heavy Armor, sword and shield, but if she wanted to travel with her husband, she will probably need to go light. One clunky mountain of Steel was enough for a party, they did not need another - even she knew that much.

The one thing she did not do was talk to Odar.

They knew each other for a long time. He always had time for her when she first started working at the Blue Palace. Out of all the people of Solitude, he knew her the best. Once he saw her, he will probably know something was not right.

Erdi sighed. She could not delay it for much longer. If she did, Corpulus might decide to investigate their room. He was a nice man, normally, but still a nosy Innkeeper. It was best not to tempt him too much. A bag so full with coin a grown woman could not lift it would be too tempting for any man.

She entered the Palace as she usually did and aimed straight for the kitchens. Odar was usually found there at this time. Yet when she walked into the main room, her eyes were immediately drawn to her husband.

Shagram stood away from the rest of the court, quietly talking to Falk Firebeard. Cautiously, she made her way over to them. One good thing about being a maid for so long was that she learned to move unnoticed. Even if anyone saw her here, they would think nothing of it. She'd been invisible to them for too long.

"… and I cannot thank you enough for all your help, Shagram." Falk said in near whisper.

Oh, Gods.

She completely forgot! When the Jarl or the Steward assigned jobs, they always asked for a name of the one they gave it to. Shagram was an Orcish name. No matter what tone of voice he used, it will always betray him.

So now they knew. Falk Firebeard knew she married an Orc. Erdi shuddered and stumbled into the kitchens.

Odar immediately noticed her, "Erdi! I've been so worried about you!" He ran up to her.

Erdi shook herself. Maybe it was not too late. All was not lost, yet. Yes, Falk knew, but he did not meet with the common folk too often. She rarely saw him so much as eat and he never ventured into the Winking Skeever - why would he when he had an excellent cook like Odar right here in the Palace? So long as Falk didn't speak with others about this job, no one needed to connect Erdi's husband with the Orc who helped the court, right? Right.

"Hello, Odar," she greeted him. Her voice shook a little, still.

He looked at her closely, then gestured her towards the table, "Come, sit. Have something to eat." He sat down across from her. "Now tell me what happened to you."

She did not even try to smile, "I got married."

Odar's mouth fell open, "Married? You? But I thought you…"

"Wanted to marry a knight. Yes." Erdi sighed. "But, it seems even I have to give up some dreams." She looked away. "He is… powerful and very capable. He will care for me and give me anything I need, I'm sure of it."

"But… isn't it a bit too… fast?" Odar asked as a light of suspicion entered his eyes.

"Life in Skyrim is short and courtship even shorter?" she tried to mask her awkwardness with a fake laugh. Then she winced at herself. She really couldn't lie to Odar. "It was kind of… unexpected."

Odar took her hand into his own, then stared intently into her eyes, "The Temple of Mara is in Riften. Five days journey there, at least," He started quietly. "You were only sent away yesterday."

Erdi slowly raised her eyes to look at him, but she said nothing.

Odar continued in a cautious voice, "There is only one race that… marries without Mara's blessing. One race whose customs allow for a quick bonding." Erdi simply waited for Odar to ask.

He did. "Erdi, did you… marry an Orc?"

She felt tears threaten to fall. "Yes," she whispered. "I did."

Odar placed a hand on her shoulder, consoling her. He took a deep breath, "Did he… rape you?"

Erdi flinched and quickly shook her head, "No! Of course not. No. I… It was all my fault." Whatever she might think of him, her husband was not a rapist and did not cause this mess. That was all her doing.

Odar stared deeply into her eyes, then sighed with relief. "Well. I'm glad to hear that." He pulled his hand away, hesitated for a moment, then continued, "I will not press you for details… at this time. I hope you know what you're doing." Erdi almost sighed with relief. "I'm just glad to see you're fine. Now, is there anything you need from me?"

Erdi smiled at him. It might have been just a small smile, but it felt great to smile again. She felt as if she hadn't smiled in centuries. "Yes, actually, there is something," she told him. "I… We… will need a safe place to store our things before my husband finds us a place to stay. Can we…?"

"Of course! You can use my chest and wardrobe." He grinned at her. "I almost never use those things anyway. Feel free!"

"Thank you, Odar." She sagged with relief. Then she gave him an uncertain look, "Are you…?" she did not quite know how to ask.

"Hmm?"

"Are you not disgusted? I married an Orc." If he could not accept it, she wanted to know it right away.

"Erdi," he sighed. "I'm not happy about it…" She tried to run away, but Odar grabbed her hand again. "Let me finish. I'm not happy, because it seems you are not happy either. Lady Mara frowns on marriages without so much as a spark of love, you know. But the fact he's an Orc? No, that doesn't bother me much." He smiled a bit, "I would be more bothered if you married… someone who doesn't eat, like lady Stentorr. So what if he's an Orc? As long as he doesn't hurt you…"

"What are you doing here?" asked the annoying, nasal voice of Una. Erdi flinched and jumped up. Then she glared at her.

"I came to visit a friend," she gestured towards Odar. "Just because I got fired, doesn't mean the Palace is off limits for me, Una."

"Whatever," Una just shrugged her shoulders. Then she gave Erdi a mean smirk, "So, was it your… husband that ripped your skirt apart like that?"

Erdi blushed. "No, he didn't." She crossed her arms, "Not that it's any business of yours what I do with my husband."

Una's face stretched in a grin, "Sure, honey, of course it isn't." It looked like she was suppressing a vicious giggle. How much did she hear? Did she know he was a… "I'll leave you lovebirds to your little chat. I have cleaning to do," Una leered. "Just be careful your… husband doesn't see you two and get jealous. I heard they can be quite vicious. Husbands, that is." With those parting words, she left a shaken Erdi behind.

So she heard, then. After all the trouble she… and Shagram went through to mask his race, Erdi was the one to reveal it when she spoke to a friend.

Una never really liked her - as the maid that did not do half as many things Erdi did, she felt rightly threatened. Una did everything she could to make herself look more important than she really was - 'vigorously' cleaned one little spot of floor for half a day, loudly complained to anyone who would listen about where they should and should not step as 'she just cleaned there', exclaimed how much work she had to do… Then hated Erdi who actually did her job without whining or complaining.

This was not good. If Una heard, half the city will know by nightfall.

Erdi only hoped the tale would be too ridiculous for anyone to believe. Or the people of Solitude will never let her live this down.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

That evening, Erdi sat in their room at the Winking Skeever, still worried about her confrontation with Una. After she said her goodbyes to Odar, she left the Palace in a hurry and barely greeted anyone as she all but fled into the safety of her room. Their room.

Whatever Una told people, Erdi will probably hear it tomorrow, when she'll start the lessons she worked for so hard today.

She barely heard it when the door opened and her husband stumbled in. He carried several plates, as he did yesterday, but his step was uneven and… dare she say it… uncertain? As if he was trying hard to keep standing.

Erdi jumped up and went to help him. She took the bowls and plates from his hands and put them on the table. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards the chair.

He sat down with a tired sigh. As he started pulling off his gauntlets, Erdi quietly asked him, "What happened?"

"Necromancers," Shagram all but growled. "Falk had me investigate a cave. It was full of Necromancers, trying to resurrect the Wolf Queen." He pulled of his helmet.

"Potema herself?!" Erdi heard the tales, everyone in Solitude did. About the evil queen who murdered and resurrected the entire city and tried to take over the whole empire. Or something like that, she wasn't much interested in old tales when she could be listening to handsome adventurers and their tales of glories. Now she regretted she didn't pay closer attention to history lessons at the temple instead. "Did you kill them?"

"Yes. Every last one of them. Falk was very grateful," Shagram' said with a self-satisfied smirk. Then his gaze turned troubled. "There is something else, though. I didn't mention it to the steward, since it's just a bad feeling, but when I interrupted the ritual, some sort of blue light flew away from the binding circle. I don't know what it was, but it worries me."

Erdi still stared at him in shock. He fought Necromancers. He prevented the resurrection of the legendary Wolf Queen. And he managed to do this the first day he spent in Skyrim? That was impressive… but also disappointing, since Erdi still was not strong enough to join him.

She could not imagine going against an entire Necromancer's Coven, completely alone. Yet Shagram did and not only escape alive, he defeated them all. Erdi felt a not unpleasant shiver go down her spine.

Then she registered the other thing he told her, "Blue light? Like when Vile summoned you?" She gave him a curious look.

Shagram flinched and stared at her. "Yes, exactly like that, now that I think about it." He frowned, "If the ritual failed, shouldn't the light have simply disappeared?"

Erdi shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sure whatever it was, if it's something dangerous, we will hear about it soon." She was just as worried as him, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

She saw him start to pull his armor off. There were dark spots on his arms, where the plate armor didn't cover them. Was that… blood? "Oh Gods, are you injured?"

Shagram laughed, then grunted in pain, "Not even I can face an entire coven and escape without injuries, Princess." He saw her worried look and added almost gently, "Do not worry, I've survived much worse."

Erdi couldn't let it go, though. "Come, you need to pull it off. I'll clean your injuries. There should be some bandages around here, somewhere." She would need to get used to the fact that her husband was a warrior. Bandages should always be at hand, if he got into the habit of not treating his injuries himself. Maybe she could take some lessons at the Temple, too? If she learned Restoration spells…

Shagram watched her with an inscrutable expression. He didn't seem displeased, though.

With utmost care, she pulled the top part of his armor away. The simple tunic he had under the armor was soaked with blood. It was a good thing she spent so much time around Odar when he cooked and cut up meat, or she would have likely thrown up right there. She had to swallow hard.

His arms and torso were cut; thankfully it didn't seem too serious. Worse were the burns and blisters along his arms. Did he get hit with fire spells? Shock spells? He must have almost cooked alive in that Steel Armor of his.

She could not simply bandage this, it will have to be cleaned first. She didn't want him to get an infection, after all. "I'll go fetch some water," she said quietly and left the room.

Shagram watched her go. He really did not know what to think of this. No one treated his injuries since… Had anyone ever treated them? He could not remember.

A few priests at the Temple showed him how to help himself when they got tired of patching him up when he couldn't get a job hauling cargo and had to work as a mercenary instead. His wife Kharzug never bothered - to her, even bandaging himself was a sign of weakness. 'Real Orcs' apparently fought off injuries with their strength alone. Maybe that was the reason their lives were so short.

He had no problem with getting injured - he did not fear pain. But he did not wish to die due to untreated injuries and infection either.

Erdi returned with a big bowl of warm water and some cloth, then paused in front of him, uncertain. He gestured her to sit next to him and pulled his tunic off. He heard her gasp when she saw the full extent of his injuries, but she did not withdraw. A small smile wrestled its way around his tusks. For him, this was nothing. He would barely even wash it himself, as it would heal on its own. He already spent some time reporting to Falk Firebeard, as his injuries could wait.

But he would not protest when someone wanted to help him.

The first touch on his injured side was… so warm. His wife put one of her hands on his uninjured back to steady herself, then gently washed his side. No one ever gave him this much care over some simple scratches or burns. No one even touched him for… three years. But even before that, he was never touched so gently. To have his… his wife tend to him… so gently…

Despite himself, he hardened. Shagram was just glad he didn't take his greaves off yet. The metal codpiece protected him from her eyes.

He wanted to turn around, grab his wife and kiss her. Then he nearly snorted at his own thoughts - she would no doubt be horrified. Was he truly so pathetic that he would come undone from innocent touches of a woman that did not want him? Obviously….

Erdi's hands shook, as she washed the cut on her husband's side. She had never been this close to a half-naked man before. His well-defined muscles almost shone in the flickering candlelight. If he wasn't so… green, he truly would have been an impressive man. Her heart beat faster and the hand on his back trembled.

"You got yourself injured, fighting that monster," she whispered absentmindedly. There was something… something known, in what she was doing, yet she could not place why. A memory of a scene that never happened, yet one she knew. "I worry that one day you will not come back."

Shagram tensed. Those words were familiar. Did he not write them in one of Lady Monrius' novels? About the lonely knight who saved his beloved from necromancers? It was so long ago that he wrote that… As if those words came from another lifetime.

If he remembered it right, this was the scene of their first kiss. He decided to test if he could still remember how it went. His head turned to look her in the eyes, "I shall always come back to you, my Lady, for as long as I live."

The hand on his side stilled. She looked at him and said as if in a dream, "What if someone keeps you from me? What if greater forces decide we are not to be together any longer?"

He smiled, "No power on Nirn can keep me away from you." Now. This was the moment…

Erdi looked at him in a daze. She felt as if her heart was about to burst, it was beating so fast. This was… this scene… Her eyes unwillingly slid down to his lips. She saw his tusks and flinched.

Shagram closed his eyes in disappointment and almost snorted aloud. Right. Of course. This gentle lady would never kiss an Orc. No self-respecting lady or adventuress would. The very idea was preposterous. He turned away from her and stared resolutely at the far wall.

"Th… there. All done," she stumbled away from him. The cut was treated and there was nothing to be done about the burns - they will have to heal on their own. She busied herself with putting the bowl and cloth away to hide her shaking hands. Touching him was… exciting. Her mind kept coming back to Vile's comment about 'enjoying' her husband. Her face heated.

But… he was not her knight. She did not want to abandon the rest of her dreams. Not yet. She dried her hands on the dirty, ripped dress she still wore. With a sigh, she decided to go buy a new one the next morning.

They ate their cold dinner in silence.

This time, Erdi feared the coming night for an entirely different reason. Yesterday, she was afraid he will do something to her. Today she was afraid that *she* would in her sleep… and that she'd be rejected. Her husband did not seem to like her much.

'And who would?' she thought to herself morosely. She dragged him away from his home, got him tangled in this mess and then was too weak to help him with… well, anything. She felt like a fifth wheel on a wagon. Her only hope now was that she could get through the night without touching him again.

As Shagram watched her picking at her food, he wondered what he had done to displease her this time. Did she wish for her romantic knight to be here instead of him? Most likely. Her knight would probably not have as many problems as he had today.

When Falk asked him for his name, he hesitated. On one hand, he did not wish to lie, on the other, he promised his wife he will pretend he was human. Eventually, he had to break his word and told Falk his real name - lying would only get him in trouble later, once people found out who he was. Because find out they will. Secrets like these never stayed secret for long. He learned that all too well from living in the Imperial City.

Falk took it in stride. As if there was nothing at all strange about an Orc mercenary… which there probably wasn't. Shagram was just glad he did not introduce himself as the husband of one of the city's residents. That would not end well. He did not know what they would do, but it would not be nice.

'At least the job turned out to be bigger than I expected,' he though. He did not know much about this Potema, but from what he saw… and heard, she was not to be messed with. A monster summoned by monsters. It was a good thing he was there.

His eyes flicked to the second bag. It was full of coin and loot - again. If he continued this way, they might actually become rich, and soon. He was sure his wife would like that.

He spent most of his morning thinking back to her strange reactions towards him leaving. She did not like him much, that was obvious, yet she seemed… scared? Scared that he will leave her.

How can he protect her if he did not know what to protect her from? Hmm, maybe she will tell him, if they were closer… Well, no time like the present to try and build a relationship with her.

"How was your day?" he asked her politely.

She flinched, as if she completely forgot he was there. She gave him a vary look, "It went… well. Thank you for asking." She dropped her eyes to her Rabbit Stew. Her favorite. Funny how he noticed the smallest things about her after only one day. "I went to speak with Odar at the Blue Palace. He agreed to store our things until we find a place to call our own."

"That is good news," he said gently. "If things go the way they did these past two days, soon enough we will be able to buy a house." He noticed his wife looked worried about something. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I saw you. With Falk," she looked at him.

Ah. Now he knew what this was about. "Don't worry. Falk only knows an Orc mercenary helped him out, not that we are… married."

"Yes, well, about that…" she fidgeted in her chair, "Odar figured it out." At his raised eyebrow, she added, "He is a long-time friend and he simply knows me too well. But… that is not the problem." She sighed. "One of the other maids, Una, overheard us talking. I… I think she knows." Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh." Shagram did not know what to think of this. On one hand, he was glad he did not have to spend all his days in full Heavy Armor, on the other, this marriage will never work if one partner was completely miserable. "You know, we could buy a house… somewhere else. In some other city, I mean. Do you know any good places?"

Erdi just shook her head. "Maybe Dragon Bridge. It's not too far away, but still not a part of the city and its gossip." She sighed, "But it would not solve the problem, would it? Eventually, someone will hear again. It might be better to just come clean," she finished with a whisper.

Shagram was honestly surprised. He did not expect his wife to change her mind… and so soon. "Are you certain? It is possible no one other than your friend and the maid will hear about this."

"You do not know Una." She snorted. "That stupid bint would do anything to put me 'in my proper place'. If she knows, by this time tomorrow, the whole Solitude will know."

Well, well. It seemed his wife had enemies. But now was not the time for an interrogation. He tried to console her instead. "You do not know for certain, if she even heard properly. Give it a day or two. Maybe nothing will come of it," he spoke soothingly and put his large hand over hers.

She raised her surprised eyes to his. Then her gaze gentled. "Maybe," she agreed quietly.

They stayed that way for a while. Shagram was… surprised, when she didn't withdraw her hand. Instead, she cautiously tangled their fingers together.

He was not used to this much contact with another living being. As sad as it sounded, he was more used to being attacked than accepted. Even his wife Kharzug was not affectionate - not in any sense of the word. Even their sex was… cold.

Kharzug had been a warrior. He sometimes thought that half the reason she remained cold to him even after a year of marriage was the fact that he beat her so easily in combat; him, a 'city-born' Orc, who was an Imperial in all but race, bested a 'proper' Orc that grew up in a stronghold.

He had had more intimate contact with Erdi in two days, than he had with his wife of over a year.

The only others who ever touched him were the whores he occasionally paid for back in the Imperial City. Those never gave a hint of wanting him to touch them, no matter how he trained his skills in that area. No matter how good he got, no matter how he pleased them, it never made them want him. If he could find one willing to lay with him at all, that was.

Well, at least Erdi didn't notice his reaction. Despite his wandering thoughts, he couldn't help but remember the gentle hands on his side and he hardened again.

He sighed. This night might be even longer than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll take that one," Erdi pointed at the blue-corseted dress one of the High-Elven proprietors of Radiant Raiment had stuffed in the very back of the shop. As if they pretended common dresses were not offered, despite the fact that it was the most demanded item they had here.

In any case, it was… nice. Both the dress and the way she was able to get a new one without lifting a finger. Even thought she felt it would feel even better if she did something to earn it, too.

She was not used to this… easy lifestyle. She actually thought she might miss her work. These last few days seemed so empty with nothing to do. Sure, she trained with Noster and the Guards, but…

Maybe things will change once she had a home of her own to care for. Well, a home for her and her husband.

"Certainly," sniffed the snotty elf. Then she smirked at Erdi and added slyly, "Are you certain it is… durable enough to withstand the…  _attentions_  of your husband?"

The other elf giggled, then tried to mask it with a polite cough.

Erdi shivered a bit. So it has begun. Una must have visited already. From now on, Erdi will have to face the scorn, turned up noses and the general disgust of Solitude.

The worst part was that she could not even tell the elves to stop mocking her - outwardly, there was nothing wrong with what they said. They were truly masters of both the spoken and unspoken languages, just like people said. Erdi's felt as if her hard swallow was heard all the way to the Blue Palace.

Then she turned indignant. What right did they have to mock her? As if she did not suffer enough already… Except she hadn't. Suffered, that is. Her marriage until now was actually… very pleasant. Shagram was definitely no brute.

She still remembered his hand on hers, several days later. Comforting her… she never would have thought he'd be capable of it. Or that he would give it to her.

That gave her an idea.

People expected her to be ashamed. What if she threw it in their faces, instead? Maybe she'll shock them enough that they will leave her alone. And once she and Shagram had enough money, their scorn will not matter anymore. People were always polite to those who paid in gold.

She somehow did not doubt that Shagram will manage to become rich. Even after only a few days of knowing him, she knew his great skill as warrior was undeniable. There was no way he'd remain poor for long.

She smirked back at the elves, "If his… attentions damage my dress, I'll just have to get a new one, won't I? The way things are going, I'll certainly go through a few dresses, before the… honeymoon is over." Her smirk grew wider, "The only question is whether I will shop for my new dresses here. After all, Sayma had some nice ones, too."

Endarie's flabbergasted look was actually very amusing. Then she sniffed and turned her nose up even more, "Bits and Pieces only offer 'basic' dresses, good for the commoners," she waver her hand around and dismissed most of Solitude's residents with one gesture. "We only offer quality. Something any noble would recognize."

"I wouldn't know, I've seen the Khajiit caravans offer some really good ones…" she continued innocently.

"Khajiit caravans!" Endarie gasped. "Those filthy beasts would not know how to wear a dress, much less to care for it properly! Why, to even suggest…!"

Erdi crossed her arms with a self-satisfied smile, "They bring in some much needed… variety in selection. All the Skyrim noble dresses look the same, don't you think?" She shouldn't provoke the two biggest gossips in town so. She really, really shouldn't. But she just couldn't help it. This was something that needed to be said, something even the Bards over at the College often complained about.

And what better way to point attention away from her husband than to talk about the elves and their wares? If she knew one thing about elves, it was that they loved nothing more than talking about themselves.

The elf opened and closed her mouth for a few times. Then an angry expression crossed her face and Erdi knew, she just knew what was going to happen next, "We do not need the common rabble to instruct *us* about fashion. Take your stupid rags and get out!"

"Sure, sure, no need to be so sensitive about it," she paid for her new dress and left. Erdi actually felt satisfied. That would teach them to insult her. She could give as good as she got. And the best part? They could not even complain, as she never outright insulted them. Just like they did to her. Let them see how pleasant it was.

As she left the shop, she passed by one of the nobles. Gisli, her name was? Everyone mostly knew her as Erikur's sister. She shivered. Did Erikur put her up to this? Did she usually stay in these parts or was she here for Erdi?

Their eyes met and Erdi was surprised to see the depressed look in the other woman's eyes. She expected her to be… cold. Not bitter.

"Hello, I'm Gisli," she started bitterly, then she took a closer look at Erdi's face and grinned. "And you must be Erdi, the girl that managed to snub my brother. I can't tell you how glad I was to see the injured male pride on his idiotic face, when a maid managed to give him the slip."

"I… What?" Erdi stuttered.

"Hmm, I think you might be the first woman ever to say no to the bastard." Gisli looked her over, then nodded in approval. "The other stupid bints just lift their skirts for him, no matter how disgusting they find him. You did not. I can respect that."

Erdi just stared at her. This Gisli was not what she expected her to be. Looked like she did not like her brother any more than Erdi did. She thought about what life woulb be like for one related to Erikur and shuddered in disgust. Just to imagine being bound by blood to someone that awful… No wonder the poor woman was so bitter.

But… no matter how much Gisli might respect her, Erdi really didn't manage much. "He had me fired from my job, you know," she whispered sadly. It still stung, that after years of service, she'd be thrown away like so much garbage. "He did not get what he wanted from me, but he still… won."

Gisli just smiled bitterly, "I wouldn't be so sure, girl. You managed to hit his pride hard. Now he felt on his own skin that there are things his precious money can't buy. Also," she looked Erdi over, "I think you did quite well for yourself. Shopping at Radiant Raiment is not for the poor. Your new husband must be rich… or very capable."

Erdi hesitated for a moment, then nodded, "That he is."

"So, just keep on going as you do and you'll be fine," Gisli nodded to her and stood up to take over the work at the counter, since that 'poor' Endarie needed a moment to collect herself after the 'great shock' Erdi gave her.

As Erdi stepped out of Radiant Raiment, she realized she was smiling. It was good to know that she was not alone in her disgust of Erikur. But… what if he decided to get further revenge? She frowned, worried. Then her face cleared - whatever the future will bring, she was sure Shagram will protect her. He seemed to take his duty as her husband very seriously.

She entered her room at the Winking Skeever. "Now, let's see it their 'quality merchandise' is as good as they proclaim," she muttered and went back to their room to dress properly.

She did not want to admit it, but those elves actually had good wares. Erdi only needed to make a few minor adjustments and the clothes fit her perfectly. They were comfortable, too. She sighed. It would be a pain to find someone else to make such good dresses, if she could not shop at Radiant Raiment again.

Maybe she's have Sayma bring in some cloth and she'll sew one herself. She righted her clothes and looked around their room for something to do.

Her eyes involuntarily fell on the empty bed and she blushed.

This morning, she woke up first again. But this time, she was not frozen with fear but with… something else.

_She had lifted her head and watched Shagram sleep. He really was kind of attractive, despite his tusks and the strange skin._

_Her hand rose up to caress his face. He murmured in his sleep and turned towards her hand. The next few minutes were spent watching for signs of him waking up, while her hand explored his face._

Eventually, she rose up to go about her business, feeling unsettled. Yes, she could actually live with him as his wife, that was not the problem…

The problem was she felt useless.

A maid that did not even have a place to clean. One who could repair and patch things up but had no people interested in her skills. And she had no other skills.

What good was she to him, except as an insurance, a firmer place in the city as husband of one of its residents?

She needed to find something she could be good at. Something besides cleaning.

Her mind wandered back to the way she cleaned her husband's injury. He obviously could not heal himself, otherwise he would have done so. Could this be the way to be worth something again?

If these last few days taught her anything, it was that sneaking was really not her forte. Neither was close combat or heavy armor. She did learn it once upon a time, but it has simply been too long. She was not too bad with a sword, but that was not enough to go adventuring.

Healing, though. Healing she could do – at least she could learn. She did know that one old Healing spell, but hadn't needed it for a while. A lesson would help her jog her memory.

So, today's plan was to go to the Temple and get some training in the healing arts. Maybe if she learned to heal properly, she could even join her husband on his adventures…

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"Well, that was… helpful," Erdi muttered to herself as she sulked with arms crossed at a bench in the Temple of the Divines.

Weren't priests supposed to be great healers? Who else was supposed to heal people, if not them? Yet none of these three stooges knew the first thing about healing. Oblivion's powers, she probably knew more than them!

This day was not turning out so well. First those stupid elves, now these stupid not-healing priests… What else would happen to her today?

"You know," a naïve voice sounded from right behind her. She turned her head to look at the speaker properly. "The Divines saved me from the streets, and they can save you from your… husband, as well."

Great. Marital advice from a priestess that had never been married. Erdi was so frustrated she did not bother to check her words. "I am glad to be married to him. He treats me better than any man ever did." She glared at the priestess, "Besides, is it not prejudiced and just plain wrong, to judge him by his race alone?"

"I… I never meant to…" the priestess, Silana was her name if Erdi remembered properly, stuttered and blushed.

Erdi continued to stare moodily at the empty Talos shrine. She kind of felt closer to Talos now than ever. Kicked from his place. A few measly years and people were all too happy to forget he even existed.

The priestess sighed and added in a much more mature voice, "I'm glad you were able to look past… appearances and found happiness under Mara's blessing. It is a rare thing, my child, and one to be treasured."

Erdi felt tears threaten to fall. She did not. Was not. She never accepted her husband, nor did she have Mara's blessing. And she definitely was not happy.

Here she was scolding the priestess for her view of Orcs when she did and said much worse to her husband on their first meeting. Not only did she never apologize, she continued to treat him badly, just because she did not want to lose face.

Was it too late to change now? She was… tired of the cautious way they tip-toed around each other. If he was to be her husband for the rest of her life, she wanted to try and be happy with him.

"I…" she began, when she heard some strange noises. "Is that… scratching?"

Both women turned towards the staircase leading to the cellar. There was some kind of… shambling, grunting noise coming towards them.

Erdi's eyes widened and she stood up. Before she could ready her dagger, however, the creature shambled into the light. A Draugr.

The priestess screamed.

Erdi tried to think of something she could do, but nothing came to her. Was she supposed to attack? Defend? Hide?

The last thing she saw was a huge Ice Spike, aimed right at her head.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The courier found Shagram right as he was leaving Solitude for Broken Oar Grotto.

It looked like Falk Firebeard needed him for something. A letter from the Steward himself? Ahtar would surely forgive him for dealing with escaped bandits later.

_Shagram gro-Moloth_

_Over the last few hours we've had some disturbing information come to light regarding events at Wolfskull Cave and the summoning and binding ritual you interrupted there._

_Given your involvement with that event I'm asking you to return to the Blue Palace to help us once more. I'm wary of putting all the details in print. Please come see me at the court._

_Sincerely,_

_Falk Firebeard_

Ah. So it seemed that mysterious blue light made itself known after all. Well, at least now he had a chance to do something about it.

He closed the letter and aimed for the Palace.

Falk ran up to him as soon as he saw him. "The courier must have found you," he sighed with relief.

Shagram nodded to him. "What seems to be the problem?"

And so Shagram was sent to put down a ghost with only a spellbook to help him. Nice… especially since he never bothered to learn any magic and this looked to be too complicated for a novice.

It seemed that mere hours ago, some of Potema's minions burst through the wall at the Temple of the Divines and attacked some people there. 'What kind of idiot builds a Temple that connects to an evil place like crazy old necromancers catacombs anyway,' he thought to himself as he jogged up the incline to the Temple.

This job seemed simple enough. Go through the Catacombs, find the Wolf Queen's skeleton and bring it to Styrr. He only hoped to be done with this before night fell. He was getting used to sleeping next to another person these past few days. His wife was… warm. Despite all the problems they had at the beginning, he usually slept the whole night through and woke up strangely comforted. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but far from an unwelcome one.

It would be much better if his wife actually wanted him next to her, of course. But then, Kharzug did not want him near her either and he never found comfort from her presence. So why now?

And what did it say about him, that he was so desperate for company he would all but force it upon another?

He sighed and opened the door to the Temple.

"Erdi," his eyes immediately fell on her slumped figure. She sat on a bench next to a dead Draugr and pressed a blood-stained cloth to her shoulder. He ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked her urgently.

"Ah," she would not meet his eyes. "Well, this Draugr came from the cellar a few hours ago…" she waver her hand over to the Draugr at her feet.

"And you're still bleeding?" He asked her, incredulous. "Why did the Priests not heal you?"

Erdi snorted, "It turns out they are the talking kind of priests, not the healing ones." She shrugged and gave him an awkward smile, "I've been trying to heal myself… and it mostly works. Just... when I'm about to be healed, I always ran out of magicka and the wound opens up a bit again," she finished quietly.

Shagram closed his eyes in pain, feeling guilty. That was what he got for ignoring problems until they could not be ignored. His wife, the one person he was supposed to care for and protect, was attacked.

This Wolf Queen, Potema will pay. He growled.

The priestess standing nearby flinched and stared at him as if he was a bigger monster than the Draugr lying in a heap at their feet. He quickly suppressed his growl, but watching her scared yet unsurprised face, he thought that his wife was right and the city's residents already knew about his race.

He sighed. They will have to deal with this later. Potema's re-introduction to death had priority.

"Here, have a health potion." He handed Erdi one of the potions he found clearing out several caves nearby.

"I… Thanks, but I think you will need it more," she smiled at him awkwardly again. "You are going to deal with… this, right?"

He nodded to her.

"Besides, I think this is good training," she gave him another small smile. "I've decided to learn the healing arts."

"You can learn healing later. On me, if necessary. Now drink the potion, Erdi," he told her firmly.

Her eyes widened. Then she lit up and she smiled, "Yes. Thank you."

Shagram sighed with relief when he watched her swallow the potion and saw her wound close up. He stood up and looked down at the Draugr, "Did you kill this?"

Erdi blushed, "Er, yes. Kind of." She looked away.

'Now this I have to hear' he thought when he saw her awkwardness and smiled, grateful for his helmet. "What happened?"

"I… umm, I stabbed it with my dagger."

"Really? That must have been a hell of a cut, to bring it down with one hit," he raised his eyebrow at her.

Erdi looked down again, "I might have… stumbled when the Ice Spike hit me. And accidentally hit it right in the neck." She finished with a whisper, "Then I finished it off by trying to quickly pull the dagger out… with half its throat following my dagger."

Shagram couldn't help it and snorted. When his wife glared at him, he quickly added, "Don't worry about it. You put it down, that's what matters."

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "I think I'll just keep to healing, if that's fine by you."

"Yes, Princess. It definitely is," he whispered back to her with a smile. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and stood up. "Potema will pay for hurting you, I promise you that."

"Potema?" Erdi looked at him in shock. "So that Draugr…"

"One of her minions, yes." He nodded to her. "Looks like the blue light I saw flying away was a part of her power."

"You're going to face her alone?" she whispered. His only answer was a grunt and a nod. Shagram turned away to go deal with Potema, when he heard his wife call after him, "Be careful!"

His heart clenched. That was quite possibly the first time someone told him that. Not even his father, before he died of some lasting illness told him that.

He turned his head back to his wife and nodded. It was a good thing he wore his helmet. This way Erdi couldn't see him. Would probably scare her.

If this was what he got when he covered his face, he might never put this helmet down again.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

" **Die, worm!** "

Shagram grunted, downed another healing potion and readied his battleaxe once again.

These undead were endless. Wave after wave of corpses, resurrected, killed, then resurrected again by the creepy blue light above their heads. If it were not for those potions he picked up right outside the door, he would have been fried alive a long time ago. Steel Plate Armor was not made for jumping away from lightning.

" **You cannot stand against me!** "

He ignored the voice and cut through another Draugr with his battleaxe. Too bad the enchantment stopped working a few years back. He could have used the undead exploding thing right about now.

The blue light stopped throwing magic at him and blew out of the door into the corridor ahead.

Shagram finished off the last Draugr and panted. That was a close one. He suffered several wounds, some of them close to life threatening. Even the potions were not enough to stop the bleeding completely. He will have to get healed, and soon.

The corridor ahead was filled with the sound of creaking bones.

He stood up. Looked like the fight was not over yet. With his battleaxe ready, he slowly made his way over to the evil queen herself. At least she didn't seem to be much better off than him, he thought with a smirk.

Both him and the ghostly spectre staggered as they faced each other. Then they raised their weapons.

This fight was the hardest one Shagram ever had. He was only glad that Potema was not at her full strength, or he would never have survived this.

Several hits later; he buried his battleaxe deep inside the ghostly form. It fell apart in a burst of ectoplasm.

He sat down heavily at the throne and almost crushed the skull laying there. His only thought was that he really needed to learn Restoration. He couldn't keep counting on potions all the time. He picked the skull up and took a closer look at it.

"Heh, to think this little thing caused all the trouble." He wanted nothing more than to sleep, right where he sat. But he knew that if he did that, he might never wake up again.

The Steel Plate armor leaked blood onto the floor. He needed to find a way to stop the bleeding, or he'd never make it back to Solitude. He stood back up and packed the skull into his bag. He went to see if this corridor led to an exit.

Cold air hit him in the face, waking him up properly. As he made his way outside, he found a chest full of treasure, including several health potions. Those were much more valuable to him right now than the gold and jewelry.

He greedily drank a few of them - old they might be, but the magic kept them fresh. After a few moments, when the bleeding finally stopped, he staggered to his feet and gathered all his things.

He thoughtfully looked around. He will have to come back here sometime and take some of the Ebony weapons those Draugr carried. A few of those and they will not have to worry about gold for a while. With the war going on, quality weapons were in high demand and short supply. There might be enough valuables here to buy them a manor.

Shagram had no moral dilemma about taking precious weapons from the dead. Or undead, as the case may be. After all, they had no need for them anymore… and if they did, all the better reason to take the weapons away.

With one last look around Potema's old sanctuary, he slowly made his way back to Solitude.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Erdi woke up in cold sweat. She heard something… Someone was standing at her door.

The Inn was already quiet - at this time of the night, not even the staunchest bard or drunkard was awake. It was the dead of the night. Who…?

She heard a heavy male grunt and sighed. It might have only been a few days they were married, but she recognized Shagram's voice. She jumped up and pulled the nightclothes closer to her body.

It was another of her purchases, this time from Sayma. Once her second dress was ripped apart - this time by a Draugr's Ice Spike - Erdi gave up and bought several dresses, including proper nightclothes. Even a set of leather armor. If things continued as they did, she will dress in that every time she left the safety of her room.

She ran up to the door and opened it for him. In the darkness of the Inn, his huge figure looked very… intimidating. The only thing visible was the cold steel of his armor. She ignored her unease, opened the door wider and let him in.

"Thank you," he whispered and stumbled in. Moonlight reflected of his armor and revealed several dark splotches.

"Are… are you injured?" she hesitantly whispered back. Was that blood on his armor? More importantly, was that blood his?

"A bit, yes." Shagram made his way over to the chair and heavily sat down. "I've left my things with Styrr. I'll come back for them in the morning."

'Things?' Erdi wondered. Then she noticed he did not have his usual leather bag with him. Wait, did he think she cared about *that* when he was obviously hurt so much he could barely walk? What did he think of her, that she only cared about the gold?

Erdi frowned and opened her mouth to let him know… then she paused. What did she actually care about, if not that? That *was* the reason she stayed with him, at the beginning. Did it change? If so, when?

It did not matter now; her husband was hurt. He barely even noticed she never replied. Erdi took a good look at him. He reclined against the back of the chair, still in full Steel Plate.

"Can you… get this off?" she gestured at his armor.

Shagram tiredly lifted his head and looked down at himself. "I don't think I can." He sighed, "I'll just sleep here tonight."

"No, you won't," she stated firmly. "I'll help you." This armor looked complicated, but she was certain she could open it; on her own if necessary.

Shagram sluggishly turned his face to her. She couldn't see his expression through the helmet and had no idea what he thought. Was that… too forward? She steeled her shoulders and decided it didn't matter. She made a promise to herself to be a proper… partner to him today and so she will do it. What better time start then right now?

Her shaking hands rose to touch his helmet. He didn't fight her, but neither did he help her. She was getting really worried.

When the helmet came off, his face shocked her. Bruised and bloody, with huge dark rings under his eyes visible even in the soft moonlight. As she touched his forehead to check his temperature, she found his skin… clammy. When Erdi put her hand on his cheek to wipe away the gathered sweat, he smiled tiredly and turned his face towards her palm.

His tusks grazed the skin of her palm and he flinched.

She watched him try to sit up, but when he started shaking, she gently pushed him back down and tried to pry the rest of his armor off.

"Erdi," he tried to lift a shaking hand to hers. She became even more scared when he barely managed it.

"Just let me help you," her voice shook a little, but she refused to back down.

Shagram searched her eyes for a moment, then relaxed back in the chair.

When she finally managed to pull the upper part away, her eyes went to his tunic. It was soaked with blood. How much of it did he loose? She was afraid that if she tried to pull it away, his wounds would open up and he will bleed out before her eyes. Maybe if she soaked it in water first?

She nodded to herself and stood up to fetch some clean water and cloth. All the way out of the room, she felt his eyes on her.

After some careful tending, the bloody soaked tunic finally came off. Erdi breathed a sigh of relief. Then her eyes widened in horror when the full extent of his injuries was revealed.

His skin looked… raw. Boiled. There were several deep cuts where the armor failed to protect him and he was covered in his own blood. How in Oblivion did he even get back here in that condition?!

Erdi knew she could not leave him that way. If she did, her husband might not survive till morning.

As she thought who she could go to for help, she realized that the closest healer she knew about with any certainty lived in Whiterun. Everyone in Solitude relied on potions or their own magic.

But… she did learn quite a bit about Restoration today. She took a deep breath and channeled a bit of magic into the deepest cut she could see, right above his waistline. Her hands lit up with the spell's soft light and the skin under her fingers gently repaired itself.

Shagram flinched as if she hit him, then the muscle under her fingers trembled. But he didn't try to pull away, so she took it as permission and continued. When the flow of magic ended, there was only clear unblemished skin left. Huh, so she did know how to close wounds after all. It was much easier when the pain was not distracting her.

She gently put her hand on his stomach and heard her husband swallow. He covered her bloodied hand with his own and stared her in the eyes. He seemed to have found what he was searching for, because he let her hand go and simply watched her continue.

Erdi did not have much magic. Not enough by far. But she was dedicated. Every cut was washed, then she her best to heal it. When there were no cuts left, she rinsed his blistered skin and did her best to treat the burns as well.

The whole time she washed and healed him, she felt his eyes on her but did not meet his stare. Several times, especially when healing his sides, she saw him shiver, but not once did he say a thing, nor did he move, so she decided to ignore his strange behavior.

By the time she considered his upper body healed, the sun had risen over Solitude's walls and revealed even more bruises and burns. Several times through the night, she exhausted her magic and had to wait a moment to recharge. Already she felt herself almost falling asleep - but there was still the other half of him to heal, covered in Steel Plate.

Erdi nervously reached for his greaves, but this time he stopped her with much stronger hands.

"No, Erdi," he whispered. "You've done enough."

"But…" If his burns were just as horrible on his legs as they were on his back and torso, he truly needed healing.

"Angeline's Aromatics will open up soon. I'll go buy a proper potion." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry yourself. I've survived worse."

She looked at him for a moment. He wasn't lying. Slowly, she nodded and staggered to her feet. Restoration was… surprisingly exhausting. Or maybe she just wasn't used to healing so much. Yet somehow she felt… stronger now. More accustomed to magic than she was before she started healing. Maybe she'll actually become a half-decent healer at this rate.

As she lay down in their bed, she looked back at Shagram. He sat in the chair still, not even trying to stand up. "Do you not want to come sleep with me?" she asked him, half-asleep already.

"Soon, Princess," he whispered gently. She could not decipher the look in his eyes. "I'll join you soon."

Her eyes closed and she was asleep before she even realized it.

Shagram sat in his chair and… suffered. The pain was a minor irritant at worst. The hard-on he could do nothing about was much worse.

She only tried to help him, he knew that. There was nothing remotely sexual about her touches. But he still could not stop his reaction. At times, Erdi reminded him of one of the heroines from his old novels. Gentle and caring, passionate and driven. If he was not an Orc… He sighed.

It was an old wound, one that did not need revisiting. Being an Orc was the one thing about himself he could never change.

She only offered to touch and heal him in the dim light of the moon. As usual. When they were together in the light of day and he put his helmet down, she could barely meet his eyes. These past days, the times he put his helmet down around her were becoming less and less frequent. He did not think she noticed, but he started to eat his food separate whenever he could, without arousing her suspicions. The only meals they shared now where dinners - and only under the dim candlelight.

Several days and she must have already forgotten his exact features. Should things continue the way they did, she will forget his race, too and they might one day become true husband and wife.

Shagram sighed. If his wife knew what was going through his head, she would no doubt be horrified.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

If the huge size of the reward was anything to go by, Falk must have been very grateful. And no doubt also feeling guilty. Had Shagram not offered to go clear out Wolfskull Cave, this could have ended with the death of all Solitude's residents. If they were lucky. He did not want to imagine what would have awaited them, if they were not.

Shagram did not complain, though. If he counted in the reward for this last job, he managed to get over 14 000 gold in those few days he's been here; either in rewards or from selling various valuables to the local merchants. Odar's chest and wardrobe must be getting full already.

As he turned to leave, Falk called after him, "Wait, please." Shagram turned back to him and Falk continued in a quieter voice, "There is someone who wants to meet you. Come with me."

Shagram shrugged his shoulders and followed. He was led back to court… yet nobody was there. Only Falk and… was that Jarl Elisif? He did not see much of her before. Pretty girl, if a bit… timid. Then the girl opened her mouth.

"Falk told me what you've done for us. I wanted to thank you personally for all the selfless help you given us. That you've given Solitude." Elisif stared at him a bit curiously. Was that… admiration he saw in her eyes? "He did not mention your name though, hero. I would like to know more about our savior."

He felt Falk tense beside him.

Ah. Seemed like the Steward 'forgot' to mention Solitude's savior was an Orc. Shagram sighed mentally. Well, the moment of truth was upon him. Will he be allowed to stay here, once the Queen herself knew?

He bowed down low. Not so much to show respect as to spare himself the view of her disgusted face. "My name is Shagram gro-Moloth, your Highness," he said in the calmest, most gentle tone he could.

The gasp that came out of Elisif was audible even from several feet away. Falk winced.

Yet the Jarl was to surprise them both. She politely cleared her throat, "As I said, I wished to thank you personally for all you've done. I believe simple coin is not enough a reward for such a grand deed." She looked straight at him, an effect that was spoiled slightly by the Steel Plate Helmet he wore. "You are hereby allowed to purchase property in the Hold. Should you have the funds necessary, please come see my steward, Falk Firebeard. You may also notice the Guards have become more lenient of any transgressions. Solitude truly owes you a great debt."

Shagram rose on unsteady legs, "Thank you, my Queen."

This was… surprising.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to go visit the Bard's College today," Erdi told him four days later. "They always have the best and latest novels. Do you want to join me?"

Shagram looked up in surprise. This was literally the first time she asked for his company.

Until now, the only time they met was in the evenings, when Shagram returned to their Inn room and they went to sleep. Otherwise, it was actually rare for them to see each other during the day - Erdi spent most of her days inside Solitude's walls, training or doing small favors, while Shagram explored Haafingar in search of high-paying jobs.

For her to ask… Shagram was a bit worried how she will react to him in the light of the day. It's been some time, since she… saw him.

"Certainly, Princess," he smiled at her despite his worries - an effect which was spoiled by the Steel Plate helmet he wore. He was actually already on his way, fully dressed. He made it a point to dress and eat before she woke. "I have not visited the Bard's College yet. Lead the way," he bowed a bit and teasingly let her lead like a true princess.

Erdi smiled a bit and walked out of the room. One good thing about these past days and the healing was that they relaxed around each other. They were both glad for it.

For Shagram, these last few days were… strange.

He usually got back beaten up. Not much, since heavy armor and his skill protected him against most of the damage, but small injuries were unavoidable. Every time he came home, Erdi waited for him in the dim candlelight and insisted she heal him.

It was torture.

Her skill in Restoration was steadily growing; already she could heal deep cuts with just a slightest touch and a whispered word. Bruises and scratches disappeared as soon as she started healing. That was not the problem. The problem was that… she kept touching him. Shagram had a feeling he would recognize her touch even in his sleep now.

For a man that did not have the pleasure of sleeping with another for over three years and one who never knew a gentle touch before, his wife's ministrations bordered on painfull. He had taken to relieving his arousal outside the city gates every evening, just so he could sleep properly next to her. The fact that most of the time, he was injured while at it barely registered; he only had to think on her hands on him to harden.

He wondered how long it will be before his wife wised up on his actions. Will she be disgusted? Or, maybe the better question was, how disgusted will she be.

As he walked slightly behind her on the way up to the Bard's College and watched her gently swaying hips, he hoped that one day she will learn to accept his touch. He did not want to know how pathetic he will end up otherwise.

Bard's College was as usual full to bursting with various poets, minstrels, skalds, bards and the poor applicants getting underfoot and distracting everyone from their lessons. It was certainly a surprise when Erdi and Shagram entered and were personally greeted by the headmaster, Viarmo.

"Ah, Erdi, welcome back," he smiled at her. "Here to see if we have any new novels?"

"Hello, Viarmo. Just passing through," she smiled warmly at him. "But… while we're here… you wouldn't happen to know if lady Monrius sent anything new?" She gave Viarmo an innocent look.

Neither she nor the headmaster noticed Shagram's flinch. There were definitely advantages to wearing heavy armor, he decided.

"No, my dear, she did not," Viarmo said mornfully and closed his book. "There was nothing new from her for several years already. We do not even know if she is still alive. Don't you think it's time…"

"No, Viarmo, I will not give up yet." Erdi's chin rose up, once again. "She will write something. Soon. I just know it," she insisted.

Viarmo sighed. "As you wish, dear girl. Don't say I didn't warn you." He straightened and looked over both of them. "So, this is… your husband? You are becoming quite famous, you know. Both of you," his eyes gleamed with interest. "In any case, I welcome you here, at the Bard's College. Feel free to browse." He gestured them towards the bookcases with a small bow.

Erdi smiled, grabbed Shagram's hand and dragged him over to the books. Several bards gave them curious looks over the pages of their books, then pretended they were paying attention to the lesson. She paid them no mind and immediately aimed for one specific bookshelf.

Her smile disappeared when she noticed the state of it. Not only were there no new books, several of the old ones were missing or damaged. She sighed and sat down by the table nearby.

To see her so despondent… Shagram did not know what to think. His armor made a clanking noise as he kneeled down next to her. "Is something wrong?" he whispered to her, trying not to disturb or be overheard by the bards.

She raised her eyes to his. Shagram was surprised to see an almost pained look on her face. "It's… nothing." She snorted, "Nothing new, at least."

"You can tell me," he gently put a hand in heavy gauntlets over hers. His heart beat faster and he had problems keeping his voice even. What did she think of lady Monrius and her novels? What did she think of… him?

Looking at his hand on hers, she started in a pained voice, "Ever since I was a girl, there was one author I… admired." She bowed her head and continued in a quiet voice, "Lady Monrius was…a great comfort to me. When my parents died, I was alone. They never had too many friends; despite how many people they helped, none of the bards they sponsored ever stuck around. My Monrius books were the only thing I had left after the debt collectors were through with our estate." She snorted. "Even that was a gracious 'concession' since my parent were so 'well-loved'."

"You were a noble?" Shagram asked her in surprise.

"Not… really. Just the daughter of land owners. Rich land owners. I don't even really know what happened," she frowned in thought. "One day, they simply didn't return from their trip. Guards said they were found dead somewhere near the Docks. Bandits, or pirates killed them, most likely. After that, these men just turned up saying my parents owed them money. I… I had no one to turn to. No one to ask for help. They took… so much. Everything I had left. I even lost our home, Proudspire Manor." She had a faraway look on her face, "King Istlod, Torygg's father, took pity on me and bought it from me for a price much higher than what it was really worth. I paid off the men without having to… sell myself. Then he did me another favor by employing me at the Blue Palace as a maid. I shudder to think what would have happened to me, had he not helped me."

Shagram was silent for some time. Now he realized that he knew very little about his wife, despite the time he spent with her. They were 'married' for almost two weeks now and this was the first time he heard about her personal history.

Then he got an idea, "What happened to the house?"

"Nobody lived there ever since I sold it. Nobody could afford to buy it," she smiled bitterly. "That was one of my comforts after I had to move into the castle's servant quarters. That no one would live at a place that was all but stolen from me. Nobody was willing to pay twenty five thousand septims for a standard empty Solitude house."

Shagram's thoughts ran a mile a minute. While the story was heartbreaking, it was sadly quite common. He heard about many similar cases while he lived in the Imperial City. But… if he counted their coin right, he had more than half of the funds needed to buy it. A few more weeks and they could afford it. Should he? Would Erdi like to live in the house of her parents again?

While he thought, Erdi shook herself and continued, "Anyway, those books were… are the only thing I have left of them." She sighed, "But it's not only that. People told me I take them a bit too seriously, but I don't think it is so. She… she just speaks to me. Sure, there are heroes and damsels in distress, heroines and villains, but what I love so much about her is the ideas. Monrius makes me believe I have a chance to change myself, to change my life; a chance at happiness no matter where I come from or where my life is going right now. That some day, a gallant hero in golden armor will come and whisk me away to life of adventure and romance. All I need to do is grasp the chance when it presents itself and never let go, no matter what happens or what things look like at first." She smiled sadly. "Good things come to those who are willing to work hard for them."

Shagram swallowed heavily. "She sounds like a smart lady."

"She is." Erdi agreed. Then she frowned in thought and continued in an absentminded voice, "I just hope she's well."

"Why?" he asked her quietly. Why would she think something was wrong? Many authors took a long time to write their next work.

"Her last book was… different." Erdi picked one of the books at the table and stared at it. "While normally her books end with your typical happy ending, this one… makes me worry. The Hero had to leave his love, indeed his whole life behind, so he could go find his family to break a horrible curse. It's not… a bad ending, but definitely not a happy one." She sighed. "That whole book was just so full of pain. I hope she is fine, wherever she is now. If something terrible happened to her… I just wish I could help somehow," she sighed again and looked down at the book in her hands.

Shagram's mind reeled. He had no idea what to say or do now. Or that his problems were so visible in that last novel. True, he did put quite an obvious goodbye in there, but that was mostly for Elosia, so she would know not to hound him or his publisher anymore. He had no idea others would pick up on it too.

He remembered Elosia so clearly. The beautiful young noblewoman who came into the publishing house of the Imperial City, demanding to meet with the author Monrius, right away. How she insisted she simply knew that Monrius was in fact a man, how she felt him to be a knight - her knight, one whom she loved. She insisted she must meet him.

Shagram was there that day, without any armor. He did not need to worry about being revealed - who would believe an Orc could or would write romantic novels? Most believed Orcs to be barely literate brutes. Anyway, she was fascinating… and it was not hard for him to admit he was attracted to her physically as well. Maybe if she knew *him*, his mind and soul through his writing before she first saw him, she'd accept him?

Her disgusted sneer as she passed him by should have been a telling clue. But no, he decided to ignore his publisher's advice. Like the young fool he was, he decided to meet with her anyway.

It was a disaster.

Once he sufficently proved Lady Monrius was in fact him, she threw a tantrum. Spit accusations at him. Threatened him. If it were not for the guards who watched the whole scene from a distance, she might have even attacked him. While their meeting ended with a few carefuly spoken words by the guard, her anger over being 'fooled' by him and 'robbed' of her beloved knight grew into hate.

She decided to punish him for what he'd 'done to her'. Her family was more than rich and powerful enough to make trouble for a small publishing house.

Their supplies went missing. Several times. The carefully kept manuscripts were covered with ink one morning. The taxes on their books kept raising. Shagram was thrown out of the small shack he owned outside the city walls over some meaningless excuse… It was only after the publisher's house mysteriously caught fire one night that Shagram decided to leave the city.

He had almost finished a novel that he started when he first met Elosia and decided to change the ending. To tell her he was leaving, so she'd leave his friends at the publishing house alone. From what he knew, it worked. All the trouble of the publishing house mysteriously ended. He supposed he should have felt grateful she did not call the Dark Brotherhood on him.

As for him, he tried to find the old clan where his parents came from, before they moved into the Imperial City to escape stronghold life. To marry without having to kill own kin first or for his mother to only end up as one of many wives. The only thing he had was his name. Finally, after months of tracking, he managed to find it - a small village, or stronghold as they called it, in the middle of the wilderness.

'Not that it helped me much,' he snorted mentally. He found the stronghold, but he definitely did not find a warm welcome or a friendly face. Only endless provings of strength, a disdainful wife and a way of life that would never fit him.

Shagram noticed Erdi was watching him with a curious look on her face. He must have been silent for way too long. With no small amount of embarrassment he realized he still had his hand on hers. He slowly withdrew it.

Erdi took a breath to say something, but they were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Ah, would you have a moment, please?" Viarmo asked looking at Shagram. "There is… a small favor I need you to do for me. Something suitable for your talents, perhaps?"

Shagram nodded and stood up. 'Favors' generally didn't pay well, but since Erdi seemed to be friendly with this man… Shagram was not about to refuse him.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Half a day of travel, ghosts, a magical barrier, creepy undead and glowing walls later, Shagram finally had the book and was ready to go home. Judging by the state the book was in when he found it, though, Viarmo will not be happy.

Ah, well. Not his problem. He did his job. All this bards and books business just opened up old wounds better left alone. He couldn't get rid of it fast enough.

The sun already set when he just started to make his way back. If he counted it right, he will be back in Solitude by morning. It seemed this will be the first night he will not see his wife since he was summoned. He already missed her warmth in his arms.

Shagram tiredly kneaded his eyes and put his helmet back on. He felt like an addict. One night without her and he was getting depressed and antsy. What did she do to him? He never felt like this before. Whole life spent alone without much trouble, then this little girl touches him just to heal and suddenly he can't stay away from her for one night?

Pathetic.

He looked at the book in hands again. His life has recently been much more interesting than a half-destroyed old tale. Maybe he should…

But no, writing would just be asking for trouble. Secrets like another identity did not stay secret for long when one lived with a second person in a small inn room. What if she found out? If Elosia was anything to go by, Erdi would be devastated and blame him for destroying the rest of her dreams.

And that was the last thing he wanted. He might have failed to be a proper husband and protector by being an Orc, but he would be damned if he killed the rest of her dreams, too.

He did not want her to end up like him.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

As soon as Shagram opened the doors to the Bard's College early in the morning next day, he noticed Erdi was waiting for him there. She stood next to Viarmo and smiled when she saw him approach.

"Hello, husband," she reached for his hand. "I decided to wait for you here. You do have this habit of finishing your tasks before you come home to get healed." She raised one eyebrow at him. "Now, where are you injured?"

Shagram gave a weak laugh. Looked like his wife already knew him. "I'm not injured…" he started, but when he saw her look, he quickly added, "… much. Nothing to worry about, Princess." He grinned almost sappily at her worried look. He silently thanked the Gods for his helmet, as she couldn't see it.

"Here is the book you asked for," Shagram turned to Viarmo and handed King Olaf's verse to him.

Viarmo looked very surprised to recieve it. "I have to admit, I didn't think it would actually be there. Now let's take a look at this…" His expression turned into one of dismay, "Oh. Oh-no. This won't do at all. The copy is incomplete, it's aged to the point that parts are unreadable. And the parts that are readable… well… bardic verse has come a long way since ancient times."

Erdi gave him a commiserating look, "Does that mean that the Burning of King Olaf won't be happening this year? I was so looking forward to the performances."

Oh. Shagram did notice Erdi liked spending time here. Her love for the arts was obvious. Shagram thought hard. Was there no way this could be changed? Hmm. "What if we made up missing parts of the verse?"

Viarmo didn't look persuaded, "Make it up? That doesn't seem appropriate…" At Erdi's pleading look, he sighed and continued, "I suppose I could copy his style based on what you brought me but I have no idea what happened in between the verses."

Erdi's eyes lit up, "We can do this, Viarmo. Come on, what's the first verse?"

Viarmo cleared his throat.

"O, Olaf, our subjugator, the one-eyed betrayer;

death-dealing demon and dragon-killing King.

Your legend is lies, lurid and false;

your cunning capture of Numinex a con for the ages."

He raised his surprised eyes to look at them, "King Olaf was Olaf One-Eye? He famously captured the dragon Numinex and took him to Dragonsreach. What do we say really happened?"

Shagram thought for a second. If he knew nobility at all, they were far removed from reality and most of them were dying of boredom. Anything he gave them would have to be… exciting. What was the most exciting, dangerous, forbidden thing he could think of? Hmm, the Daedra were out, that would ruffle the wrong feathers. How about… "Olaf was Numinex. A dragon in human form!"

"I find that highly unlikely… but the court will love it. I'm writing it in." Viarmo took a moment to compose the fill-in, then continued with the second verse.

"Olaf grabbed power, by promise and threat;

From Falkreath to Winterhold, they fell to their knees;

But Solitude stood strong, Skyrim's truest protectors.

Olaf's vengeance was instant, inspired and wicked."

He frowned down at the book in his hands. "Strange. According to history Solitude attacked Winterhold, but Aesgeir seems to be saying Olaf reacted. What do we say really happened?"

Erdi all but jumped in place. Looked like she couldn't contain her excitement any longer, as she exclaimed, "Olaf sacked it in dragon form!"

Viarmo smiled at her. Her excitement was contagious. "Oh that is exciting! I'm sure the court and the Jarl will love it. I'm writing it in now." A few moments later, Viarmo finished the tale, unable to say no to Erdi's excited face.

"So ends the story of Olaf the liar, a thief

and a scoundrel we of Solitude commit to the fire.

In Solitude Bards train for their service, they also

gather each year and burn a King who deserves it."

He closed the book with satisfaction. "This should persuade Elisif to reopen the Burning of King Olaf festival." He gave them both a thoughtfull look. "Do you wish to come with me to present this… work to the Queen? As you are now a part of the tale, I believe it would only be fitting to have you both there while I recite it."

Shagram was about to refuse, but changed his mind at the last second. It was a rare pleasure to see Erdi smile so much. 'Well, the healing can wait' he thought and nodded to Viarmo. The injuries weren't so bad. He could spare a day or so waiting and listening to poetry. Not like he disliked the written word…

He just hoped their little tale would hold under the nobles' scrutiny.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The Blue Palace was… quiet. Way too quiet for this time of the day. That was Erdi's first thought as they entered.

There was barely anyone around. Falk was doing his business in a corner as usual and the creepy court mage, Sybille Stentor stood near the throne, but otherwise… where was everyone? Not even Erikur was there, neither was his 'personal court mage', Melaran. Hmm, now that she thought about it, it was a good thing that bastard was not there.

Erdi shivered a bit and huddled closer to her husband. He gave her a curious look, but decided to ignore her strange behavior and put his hand over her shoulders. She leaned against him gratefully.

Viarmo stopped in the entry hall and turned towards them, "I'll wait here until they are ready to recieve us. Come find me when it seems the time is right."

Shagram nodded and went to sit nearby, but Erdi couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. When he noticed her shivering, her husband stood back up and walked up to her, "Is something the matter," he asked her quietly and put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I…" she started, unsure if she should tell him. She took a deep breath and decided to risk it, "It's… quiet here." She saw him move his head confusedly and soldiered on, "Too quiet. Remember, I was a maid here for over ten years. I know this place like the back of my hand and I can tell you, it's never this quiet. Something's wrong."

"Well, the Queen is not at her throne…" he began cautiously, but she interrupted him, speaking even more urgently.

"And why isn't she? There is *always* someone sitting at the throne at this time of the day. Always. Even the day King Torygg was murdered, the Steward sat there so that people could come and tell him of their problems. But now… the throne's empty. Why? They are obviously waiting for Elisif. Where is she?" Erdi hugged herself and accidentaly covered his hand on her shoulder with her own.

His head turned towards their hands. Then he spoke in a thoughtful manner, "You are right. There is something… strange going on here. But… what can we do about it?"

Erdi licked her lips and began cautiously, "I… know my way around this place. We could… we could go check if Elisif is alright."

"What, like enter her personal chambers to 'check if she's fine'?" Shagram asked incredulously.

She blushed a bit, but raised her chin, "Yes. Technically, there is nothing wrong with it - it is not illegal." She looked away and muttered, "Just… a bit rude, is all."

Shagram sighed, but then he squeezed her shoulder and said soothingly, "If it makes you feel better, we will go check up on her. Worst that can happen is that we will be thrown out and won't hear Viarmo's little masterpiece." She heard the grin in his voice as he continued, "How could we ever survive without it?"

Erdi sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thank you. Sorry for making you put up with this."

"Anything for you, Princess," was his only reply as he started to walk in the direction of the staircase. Erdi watched him go and couldn't help but feel a bit… warm. There were times when he was just so… If he was not an Orc…

Sometimes she wondered why his race even mattered to her. What other man would go and commit a faux-pas that could get him thrown out of the city or worse just because his wife had a weird feeling? She knew no other that would even consider it.

She quickly ran up to him, before he could get too far. After all, as a maid, she knew several passages around here that allowed her to travel unnoticed. Why not use them now? Just because her husband was the sweetest man she'd ever known didn't mean she wanted to get caught…

She grabbed his hand and when he turned towards her in surprise, silently gestured him towards the wall. There was a small, barely noticeable door leading almost directly to Elisif's chambers. Shagram nodded and followed her lead.

The servant's corridors were eerily silent, full of dust and spider webs, but Erdi was already long used to them. However, dragging a huge Orc in full Steel Plate armor with an equally huge battleaxe on his back, was a bit challenging. Every time she paused to open another passageway, Shagram would almost bump into her. They navigated more by feeling than sight.

If Erdi wasn't feeling so… out of sorts, she believed she would have enjoyed this. She usually did. It all felt so… mysterious, like an adventure. From what she could see, though, Shagram was not enjoying it half as much as she did.

All too soon, they were ready to step outside the cramped space and enter the Queen's personal chambers. Erdi just hoped she will not be there.

She opened the small door and her eyes immediately found Elisif's. So the Queen was there after all.

As was the Dunmer holding a Daedric Dagger to her throat.

Erdi froze in place, but thankfully Shagram didn't hesitate. As soon as he saw the Dunmer, he pulled his battleaxe and… roared.

The Dunmer was so shocked to see them he dropped the dagger. He dove after it, but Shagram was faster. His battleaxe found the Dunmer's back and buried itself deep into his spine. The Dunmer gave a strangled cry and fell down in a pool of his own blood, dead.

Elisif's knees gave out and she fell down to the ground, sobbing. Shagram immediately went to her. "Are you allright, my Queen? Do you need help?" He put his gloved hand on her shoulder.

Elisif shook her head and started crying in earnest. Shagram hesitated for a moment, then gathered her in his arms and held her close. The queen broke down in sobs and clutched him close to her.

Erdi watched it happen with a strange feeling of… unease. Now that she thought about it, she'd never seen Shagram talk to anyone else, unless it was to get a job. Slowly, she started moving. For some reason, she did not want to approach her husband and the Queen right now, so she went to check the assassin.

He was lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. Erdi really didn't want to touch it, but she wanted to know who it was and more importantly, who sent him after Elisif. This was important, she just knew it.

She resigned herself to getting the blood on her clothes and kneeled down next to him. As she went through his pockets, she tried very hard not to think on what she was doing.

The assassin had almost nothing on him. Not even a coinpurse. Just some leather armor, the Daedric Dagger he attacked Elisif with and a book.

Erdi pulled it out and looked at the cover.

**Boethiah's Proving.**

She shivered with dread. Another Daedra, then. Weren't Boethiah's cultists also an assassin guild? She heard something about a rivalry with the Dark Brotherhood. With shaking hands, she showed the book to Shagram who was still holding a weeping Elisif.

He startled when he saw the cover, then nodded to her. He gently disengaged from the Queen, then picked her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the rooms in the direction of the court. No doubt going to find Falk Firebeard - as the person closest to the Queen and her Steward, he will no doubt know what to do.

As they walked out of the main door of the Queen's chambers, the guard posted outside almost jumped out of his skin when he saw them. For a moment, he seemed not to know what he was supposed to do, then quietly followed behind Erdi. They passed several people who gaped at them, even a flabbergasted Una, before they reached the court. Most of the people ended up following them to see what was happening.

Falk turned to them and his eyes widened, "What is going on here?!" He approached them quickly, a frown forming on his face.

Elisif shivered, but raised her head from Shagram's shoulder and looked at Falk with eyes red from crying. "I… I was attacked," he sobbed. "So…some Dunmer tried to kill me."

"What?" Falk was horified. He gestured for the guards to go check the Queen's chambers, then he stepped up to them. "Please tell me what happened, my lady."

Shagram moved to a bench nearby and gently put Elisif down. When he tried to move away, Elisif grabbed his hand and her eyes silently begged him not to go. He sighed and kneeled down next to her again.

Erdi was completely unprepared for the flash of jealousy that passed through her. 'Come on, girl' she told herself, 'the poor Jarl was almost murdered not five minutes ago. Shagram was the one who saved her; she must simply be grateful to him. Surely it means nothing.' But no matter what she told herself, the way Elisif clung to her husband bothered her.

When she wished for a husband everyone would want, she expected them to be jealous of her… not to ignore her completely and get familiar with him as if she wasn't there at all.

Elisif turned back to Falk, "I was on my way to the court, when this… elf came out of nowhere. He grabbed me and… and…" Her eyes filled with tears again.

Falk gently took her hand and whispered soothingly, "Take your time, my lady."

Elisif gathered herself and continued, "He started telling me how he was going to murder me. That… a client wanted to gain more power and I was in his way. All the time he held the dagger to my throat. He was just about to… to… slit my throat, when our friend here came into my rooms. The… assassin," Elisif swallowed heavily, then continued in a shaking voice, "he dropped his dagger, then this man killed him with a single hit of his battleaxe."

And not once was the poor maid mentioned, Erdi thought bitterly. Invisible as always. She snorted. Nobles.

Elisif turned her eyes towards Shagram, "Take off your helmet, please. I wish to see the face of my savior."

Shagram flinched and his face turned to Erdi's. She knew what he was silently asking her. She was the one who asked him not to reveal himself. Until know, all rumors could be discounted - people might gossip and suspect, but they never saw any proof. In a room as full as this, once he pulled the helmet off, everyone will know… and Erdi will be the one to bear the brunt of their hateful comments.

She sighed. They did not really have a choice; she was not about to deny the Queen's request. She nodded back to him.

"As my lady wishes," he responded to the Queen's request quietly. Shagram's hands went to the clasps holding the helmet in place. He slowly undid them, then pulled the helmet off.

A wave of whispers passed through the room. Erdi saw Una's viciously victorious face out of the corner of her eyes and winced.

Elisif stared at Shagram for a moment. There was not a hint of disgust on her face. In fact, she looked… surprised. And… was she blushing? Erdi was shocked to see her behave like a silly maiden with a crush.

Elisif shook herself and gave him a tremulous smile, "This is the second time you've helped Solitude, hero." She took a deep breath and stood on shaking legs. Shagram stood up as well and silently watched her.

"You have done me a great service, Shagram gro-Moloth. One I will not soon forget. For your selfless actions, I grant you the title of Thane of Haafingar. It is the greatest honor that is within my power to grant. I assign you Jordis, to serve as your Housecarl and grant you a weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're a part of the common rabble now, would we?" She smiled at him.

Another wave of excited whispers from the people gathered at the court. Then several of them started clapping and the rest soon joined.

Haafingar had a new Thane.

Both Erdi and Shagram stood there in shock. Whatever they expected when they went to check on Erdi's hunch, this was not it. Shagram was now a noble. A Thane! A real life noble of Haafingar, one of the closest people to the High Queen of Skyrim.

Before they could respond, Elisif frowned a little again. "There is one more thing. I… need you to do a favor for me."

Shagram bowed to her, "Of course, my lady," he said, still shocked.

"I need you to find out who sent this wicked assassin after me. I can think of no one better suited for the task than you. Would you do this for me?"

Shagram nodded again, "Certainly."

Elisif smiled, this time a bit more relaxed. "Thank you, once again. Gods help you, my friend." Then she did one thing no one in the room expected. She offered him her hand.

Shagram froze for a second, then carefully took it into his own. He bowed and his lips gently touched her delicate skin. Elisif blushed harder. When Shagram stood straight and noticed the Queen's blush, his lips curled in a small invonluntary smile, still holding her small hand in his large one.

Erdi seethed. How dare he! That… that man completely embarassed her in front of the whole court of Solitude! Kissing Elisif's hand, all but flirting with her and ignoring Erdi completely. The moment he took his helmet off and was not cast away or ridiculed, he thought he could flirt right in front of her and she'd do nothing?

Just you wait, she will… She will…

Her shoulders slumped and she looked away. She will do nothing. What could she do? Accuse the High Queen of Skyrim of seducing her husband? They were not even truly married. Daedric commands did not count - if anyone asked, they would never admit to it, not if they valued their lives.

Now that she thought about it, they were not even properly mated. She did not know much about Orsimeri, but this one thing was common knowledge. Mates always marked each other. And she bore no marks. There was nothing binding them and if Shagram decided to throw her away and become the Queen's lover, it was his right.

They spent these last few weeks in each other's company, as if they were married, but now Erdi realized they were not. He was just a man forcibly summoned by an evil Daedric God so he could fulfill a role she cast for him. What was she to him other than useless baggage and a forced duty? The only thing binding him was his word to Vile. Not respect or caring. Not…

As she stood there shaking, Shagram slowly approached her. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but withdrew it when he saw Erdi flinch.

He had no idea what he did wrong. He thought the title of Thane would please her. They were nobles now. So why did she look like he disgusted…

Oh.

This was just about the first time he put his helmet down around her in the light of the day. Until now, the only time she saw him without his helmet on was when they met first met several weeks ago and… and at night, in their room. With a single candle lighting the whole room. This must have been a brutal reminder of who… what he was.

He guessed the daily healing was off as well, then. 'I better go buy some proper potions,' he thought morosely.

He gestured her to go with him. It was time to leave the Blue Palace.

As they walked down the stairs to the front door, a beautiful blond Nord in heavy armor approached them. She turned to Shagram and introduced herself, "My name is Jordis, the one the Jarl has appointed to be your housecarl. It's an honor to serve you. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life."

Shagram helplessly looked around. What was he to do now? He did not even have a home for his… housecarl to guard. Erdi did not seem pleased either and he had no idea why. Was it not better if she had someone to guard her from… whatever the danger in this city was? Then an idea came to him, "I currently have no home. But we do have… some possessions that might need guarding. We keep them with a friend of ours. I would appreciate it if you'd make sure nothing untoward happens to them or our friend while I'm gone on business."

The Housecarl, Jordis, gave a short bow, "As my Thane wishes."

Shagram sighed with relief. Then he made a quick decision. "Why don't we go see him right now? I'm sure he would like an introduction as well. You will spend a lot of time around him after all."

"Certainly, my Thane. Where does your friend live?" Jordis gave another polite bow.

Shagram started to feel a bit awkward. He was not used to this… respect. People usually sneered at him if he had his helmet off or feared him if he had it on. "He lives here, at the Palace."

One of Jordis' eyebrows rose up a bit. Shagram was actualy relieved to see some emotions in her. He was starting to get a bit worried there.

As soon as they entered the Palace kitchens, they were all hit with a wave of delicious smells of cooked food and the sight of the grinning Palace cook.

"So," Odar grinned, "Moving up in the world, are you? I hope you won't forget your friends among the 'common rabble', my dear nobles."

Shagram grinned despite himself. He might have only met Odar a few times when he dropped his things off, but the man was already becoming a friend. Sharp-tongued and sharp-witted, he reminded him of some old friends from the publishing house.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Odar looked straight at Jordis and checked her over, head to foot. Shagram was surprised to see his housecarl blush.

"This is Jordis, our housecarl. And this man is our friend Odar, the cook of the Blue Palace," he introduced them. Jordis gave a curt warrior's bow and Odar happily waved at her. "Since we do not have a house yet, I believe it will be best for her to guard… well… you." At Odar's surprised look, he continued. "We have been keeping our possessions with you for a while now and others surely noticed. It is not wise to leave a temptation like that unguarded. I think today proved that strangers can sneak into the Palace without much difficulty. I certainly don't want to be the cause of your suffering, friend, should someone decide to do more than steal."

Odar scratched the back of his head in an embarassed gesture, "Ah, that is… very kind of you." Then he smiled again. "I will definitely not protest the presence of a pretty girl around here. The kitchens can get boring, you know."

Jordis almost giggled, but managed to cover it with a cough. Shagram was not convinced. But… as long as they got along…

"What about you, Erdi?" Odar turned to her, suddenly, "You're being very quiet today. Is something the matter?"

Erdi winced and looked away from all the intense stares suddenly aimed at her, "I… no, I'm fine."

Odar just gave her a look, but said nothing. Shagram was grateful for that. They would not make a very good first impression on Jordis if she heard the bitter, disgusted words she'd no doubt say if Odar pressed.

It was better to finish the meeting here, before something else happened. He felt this day already had more than enough surprises.

"I believe we should go," he spoke quietly. "I will need to prepare and get some supplies for my search of the Queen's assassins. Jordis can spend the day preparing and meet with you tomorrow so she can start guarding you."

"Sure," Odar nodded. As they all turned to leave, he called back after them, "Erdi, stay for a moment… please."

Erdi simply nodded and waved to Shagram and Jordis to go without her. Shagram had a feeling that he knew what she will discuss with Odar. The disastrous marriage she found herself trapped in and the way he embarassed her before the entire court of Solitude when he took off his helmet; Elisif's reaction nothwithstanding. He briefly closed his eyes in pain, then turned on his heels and left. Jordis quietly followed him.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

As soon as they left, Odar turned to Erdi, "So, did something happen?" he asked her bluntly.

"I…" Erdi gave up trying to formulate words and just threw herself into his arms. Then she just let it all out and sobbed into his dirty clothes, "He just… completely humiliated me. When Elisif named him Thane, he went and flirted with her in front of everyone and completely ignored me! I… we… we are supposed to be married. Mated. Whatever. Should it not mean something?"

Now she also felt like a hypocrite. She was the one to force Shagram into this… thing between them. But still, did he not act as her husband? He could have tried to… not embarass her in front of everyone she ever knew.

Odar just patted her head, like she was still a weedy little girl. Then he held her tight and let her cry on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, he started talking in a careful voice, as if he was not sure he should get involved, but couldn't help himself. "Are you sure he did it to humiliate you? Maybe he was just not used to pretty women flirting with him."

"And his first reaction is to flirt back?!" Erdi was getting angry through her tears.

"Well, yes." Odar shrugged. "If Elisif the Fair herself flirted with me, I'd definitely respond, just to be able to say that the Queen likes me. Also, he's an Orc. How many times do you think it happened to him?"

"It must have happened before," she muttered, sulking.

Odar just sighed. "Anyway, he doesn't seem the type that would do it just to hurt you." He added cautiously, "Are you sure you're not… overreacting?"

"No, I'm not!" she almost shouted at him.

"Alright, alright," Odar lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "It's your… marriage. In any case, you will have some time to think it through now."

Erdi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's going to try and find the Queen's assassins, right?" Odar lifted his eyebrow at her, "That could take a while. I doubt he'll return to the city for several weeks, maybe even months. That will give you some time to think it through."

Her eyes widened. She heard about the Shrine of Boethiah - it was almost on the other end of Skyrim. Did that mean she will stay in Solitude alone?

At Erikur's mercy?

"I… I have to go. See him. Right now." She barely heard Odar say his goodbyes as she all but ran out of the Palace kitchens.

Thankfully the kitchens were near the entrance and no one saw her red eyes. She had to find Shagram before he left. Ask him to take her with him. There was no way she could stay in this city without a husband to protect her.

An hour later, Erdi found herself out of breath from nerves and getting desperate. Where was he?

Every shopkeeper saw him, but nobody knew where he was right now. Most of them recognized who she asked about only once when she described him. It was almost sad how no one even knew his name. That… might have been her fault. How was he to introduce himself with an Orc name when he was trying to hide his race?

If she was still not so… angry with him, she might have felt guilty.

At last, Erdi gave up her search and went to rest in their room. Hopefully he will come to say goodbye before he left. 'Unless he's saying his personal goodbyes to the Queen right now,' she thought bitterly.

As soon as she opened the door to their rooms, she found Shagram sitting in his usual chair with his helmet on once again. She almost sighed with relief at the sight of him. Looked like the whole time she searched for him, he waited for her in their room. Erdi watched him stand up and turn towards her.

He took a step closer, then stopped himself and hesitated, "Erdi."

"Hello," she whispered. She couldn't look him in the eyes. For some strange reason, Odar's words kept replaying in her mind. Did she… overreact? The way he kissed Elisif's hand was very suggestive, true, but she didn't think anyone actually suspected them of having an affair… or even being truly attracted to each other. She was the Queen - it just wasn't done.

She heard Shagram sigh softly, then he said quietly, "I will have to leave. Soon. I need to get on with the investigation of Boethiah's Cult." His head in the heavy helmet turned away from her. "It will probably take me some time. I wanted to say goodbye."

Erdi swallowed heavily. The moment of truth. "Would you take me with you?"

Shagram started and turned his head towards her, "What?"

"Take me with you. Please." She did not want to beg, but was willing to do… almost anything so she did not have to stay in this city alone. What if Erikur tried something?

"Erdi, why would you…" he took a step towards her but stopped himself. He continued quietly, "You are safe here. This cultist tried to murder the Queen and almost managed it. If I took you with me, you'd be in great danger - far more than whatever endangers you here."

Erdi hugged herself. "I would not be so sure," she muttered.

Shagram hesitated for a moment, then finally approached her, "What… Who threatens you?" When he saw her start to clam up, he continued a bit more forcefully, "I need to know this, Erdi. How am I to protect you, if I don't know what I'm supposed to protect you from?"

She felt tears threaten to fall. He was right; she knew that. Erdi just didn't want to talk about her problems. Not only was she still scared of what else Erikur might do to her, she also found it embarassing to talk about all this to the man who was supposed to be her knight.

But she could not keep hiding it forever. Who knew? Maybe once she told him, he will have some ideas on how to resolve the situation without her having to leave Solitude forever.

With a sigh, she went to sit on the bed. Shagram kneeled down in front of her and reached for her hand, then hesitated and put it back down. She had no idea why he stopped himself, since they touched more than this every night when they went to sleep, but decided to let it go for now. She had a tale to tell, as short and stupid as it may be.

With a deep breath, she began, "As you might know, I've been working as a maid at the Blue Palace for over ten years, ever since I was a young girl. I usually stayed out of everyone's way and just did my job as I was supposed to. That was good enough for the nobles. As soon as my work for the day was done, I was free to go visit the Bard's College or the Kitchens and do whatever I pleased."

She hugged herself and stared at the floor. "One day, I realized one of the Thanes was watching me. It… was not uncommon, but they usually got over it when I told them I was not interested in… their offer. This one, Erikur, was different, though." Sne snorted, "He just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What happened?" he asked her in a whisper.

"The day before… we first met, he had me cornered in one of the rooms on the lower floor. The guest chambers where no one ever goes. No one besides me to keep the rooms clean." She started to shiver, "He tried to… chat me up, but I refused. Politely. But he wouldn't let it go. He… he started calling me a… a whore, how I must be begging for it, since all… all maids are loose and… and how I was just a greedy bitch playing hard to get." It was getting harder for her to say this, but she knew she couldn't stop now, "I tried to get away from him, but he… blocked my way out. When I tried to push past him, he reached for my… breasts. I… I panicked."

Shagram finally put his hand over hers and simply waited for her to gather her courage to continue.

Gratefully, she squeezed his gloved hand back in hers and finished her sorry tale. "I pushed him aside and ran to hide at the College. I, err, also might have… accidentaly… kicked his crotch. A bit." She whispered with an embarassed blush.

In the quiet of their room, his snort was clearly audible. "It's not funny!" she glared at him. "I was fired from my job the very next day. As I no longer had any home or a place to stay, I decided to leave for Whiterun. Then this dog statue, Barbas, told me that his master could bring me my knight… and you know the rest." She finished despondently.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Shagram eventually cleared his throat, "Are you certain you wish to travel the wilderness with me? It seems this Erikur already had his revenge on you."

Erdi shook her head, "I met his sister. She was certain that Erikur still had it for me. Seems I injured his pride and he is seething, not at all willing to let it go." She turned her face away from him. "With you, at least I know you'll try to protect me. In here, I'd be alone at the mercy of an arrogant, evil man who wants to destroy me. I'll take my chances with the assassins."

She heard him sigh, "As you wish, Princess." He gently squeezed her hand and stood up. "We will have to get you some proper armor…"

"I already have some," she interrupted him. "I… bought some after the attack at the Temple. It's back at Odar's. I can go get it now." Better to hurry up before her husband changes his mind.

He extended his hand to help her stand and she took it, as usual. Yet when she pulled herself up, he failed to hide a wince. That was when she remembered that they went to the palace straight from the College.

"Wait, you are still injured?!"

"Erm, maybe a bit. But it's nothing to worry about," he added quickly when he saw her gear up for a lecture. "Just a few scrapes and bruises."

"Yes, I know all about your 'scrapes and bruises'. You could be bleeding out in there and wouldn't admit it." She gave a long-suffering sigh. "Come on, pull it off. I'll heal you."

His head inexplicably turned towards the window. She followed his gaze; what was he looking at? It was just a normal sunny day outside. "It's… I'm fine. You don't need to bother."

"Yes, I do," she would not be brushed aside. If she was to only do the one thing for him, she needed to do it properly. "I will not leave you hurting." Erdi took a step closer, but Shagram just backed away from her again. What was wrong with him today? He never protested her healing this much before. Erdi thought she heard him sigh in resignation, when he stopped backing away.

"I… yes. As you wish," he bowed his head. Shagram turned away from her and started to unlace the buckles holding his armor together. As he put the armor down, Erdi's mouth suddenly went dry. Now she knew why he did not want to undress.

She usually healed him only in the evenings, when she couldn't see him properly. But now… he suddenly seemed bigger than ever. And so very… green. She felt a bit intimidated. But it wouldn't do to back down now.

She stepped up to him and gently laid her hand on his back. The muscles under her fingers tensed, as if he was prepared for an attack. Her eyes closed and she muttered the healing spell. As her power flowed into him, she felt him start to relax. Still casting, her hand found all the damaged skin and healed it by ghosting her fingers over his hurts. As she moved to heal his front side, she noticed his face was still turned away from her and he stared resolutely ahead.

Her fingers found even more small injuries and with a touch, she healed them all. When she reached up for the scrape the helmet left on his jaw, however, he caught her hand. "You…" Shagram swallowed. "You don't need to heal that," he told her in a shaking voice.

"Yes, I do," she whispered back. As she gently touched his jaw, she saw him close his eyes as if in pain. Well, that was rude. Erdi might be no Elisif the Fair, but she didn't think she was that disgusting to look at.

All seemed to be going well until she slid her hands down his chest, checking for any unhealed scrapes and reached for his greaves. He gasped and grabbed her hands much more forcefully to stop her from going further. "There is no need to heal… there."

She looked at him, feeling a bit insulted. "I'm not so bad at it, that I would not know how to heal legs."

"I… yes, I know that…"

"So why shouldn't I? You did not protest my healing since your fight against the Wolf Queen. I was exhausted then, but now I'm not." She gave him a suspicious look, "Is there a reason for you to refuse my help?"

He swallowed heavily a few times, then stuttered, "N…no, there's… not." He let go of her hands.

The buckles posed no problem - after weeks of healing him, she knew his armor by heart. Once the greaves fell away, the impressive bulge in his woolen underwear told her all she needed to know. "Oh."

Shagram looked away and his cheeks turned dark.

She had trouble supressing her smile. Was that what he was worried about? A maiden she might be, but she was not ignorant of men and their needs. The bards certainly talked a lot about that topic. If he thought she would shy away from him while… in this state, he was wrong. It was common knowledge that men got excited when touched by a woman - she would not take it personally.

When she knelt down in front of him to reach his legs properly, she heard him supress a groan. She sighed. No matter how awkward it was for them both, they will just have to get over it. She refused to let him suffer, injured, when she could heal him.

Soon ehough, he was all healed and Erdi stood back up. He wouldn't meet her eyes. On one hand, she was glad that they got over this hurdle right now, before they left for a long journey where she will no doubt have to heal him several times; on the other she hoped their travels together won't be spent in long awkward silences.

She sighed again, then decided to go prepare for the journey. "I need to get my armor from Odar." Gods, did that sound weird to say. "I better go prepare, if we are to leave so soon."

Shagram warily looked into her eyes, then immediately dropped them back down, still blushing. "Yes, that would be best. I… I'll wait for you here."

Erdi just nodded to him and left their room. As soon as the door closed behind her, she smiled.

Looked like she will finally have an adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out of Solitude was… different, this time.

Erdi left Solitude countless times on all sorts of errands. To check imported goods at the Docks, or to talk with Katla at her farm and buy her produce. This time, she left Solitude to go on an adventure. She smiled.

Strange, how her dreams seemed to be coming true after all. She had a chance to live outside the city's walls, have grand adventures and solve mysteries. What could be better than solving the mystery of the Queens assassins? She even had a title and riches, thanks to her husband.

She looked at Shagram out of the corner of her eyes. He was dressed in full steel plate once again. To her surprise, she found herself missing the unobstructed view of his face. When he didn't have his helmet on, his face was so expressive… Her eyes instead went to her own armor.

Once Shagram saw the simple leather armor set she bought, he decided to do one better and took it with him before she could put it on. Erdi followed to see him meet up with Sybille Stentor. After a bit of haggling, he managed to get the mage to enchant it. Now it was much easier to wear and even worked a bit like mage's robes - it supported her magicka and made healing spells much easier to cast.

She was very grateful to him. In this armor and with a tall, intimidating husband by her side, she actually felt safer here on the road than inside Solitude's walls.

As if aware of her thoughts, Shagram's head turned towards her, "So, any idea where to start our search for Boethiah's cultists?"

"Hmm. I do not know much," she started cautiously, "but I heard about a Shrine to Boethiah somewhere past Windhelm." She thought for a moment, then added, "We could ask the Penitus Oculatus at Dragon Bridge. I heard they are preparing for the Emperor's upcoming visit. They must know about all possible threats, right?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Dragon Bridge it is, then."

Once they arrived at Dragon Bridge, Erdi was almost out of breath. Her husband set a punishing pace - they were almost running! And here Erdi thought she was in good shape…

"Do you know where to find a Shrine to Boethiah?" Shagram asked a guard without preamble.

The man almost jumped out of his skin, then gave them a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know? Are you some kind of cultist?"

"No, I'm the man who is going to kill them all," he answered coldly.

Erdi stared at him - this was the coldest, harshest tone she ever heard him use. There was even a hint of growl in his voice. Did he detest the idea of being mistaken for a Daedra worshipper? Or did he think about Elisif and how she was almost killed? She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, right," the guard stuttered. Looked like she was not the only one her husband intimidated. He could be really scary when he wanted to be. "The Sacellum of Boethiah can be found in Eastmarch, just past the Traitor's Post hideout. Here, I'll mark it on your map."

Shagram thanked him and packed the map back in his bags. Then picked them back up and aimed straight for the road.

Erdi called after him, "Wait!"

He turned his head towards her. "Yes, Princess?"

"Are we not going to spend the night here? It's already getting dark." She pointed at the sky. While the afternoon sun was amazingly beautiful, it meant that night will fall in just a few hours.

He sighed. "These assassins will not wait for us forever. If we want to find out who ordered Elisif's assassination, we cannot delay. We will have to be faster than them, get there before they learn of their fellow's failure."

"Yes, but…"

"That means," he talked over her and turned back towards the road again, "we will have to travel faster than their messengers. If that means spending a few nights on the road, then so be it." His voice sounded mischievous when he continued, "You did want to know how adventurers live, right? Well, they spend most of their time on the road and sleeping in the wild."

Suddenly, Erdi had a feeling the adventurer's life was not as amazingly romantic as she always imagined it to be.

No matter. She was determined to see this through and have her adventure. If the endless work as maid at the Blue Palace didn't break her will, running wild and free through the beautiful countryside won't either. 'Good things come to those who are willing to work hard for them,' right? Time to start living like that, too. "Very well. I'm ready to go."

Shagram hesitated when she stepped back up to him. "You know, if you wanted, you could stay at Dragon Bridge. I doubt Erikur would come search for you here. You'll have enough money to live comfortably for several months and…"

Erdi just shook her head, "No. I wanted to have an adventure. Besides, if I stayed here, who would heal you?" She smiled at him.

He startled and she heard his soft laugh. He hesitated for a moment, then bowed down until his helmet almost touched her ear and whispered, "Careful there, Princess. I might start to think you like touching me."

A not unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. She opened her mouth to reply… but then closed it without saying a thing. Did she…?

Erdi heard about healers who were capable of healing through clothes or armor. She also knew that she'd be able to heal her husband by touching just a bit of his skin, like a shoulder. There was no need to touch the skin around the wound. Yet every night, she told him to strip and healed all the wounds by touching them.

She blushed.

"Let's just go," she said eventually and started walking in the direction of the bridge. All the way, she felt Shagram's intense stare on her back, but did not turn to meet it.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

'That was surprising,' Shagram thought as he ran beside his wife once they left Dragon Bridge. The night was fast approaching. They will have to find a place to make camp soon. But he couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eyes.

When they arrived at Dragon Bridge, he thought she'd be ready to give up. He ran at his usual tempo, on purpose not taking his wife's lower stamina into consideration. He thought that once she saw a bit of what adventurers lived like, she'd give up.

It would easily solve most of his problems. He would not need to worry about her getting hurt on this dangerous quest and she'd be safe and sound, away from that Erikur. As long as he bought enough health potions, he should face no great difficulties.

But Erdi surprised him. Not only was she willing to give up her comforts to follow him, she did not complain about… well… anything he did. Not the tempo, not the lack of comfort, not when they passed Rorikstead without even a pause, not the fact neither of them bought a horse despite the fact they could definitely afford it…

Not about having to heal him after a fight, despite his reactions to her touch.

He shivered once again. Seeing her kneel down in front of him, her face mere inches from his crotch… And then she offered to heal him, despite seeing his reactions to her being so close.

Sometimes he thought she did this to torture him. But… no, he only had to look her in the eyes to see her innocence. She might know something, but obviously not enough to be wary. If she knew what thoughts ran through his mind…

He scolded himself for trying his luck with that stupid comment he made. Erdi was skittish enough around him as it was; then he risked loosing her touch completely once he agreed to have her heal him in the light of day. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he clearly saw her discomfort over healing him in the broad daylight. But it wasn't enough for him, no, he had to project his own wishes on her and suggested she liked touching him.

Two rejections in his life weren't enough for him, obviously. He had to push and push, until he pushed Erdi away, too.

The sight of scaffolding ahead disrupted his musings.

Strange, it didn't seem like a settlement. More like a bandit hideout. Shagram looked around to see if there was any good way to bypass them, but couldn't see any. River on one side, sharp rocks on the other. This spot was carefully chosen, he could see that. So, thinking bandits, then. The dangerous kind.

Erdi slowed down when she saw him pause. He silently pointed out the structure ahead and saw her nod. She pulled out their map. This spot was marked as Robber's Gorge.

Shagram readied his battleaxe, then paused. This will be the second time he will fight when Erdi was nearby. He did not want to remind her of… himself too much with his battle roars.

Before he could decide what to do, a figure walked from behind the rock wall. As soon as the man spotted them, he roared a battlecry and charged at them. Shagram gave up on trying to mask his own fighting style and roared too. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Erdi flinch. With a heavy heart, he sprinted up to the bandit and engaged him in a fight. They will deal with all this later.

An arrow pierced his shoulder and he cried out in pain. Looked like the bandit's friends noticed the fight and decided to join in. He ignored the arrow sticking out of his shoulder and finished the man in front of him.

He looked back to see if Erdi was safe before he went to deal with the archers… and she was gone. His eyes desperately skipped all over the place trying to find her. When he finally saw her, his heart almost stopped.

She had her iron dagger out and was trying to sneak up on one of the archers. Neither of the two bandits noticed her yet, but from the angle she was going, it was only a matter of time. She needed a distraction.

He roared again, then grabbed a rock nearby and threw it with all his strength at the archer further away from Erdi. The rock hit the bandit square in the face and dropped her on the road, unconscious. Another arrow hit him, this time in the leg and he hissed in pain. He heard more bandits approaching. Soon, he will have a tough fight on his hands.

Erdi sneaked up to the man and… hesitated. He could see her hovering behind him, doing nothing.

'Come on, Princess, you can do it,' he prayed to all the Divines he knew and some he did not that she will slit the bandit's throat before he noticed her.

"Ha! Found you!" More bandits appeared from behind their wall… on the scaffolding beside Erdi. They were looking at Shagram. Thankfully it seemed they hadn't spotter Erdi yet.

When she saw them, Erdi panicked and buried her dagger deep inside the bandit's throat. His blood-filled gurgle alerted the others to her presence. Shagram watched with horror as all the bandits turned towards her.

He would never make it to her in time.

But Erdi surprised him again. When she saw the bandits running towards her, swords drawn, she jumped from the ledge onto the rock wall and from there down onto the road. Without looking back, she ran to hide behind Shagram.

He sighed with relief and turned his attention back to the problem at hand. With a wince, he ripped the two arrows from his shoulder and leg and readied his battleaxe. Good thing the bandits decided to run through the inside of their camp, rather than jump down like Erdi did. That gave him a bit of time to prepare.

The first two to approach him were cut down immediately. The rest of them were more cautious after that and he suffered several hits from their swords before he managed to kill them. Erdi stood back and watched. He was grateful she did not get involved more than she already had.

There were only two bandits left when another joined in. This one was dressed from head to toe in heavy Steel Armor, carried an Ebony Greatsword and acted with more confidence than the others. Their leader, he decided.

The first hit from the leader almost cut his arm off. Thankfully he jumped back before she could get a good angle. The bandit's Greatsword went through his Steel Plate as if it wasn't there and left a deep cut in its wake. Shagram winced. He already felt woozy from the arrows and sword wounds. Fighting three-on-one against a bandit of such skill… That won't be easy. He steeled himself for the injuries.

First things first. Jumping aside in heavy armor was not easy, but it could be done. The weaker bandits had to be dealt with first. The Bandit Leader will require his full concentration; it wouldn't to do get hit in the back by one of the weaker ones when he was distracted.

Several power attacks with his battleaxe later, there was only Shagram and the Bandit Leader left alive. If he wasn't injured, this fight would be fine. But… the cut on his arm and several smaller ones on his sides were still bleeding. As were the arrow holes in his shoulder and leg. The bandit sensed victory and pushed harder. Shagram could do little but block. Should things continue like this, he doubted he'd survive.

A dagger flew past his shoulder and hit the bandit in the face. It might have hit her with the flat side and fall away, but it distracted her long enough for Shagram to go on the offensive.

He gave everything into one last hit and buried his battleaxe deep into the bandit's unprotected head. With one last gurgle, she fell down, dead.

Panting, he turned back to Erdi. She saved his life with that dagger throw and he needed to thank her.

She stood there looking uncertain. He wanted to reassure her that the fight was over, that she needed not fear him. He would never hurt his Princess. He managed a single step towards her.

His vision went dark and he fell.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Erdi saw him fall and gasped with horror. 'No. Not like this! He can't die like this!' she thought desperately as she ran up to him and tried her best to get to his injuries.

She got his helmet off and grabbed his face. Her hands lit up with the familiar light of her healing spell and she pushed as much power into him as she could.

When she felt like she could heal no more without falling unconscious herself, she unbuckled his armor to check his wounds. Most of them were healed completely, only the arrow hole in his shoulder left a faint scar. So it seemed she could heal without touching injuries after all. She sighed with relief.

Then she noticed all the blood. Shagram's. All around her, on her, on his armor and spilling onto the road. His injuries were healed, but she feared it might be too late.

Frantically, she dove for their bag and found a healing potion. If her magic was not enough, this might do the trick. She threw the stopper away, uncaring where it fell and crawled back to Shagram.

She climbed on top of his half-naked body and gently opened his mouth, careful not to cut herself on his tusks. Thankfully she did not need to force him to swallow. The potion's magic ensured that it will slide down his throat without any difficulties.

His raspy breathing evened out under Erdi's watchful eyes. She did not dare climb off him, in case he needed more help.

Yellow eyes blinked a few times, then he noticed Erdi above him and smiled. One of his large hands gently grasped the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. Her eyes widened.

Their lips touched.

She might have been kissed once or twice when she was a young girl, but no kiss ever felt like this, she thought, shivering. No kiss ever made her heart beat faster and gasp for breath. She heard Shagram groan under her. One of her own hands went to his face and caressed his cheek.

When he felt her respond, he growled into their kiss and grabbed her waist. With one move, he flipped them over and ended up lying between her legs. Erdi gasped in shock - this was all happening a bit too fast. Shagram used her gasp and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

A wave of heat passed through her and she moaned as she felt his tongue moving. Yet her hands went to his shoulders; with shaking fingers, she tried to push him off. When he felt her shake beneath him, Shagram paused. Slowly, he withdrew his tongue from her mouth and rose up on his elbows above her.

Erdi couldn't read his expression. If she wasn't shaking herself, she'd say he looked almost… scared.

"I…" he began, but stopped himself. "Sorry," he muttered and turned his eyes away from her. He shakily tried to stand up. All he managed was to fall beside her.

Erdi did not know how to respond. Her legs still shook and she was not certain she could speak without croaking. Looking at him, she saw he was still too weak to stand. They needed to get to safety, before more bandits found them lying in the middle of the road.

She stood up. Shagram wouldn't meet her eyes and simply stayed lying on the road. Having no idea what to do, she took a good look at their surroundings. There was a wooden wall just up the road. Maybe there was a tent or something up there.

She crouched down next to him. She hoped Shagram will have enough strength to walk - there was no way Erdi would be able to carry him up that hill, no matter how small it was.

"Shagram?"

"Y…yes?" he dared to peek at her, then quickly turned away again.

"Can you stand? We need to get inside, soon." The sky outside was almost completely dark. Only the last sun's rays peeked through the mountains. Soon enough there won't be enough light to walk by, much less to find shelter.

Shagram staggered up and wavered on his feet. Despite all the healing and the health potion, he had to fight to stay awake.

Erdi hesitated, then put one of his big arms over her shoulders. She felt him startle, but ignored it and started leading him towards the wooden structure. Good thing she did not have to support his full weight. As heavy as he was, she would not have managed.

Slowly, one foot at a time, they walked over to the gate. Once they got inside, Erdi saw several tents… and a wooden house just up the stairs. She was already tired from supporting Shagram up the hill, but knew that he could not stay in a tent like this. Without a Nord's resistance to cold, he would freeze to death. The house would offer better protection. With a tired sigh, she started dragging her husband to the house.

Once inside, she helped him lay down on the bed, lighted the lantern by the bedside and started looking around for furs or something to keep him warm. The only thing in this… shack was that little piece of fur covering the straw. That wouldn't do. He needed to keep warm, truly warm. She will search through the bandit leader's chest and wardrobe and… was that a trapdoor? Maybe they had something in the cellar, too.

Or she could… share her body heat.

For the first time since the night after they got 'married', Erdi felt nervous about lying next to him. What if… what if he kissed her again? She did not know whether to be excited or scared at that prospect.

As she kept digging through the bandit leader's chest and wardrobe, she threw glances at the unmoving form of her husband. His eyes were firmly closed and his breathing uneven. She has never seen him this badly off, not even after he fought the legendary Potema. She guiltily wondered if it was her presence that somehow messed up his fighting. Her seeking hands finally found something - a couple sets of clothes in the wardrobe by the bed. They weren't all that great by themselves, but stacked and used as blankets, they will keep him warm for the time being.

She nervously approached him. He still wouldn't open his eyes. "I have found some clothes. They could work as blankets for now." As his eyes finally opened, she showed him what she found. He nodded tiredly.

Erdi covered him with the clothes as best she could and continued in an uncertain voice, "There is a trap door. I… want to check where it leads, to see if there is anything else we could use. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," he whispered.

The corners of her mouth lifted in an uncertain smile and she took the key that lay on the bedside table.

The trapdoor led to a small underground cave full of the bandit's supplies. There was even a small lake with a boat in there. She had no idea bandits could be this organized. As she dug through the various sacks and barrels, Erdi found enough food to last them the whole journey and finally understood why Shagram barely bought enough supplies for a couple of days. Why waste gold on food when they could easily take some from the bandits he killed?

A journal on the table caught her attention. She sat down to read it and after she got through the first few pages, was grateful she did so. It seemed they came just in time, before the bandit groups could split… and their leader could disappear with a chest full of gold she kept in a tree stump nearby. But… they will hardly be able to carry it all the way to Boethiah's shrine, then back half-way across Skyrim. She sighed. Best she show it to Shagram, he will know what to do.

Erdi grinned and pocketed the journal. No matter when or how they'll take the treasure with them, this chest was theirs now and she was the one to discover it. She finally felt… useful.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Shagram lay on his back and stared at the lantern's flickering shadows above his head. Could he have screwed this up any more than he did? If yes, he had no idea how.

First he let himself be distracted during a fight and got hit with arrows, then he almost lost to a common bandit and finally, he was so out of his mind that when he saw Erdi above him, he somehow got it into his stupid head that she would accept his kiss.

Well, he was proven wrong, wasn't he? When he finally woke up properly, he felt her hands feebly pushing against his shoulders. He would never forget her scared face, as she stared up at him. As if he was a Daedra straight from Oblivion. It wouldn't surprise him if she wanted to leave back for Dragon Bridge right away.

He was just grateful that the sunlight was almost completely gone and she couldn't see him properly, once again.

And here he wanted to show her how strong he was, that he could protect her, always. In the end, it was Erdi that saved him, not the other way around. He sighed. Nothing seemed to be going his way, lately. The only hope left now was that he could somehow put their relationship back to what it was before, to make it right. Make her forget what happened today.

The trapdoor opened and Erdi slowly climbed up. In her arms, she carried enough food to last them for several days and… a book.

"I found something," she exclaimed with a wide smile as soon as she noticed him looking at her. She laid the provisions on the bedside table nearby.

"What is it?" he asked, grateful to be pulled away from his thoughts. If she wanted to forget all about the… kiss and let herself be distracted by something new, he wouldn't protest.

"The bandit leader's journal. Looks like she skimmed a lot of gold from the rest of the group and hid it in a tree stump nearby. Can we go look for it? In the morning, of course."

He smiled at her and laid his head back down on the bed, "Certainly, Princess." He did not want to spoil her happy mood, but needed to warn her, "It is possible that we won't be able to carry it with us. I think it would be best if we left it here for the time being. We can take it on our way back. So long as you have the journal, I doubt anyone else will find it."

Erdi nodded happily and went to prepare their dinner. The fire nearby was far from ideal for cooking and she knew she will never match Odar's skill… or even Corpulus, but she had a chance to prepare something for her husband. For the first time. She hoped that he will like it.

Once the stew was ready, she brought a bowl of it, along with some bread to Shagram. He already dozed, but a gentle nudge woke him up. He gratefully took the bowl. They ate their dinned in silence, sitting on the bandit leader's bed. The night was getting cold and the single lantern barely cast enough light for her to see the walls of the shack.

Erdi still wasn't sure how to take their kiss… or how to handle the coming night. Shagram looked uncertain too, making no moves towards her despite the fact his color was steadily improving. She thought it would probably be safe to lie down next to him. He didn't look like he'll try anything. She was surprised at the disappointment she felt.

When they finished the dinner, Shagram laid back down on the bed and Erdi took the bowls away.

The moment of truth. Should she lie down next to him or make use of one of the tents?

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to Shagram. As she started to undress, she felt more than saw Shagram startle and stare at her. When her armor was completely off and all that she had on was the simple woolen underwear, she snuffed out the lantern and carefully approached the bed. Shagram hesitated for a moment, then pulled the clothes blankets away for her to join him.

She slipped next to him and laid her head down on his still naked torso. She felt his powerful heartbeat under her ear and heard him swallow. Then he covered them both with the clothes again and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled closer, laying one of her hands over his heart. He exhaled and relaxed under her touch. His head turned to her. He smelled her hair and pulled her even closer to him.

"Good night," she whispered into the darkness of the shack.

He pulled his face away from her hair just enough to whisper, "Good night."

She fell asleep to the gentle press of lips to her hair.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The next morning, Erdi got familiar with another unpleasant aspect of the adventurer's life. Stripping stinking corpses of their possessions.

Their enemies did not mysteriously disappear once they were finished with them, oh no. They stayed lying in the middle of the road, stinking to high heavens. Skeevers were already sniffling around them when Erdi tried to find their coinpurses and anything of value they might have carried.

She already found several gems of greater quality and a few good weapons, especially the Glass Bow currently on her back. Yesterday's fight proved one thing - they missed a ranged fighter. Either she'd learn offensive magic (something she truly wanted to avoid) or make use of the lessons she got from Solitude's Guards on how to use the bow. This one was a bit harder to pull and quite heavy, but if the targets she hit when she tried it out were any indicator, it was also very strong.

Shagram already found several amulets, potions and scrolls that he decided to take with him. They will also take a few choice pieces with them, to sell to passing merchants. The rest will go to the hidden chest, as they agreed this morning.

When she thought of the morning, Erdi blushed. Once again, she found herself waking up in his arms, but this time Shagram held her tight and… moaned, in his sleep. His manhood was pressed against her thigh and his nose and fingers buried in her hair. But his behavior was not the cause of her blushing.

It was the fact that she could not stop her hand from smoothing down his back to rest on his hard, muscled backside. He growled in his sleep and pulled her even closer.

She did eventually manage to gently untangle from his embrace and rise up before he could wake up. She did take a good look at his sleeping form and… admired him. If she dismissed the strange skin tone and Orcish face, he truly was an astounding man. Tall, muscular, beautifully formed, his dark hair in dreadlocks that begged to be released from the way he tied them, a few old battle-scars that only added to his appeal and the trail of dark hair starting from his navel to the edge of his woolen underwear…

Erdi shook herself. Now was not the time to think about such things.

'Also, when did I give up on my knight?' The more she knew Shagram, the more certain she was that she would not accept a knight, even if one came and showed interest in her.

Would a knight let her join on his adventures? Would a knight let her heal him every evening? Would he listen to her every worry and try to solve whatever bothered her, no matter the personal cost? Growl when she was injured and swear bloody vengeance on her enemies?

Somehow, she doubted that.

She turned away from the bandit corpses to see Shagram walk down the path from the bandit camp. He was dressed in armor once again, including the helmet. Erdi smiled at him, but saw no response besides a nod of his head. As usual. She was really starting to hate that helmet.

Besides, how will they kiss again with that stupid piece of metal in the way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Possible mental cavities ahead. If you thought this fic was sweet before now, this chapter will probably have you barfing rainbows.

The rest of the journey was quite tame in comparison to Robber's Gorge. They were almost to Whiterun before anything truly exciting happened.

Sure, there were a couple of thieves around, some stupid bandits who thought they could take down the huge man in heavy armor with an Ebony Battleaxe, some wild animals…

Erdi snorted at her own thoughts. A month ago, she was afraid of every small spider. Even one of the countless encounters they went through would scar her for life. Now? Not even the sight of four bandits with swords drawn scared her anymore. Not while Shagram was around. He truly was a skilled warrior. Besides, all these attacks gave her an opportunity to polish her archery.

They even helped a couple guards defend the Western Watchtower against a bandit raid. They seemed grateful for the help.

Her musings were interrupted when Shagram turned his head to her, "It's afternoon already. Shall we rest in Whiterun tonight?"

Erdi startled. Was he not trying to hurry? "Well, we could… but aren't we trying to catch the Queen's assassins?"

He stayed silent for a moment. Times like these, Erdi truly hated that helmet. She had no idea what he thought and no way to read his expression. "Yes, we are," he replied in a strange voice. "I just thought you'd like to rest for a bit. We've been running for the last two days."

"I… thank you," she was touched by his consideration. "But I don't need that." She smiled ruefully, "I've been a cleaning maid for years. I've used to work for hours on end without pause. This is actually… less exhausting than that."

"Oh? That other maid did not seem to be…" he began hesitantly.

"Fit? Yes, well, Una spends the days shirking her duties and pretending she did something useful. Of course she wouldn't be fit." Erdi snorted. "But when you actually do your job, you develop some muscle along the way." She thought for a second, then continued, "Could we stop at the Temple in Whiterun? I heard the priests of Kynareth know how to heal; I'd like to get some advice on how to do it properly."

Shagram coughed, "Y…yes, we can." What was his problem? She healed him lots of times and he never complained. He could hardly complain if she wanted to get better at it.

Once they were past the city gates, Shagram turned to look at the forge, then his eyes dropped towards his own armor. It still carried the arrow holes he got at Robber's Gorge, along with the hole at his forearm, where the Bandit Leader's Greatsword hit him. He turned to Erdi, "Go on ahead to see the priests. I need to get my armor fixed. I'll meet you at the Bannered Mare once I'm finished here."

Erdi nodded absentmindedly and slid her hand down his armored shoulder as she passed him by. Shagram stared after her for a moment, then turned to the blacksmith.

"Can you fix my armor?" he asked without preamble.

"Sure," she answered. "Just pull it off and I'll see what I can do."

Shagram undid the buckle and put his helmet down. The smith lifter her eyebrow when she saw he was an Orc, but didn't comment. When he pulled off the top part of his armor and handed it over, she took it from him and idly commented, "Don't forget to check inside the shop. We have some fine pieces over there."

He nodded to her and went to take a look. It wouldn't do to walk around the city half-naked.

"Welcome to Warmaiden's, my friend. Now, don't let the name fool you, we have plenty of Steel for fighting men." The burly Nord by the counter greeted him as soon as he stepped in.

"Good day. I'm looking for something… simple, until the smith can fix my armor. Got anything?" He asked politely.

"Adrianne does good work. Your armor will be fixed in no time, friend. But sure, take a look."

Shagram spent a while browsing the wares. None of these fit him, or were too expensive to buy as a simple temporary replacement. "Do you have any… clothes?" He asked hesitantly, once he went through most of the stock.

The Nord lifted his eyebrow, but replied, "Aye, we do. Belethor might have better stock than us, though. But if you want, I have some old work clothes that might fit you."

Shagram finally got some simple miner's clothes that fit his size and immediately dressed in them. He paid and went to check how far the smith got with the repairs of his armor. Once he saw the armor, he whistled. That was some expert work. He even thought the armor would protect him better now. He handed the smith, Adrianne, the rest of his Steel Plate armor for her to repair and upgrade, then went to see the rest of the city.

"Stay out of trouble, Orc," a young guard snarled at him as soon as he got closer to the marketplace. Shagram barely even noticed the comment - he was already long used to them. What happened next was much more surprising.

Another guard heard the comment, ran up to the first and punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "Watch your tongue, man! This man here saved our lives during a bandit attack at the Watchtower. You better show some respect!"

The first guard turned his head to better look at Shagram, then shuffled his feet, "Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't know that."

Shagram stuttered, "Ah… well… It's fine." He was used to blatant prejudice and outright hatred, not to be… defended. By guards and in public, no less! How did the guard even know it was Shagram?

Oh, right, he was taller than most people around here. Huge foreign warrior carrying an ebony battleaxe - easy to recognize, he guessed. He turned on his heel and was ready to… err, 'quickly walk away', when he heard the second guard call after him.

"Wait!" he shouted. Shagram turned back to listen. "Want a drink? Me and the boys are going to the Mare."

"…Sure," he said a bit uncertainly. Now he was invited by a guard for a drink; that was a first one.

In the end, they spent several hours chatting over mead. Shagram learned about the rivalry between the city's two most prominent families, how the Jarl's children were getting bratty and so much gossip his head was about to explode. Then the guards realized how little he truly knew about this strange land he found himself in.

"You never heard about the Stormcloaks?" Hoggir asked incredulously. He was one of the guards who almost fell during the bandit raid and was only saved by Shagram's arrival, when he cut the charging bandit's head off and handed the guard a health potion. Now the man spent most of the evening buying him drinks. Shagram could get used to this quick camaraderie.

The guard continued, "They are the ones who follow Ulfric Stormcloak, the man who murdered High King Torryg. Now he sits at his throne in Windhelm and tries to make himself the new king of Skyrim."

So that was the man that made Elisif a widow, then. Hmm.

"Come on, man! Jarl Ulfric only wants to protect us from the Thalmor. Those damn Elves banned Talos worship, don't forget!" Hild shouted. He was the guard who made the rude comment about Shagram. Looked like he did not like anything that was not properly 'Nordic'. Like Orcs.

"And a great job he's doing, right?" Hoggir slammed his tankard down on the table. "Before he pulled that stunt, the Thalmor did not even care about Skyrim! Ever since that 'great liberation', we've had those filthy yellow-bellies patrolling our land, kidnapping people from their homes for interrogation. None of them ever returned. None! Well, I say that bastard is responsible for most of Skyrim's problems."

"You take that back!" Hild stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"Sit down, you idiot! Behave like a proper guard for once," Hoggir growled at him, then turned back to Shagram. "Anyways, Ulfric is gathering his forces nearby. Everyone knows it's just the matter of time before they attack Whiterun. Taking our hold would be a great victory for his so-called 'Stormcloaks'."

"What does your Jarl do about it?" Shagram asked quietly. They barely noticed as Hild left their table in a hurry.

"Jarl Balgruuf… waits, I guess," Hoggir shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his mead. "I don't think he likes Ulfric or Tullius much, but who can blame him? I just hope Whiterun won't burn down around us because of Ulfric's mad ambitions or Tullius's scheming."

Shagram stayed quiet. Could this Ulfric be the mysterious client who ordered Elisif's assassination? Somehow that didn't fit. Looking at how he attacked his king, he was more the type to charge, right in the open, rather than assassinate from the shadows. Tullius was definitely out; killing Elisif would only harm his agenda. He sighed. Hopefully they will learn the real contractor's identity from the Cultists.

The door to the Bannered Mare opened and a tired Erdi walked in. Shagram tensed up. The inn was very well lit and he was only wearing some miner's clothes - his arms exposed and no helmet in sight.

As soon as she noticed him, she smiled and walked over. "Hello, husband," she greeted him and sat at the chair Hild vacated just moments ago.

Hoggir's eyebrows lifted when he heard her greeting, but he said nothing, just sipped his mead.

"Hello, Erdi," he warmly greeted her back and relaxed.

Could it be? Did Erdi get used to the sight of him, even if he didn't wear his armor?

He gestured towards his new friend, "This is Hoggir, one of the guards we helped at the Western Watchtower."

Erdi nodded to him, then looked at Shagram - more specifically at his tankard. "I don't think that's a good replacement for dinner…" She was interrupted by Hoggir's laugh.

"I doubted it when you called him husband, but now I see it," he snorted. "No one but a wife would nag like that."

Erdi gasped, insulted. "I don't nag!"

Seeing her affronted look, Shagram couldn't help himself and snorted too. Her angry eyes turned towards him and he lifted his hands in surrender, "Sorry, Princess." He exchanged a look with Hoggir and both cracked up again.

Shagram didn't even know why, only that everything suddenly seemed so light and amusing. As if a great weight lifted from his heart. Must be the mead talking.

Erdi just huffed and stood up. Shagram lost his smile and grabbed her hand, desperate for her not to leave. Not like this. It suddenly wasn't so amusing anymore.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. He had no idea what she saw there, but her brow smoothed and her eyes gentled.

"I'm just going to get some food," she patted his hand and he released her. He relaxed back in his chair, watching her walk over to the counter to order their dinner.

Everything seemed to be going well, until some milk-drinker of a Bard decided to chat his wife up. Shagram's eyes narrowed and he gripped his tankard harder. "Hello, beautiful lady," the bastard grinned at his Princess. "Are you alone here this evening?"

Erdi just gave him a half suspicious, half 'are-you-serious' look, "As a matter of fact, no, I'm not. My…"

The idiot didn't even let her finish and laid his hand on her arm, "Right you are! Mikael the Bard is here at your service; a lovely lass like you will never have to fear being lonely again."

Shagram heard enough. He stood up and walked over to the bar, grabbed the boy's hand on Erdi's shoulder and pulled it off. "Hey!" The boy started to say something, then turned to Shagram. He looked up… and up. Then gulped.

"Is this idiot bothering you, wife?" He growled while still holding the bard's gaze.

Before Erdi could respond, the boy tore his hand away from Shagram's hard grip. "Wife!?" he shouted in surprise. Most of the Mare turned to look at the scene. Erdi took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly looking uncertain.

"There is no way this fair lass married such a monster! More likely you're just using her and she's too scared to run away from you!" The flinch Shagram couldn't suppress was noticed and immediately exploited, "See? The Orc doesn't even deny it. I…"

"Would you just shut up!?" Erdi hissed at him. Both their heads turned towards her. She looked like she wanted to shrink from their eyes, but steeled herself and stood straight. "Yes, I'm his… wife. And yes, I'm willing. So just butt out of our business."

The bard's eyes widened, then he looked down at her hand… and smirked, "Yet you wear no wedding band. Are you even properly married?"

Erdi flinched and looked away, while Shagram growled, "For the last time, our private affairs are none of your concern. Move away. Now."

The innkeeper Hulda who watched the entire scene in silence decided to break it up, before they resorted to violence. "Stop pestering my clients, Mikael. I can still have you thrown out and don't you think I won't do it!"

"Alright, alright, I'll leave them be," he smirked coldly and raised his hands in mock surrender, then walked back to his spot.

When Shagram saw Erdi shaking from the encounter, he put his large hand on her shoulder and ordered for them both, "Rabbit Stew and Venison Chop with Baked Potatoes."

She gave him a trembling smile when she heard him order her favorite stew. She had no idea he even remembered that. Now that she thought about it, it's been a while since they last ate together at the Winking Skeever.

Hulda nodded to them and accepted their gold. "I'll bring it to your table once it's ready."

Shagram gently led Erdi back to their table and helped her sit down.

Hoggir looked at her and idly commented, "Don't take it too hard, girl. Mikael tries that with every pretty skirt that walks by."

Erdi offered him a shaking smile but said nothing. She kept her hands under the table. The hands that had no ring on them and probably never will. She wanted to cry.

Then that stupid Bard decided to do one better and started singing love songs. Stupid love songs about ladies that left their husbands to ran away with lovers. Shagram clenched his fists and growled quietly. Attacks against him were one thing, but this seemed to be aimed more at Erdi than him. He grabbed her hand and held it in support.

Hoggir quietly watched them for a moment over the rim of his tankard. He cleared his throat, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone as they both turned towards him, "You know, it's not often I see so much fondness and caring for each other in a marriage. I'm glad you both found Mara's blessing; with or without the rings." He grinned and raised his tankard to them.

Shagram knew he probably meant to reassure them that even the traditional Orcish mating was alright in his eyes, but he did not feel reassured in the slightest. Hoggir's statement just drove home the fact that Erdi did not love him. Did not care for him.

Not as he cared for her.

Erdi did not seem happy about the reassurance either, though he had no idea what she actually thought. They both stayed silent for a while, looking down at the table. It was blessed relief from the slightly awkward situation when Hulda finally brought their food.

Once they finished their dinner, both decided to get a room for the night. It has been a long day. They said their goodbyes to Hoggir who waved them away and happily continued drinking his mead. As they stood up, Shagram noticed Erdi looked… pensive.

For such a small inn, the room they got was very comfortable. The balcony was a bit surprising, though. Shagram already got used to the privacy of their room at the Winking Skeever. With a shock, he found himself missing Solitude's Inn and its residents.

Erdi finished looking around as well and turned to him. He watched curiously as she took a deep breath. Then she looked him in the eyes with determination. What was going on?

"I want you to mark me."

A wave of heat passed through him; so strong, it almost brought him to his knees. Then he shook himself. There was no way she meant Orcish marking, surely. "Wh…what do you mean, Erdi?"

She swallowed hard. "I want you to mark me. The way Orcs mark their… mates."

The fear in her eyes was clearly visible. Shagram definitely did not want her to be scared of him. "That is… not…," he stuttered and sighed in frustration. He did want to mark his wife, yes, but not at the cost of loosing their… partnership?

"We don't need to do that. Vile already bound us," he tried to explain, but instead of relieving her, it seemed she only got more scared.

Erdi trembled, "Do you not want to…?" He was terrified to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It is not a matter of wanting," he grabbed her shoulders. "I just… I don't want to scare you." He finished lamely.

His wife sighed and closed her eyes. The faint light coming through the balcony illuminated her tired features. She looked so… fragile that Shagram was not sure she'd ever be ready for an Orc's mark. "We are… married, yet we are not," she began quietly. He felt her tremble in his arms, as she continued, "If we can't have Mara's blessing, I want to… be marked by you. There needs to be… more between us than the command of a Daedra."

Shagram had no idea she felt that way; that she wanted a bond with him. Did she not still wait for her knight in golden armor? Vile could… separate them at any given moment. His fingers clutched her shoulders and he had to suppress a growl. He definitely felt the need to mark his Erdi now.

"Are you sure you want this?" He needed to be certain this was what she wanted. There will be no taking it back if she changed her mind.

"Yes." Her eyes showed fear, but she did not back down.

"Alright," he whispered, "Just… try to relax."

She closed her eyes as his hands slowly pulled the leather armor away from her shoulder, then encircled her back. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder and trembled in his arms. One of her hands rose up to his thick black hair, grabbed his dreadlocks, holding tight. Shagram moaned faintly, then his lips touched her skin. His mouth opened and she felt hard tusks gently press against her.

She sucked in a deep breath as his tusks sank into her flesh. The pain was much greater than she expected and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. The room echoed with Shagram's groan.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, then Shagram withdrew his tusks from her flesh and rasped, "Heal yourself, Erdi. Now."

She nodded through the tears that started to leak out of her eyes and sent a weak pulse of healing magic into the wound. Not enough to heal completely; just enough to stop the bleeding. It will definitely leave a scar. A mark. She sniffed and relaxed in his arms once again.

He gently covered the forming scars with her armor, pulling her tight into an embrace. For a moment, neither of them said a word. Then Erdi lifted her head and looked at him in the flickering light.

Their eyes met.

'So… intense,' she thought as she saw the look he was giving her. Her breath caught when she saw him slowly lean closer.

They kissed, once again.

This time, there was no hurry and no injuries to distract them. They stood there, embracing each other and gently kissing again and again. Every time they parted, one of them would inevitably draw closer and they would start kissing all over again. The hand on her back moved up and down in a soothing manner and she found herself completely enveloped in his strong arms. How long this went on, Erdi had no idea. The sounds, the sights and smells of the inn ceased to exist. They were wrapped in their own world and neither wanted to break free.

After an eternity, they both pulled away and looked at each other. Shagram put his hands on her waist, then his gaze dropped to the half-concealed mark on her shoulder. His fingers rose of their own accord and he gently caressed the already formed scars. Erdi shivered and closed her eyes.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Shagram asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Erdi breathed out.

They slowly undressed in the dim light, until the only thing they left on was their woolen underwear, then they laid down on the bed in the now familiar position; Shagram on his back and Erdi with her head on his chest. This time, though, she turned her face towards him for another kiss. Her cheek touched his tusk and she gently nuzzled it. She heard Shagram groan and the hand on her shoulder pulled her even closer. The other one rose up to caress her cheek and pull the hair away from her face.

She gave him one last lingering kiss and laid her head down again, right over his wildly beating heart. She caressed his chest and went to sleep.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The morning found them bleary eyed and unwilling to rise up to meet the day. Shagram's hand on her shoulder kept caressing; every time she felt him move, she couldn't help but smile.

Erdi had no idea contentment like this even existed. When she asked her husband… her mate to mark her, she did so mainly to end her fear that one day he will leave her behind. Were he to be bound to her by more than Vile's word, he would not abandon her, that much she knew. No matter how many Elisif's and tavern wenches came, he would still be hers and she his. Yet it seemed the marking did more than bind them. It brought them closer. Opened something between them; something she couldn't name. She only knew she waited for this all her life.

She snuggled closer and sighed.

Once the noises of the inn got too loud to ignore, they both hesitantly dressed. There was still the matter of the Queen's assassins. They delayed long enough; it was time to move on. After a quick breakfast, Shagram went to get his armor back from the blacksmith and Erdi decided to follow along. She could use a few more arrows.

Shagram smiled at her and gently took her hand into his own. It would be a lie to say Erdi did not find that romantic.

His armor was in a perfect state and he gladly paid the blacksmith for her work. Shagram only needed to pull his helmet back on when they heard the guards shouting in alarm.

Someone was approaching. Many someone's. Bandits? No, Shagram thought quickly, they would not attack such a heavily fortified city in broad daylight. From the blacksmith's scared expression, he figured she had an inkling who it might be.

"Whiterun's under attack!" Adrianne threw her hammer back on the bench and turned towards her shop.

Shagram grabbed her by the shoulder and yelled over the rising shouts and chaos of Whiterun's residents. "Who? Who is attacking us?!"

"The Stormcloaks! Now let me go!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp and ran to hide.

Shagram exchanged a look with Erdi. These rebels were not good news. Not for Whiterun, not for Solitude or the Empire and definitely not for an Orc and his mate living in Skyrim. She nodded to him and he readied his battleaxe. They will help and join the city's defense. Shagram only hoped their help would be enough.

The Guards manning the gate almost attacked them, when they saw them approach with weapons drawn, but relaxed once they heard Hoggir shout, "They're friends! Let them through!"

Hoggir waved them over to him with a grim expression. He fixed Shagram with a hard, questioning look, "There must be at least fifty of them. This fight… we will be greatly outnumbered. Are you willing to help us once more?"

"I am," Shagram nodded. He felt Erdi nod next to him and gently squeezed her shoulder in support.

"Good. I'm glad to have a strong warrior at our side. Help us and I'll make sure the Jarl himself hears about this." Hoggir gave him a small warrior's bow of respect and went to join the defense.

Shagram turned back to Erdi, "Stay behind the walls. "

"No chance! What if you need healing?" She yelled after him when she saw he was ready to leave.

"…Then come find me on the battlefield once the fight is over." He hesitated, then leaned to her and told her quietly over the sounds of approaching fight. "It would kill me to see you hurt. Please stay safe… my mate."

Erdi gasped, then closed her eyes and nodded. To hear him call her that, the reason he gave… Yes, she'll stay inside the city walls.

Then she thought about it. This fight might be too hard for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. She looked at the walls. Her bow and arrows might be of more use in here anyway.

When he saw her agreement, Shagram smiled at her and turned to go.

She suddenly remembered all those old novels from lady Monrius. How the lady always said her goodbyes with a kiss. They were usually thinking along the lines of 'I might never see him again', yet Erdi was strangely sure that Shagram will pull through. "Shagram!"

"Yes?" He turned to her and his eyes widened.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. He gave a muffled shout of surprise, then growled and kissed her back. Once they parted, Erdi saw his slightly dazed look and smiled at him.

Just because he won't die, didn't mean she couldn't kiss him.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Shagram stood there, defending the main gate with his battleaxe ready and waited for the enemy force to arrive.

His lips still tingled from the way Erdi kissed him. The way  _she_  kissed  _him_. He still did not know how to take the sudden turn in their relationship - but he definitely didn't protest.

He forcibly turned his mind back towards the fight and quickly thought about what he could use. A quick look into his bag told him he had more than enough supplies to do some heavy damage to the enemy force. Especially since they had no choice but to run almost single-file through the draw-bridge. He smirked. Those scrolls they found at Robber's Gorge will definitely come in handy now.

Two fireballs, five Chain Lightings, Fire cloak and about a dozen health potions. He hesitated, then decided to leave his helmet off. These Nord rebels might not respect him as a person, but they will definitely fear him and his combat prowess. Everyone knew the Orcs were excellent warriors. A bit of intimidation could only help the defenders.

He turned his attention back to the drawbridge as he finished formulating his plan. Just in time it seemed.

The rebels came charging. He quickly gestured the guards and several armed citizens to stay back. Groups like this could be easily dealt with.

He was not sure if they were so fanatical, so amateurish or simply suicidal, but at the moment, he did not care. The first group of eight or so warriors got hit with a Fireball, courtesy of a scroll. All but the commander died on spot. Shagram released another scroll, Fire cloak and watched as his armor seemingly erupted in flames. The badly burned Nord commander snarled at him and tried to raise his own sword in defense, but Shagram easily finished him off.

Another charging group saw the carnage and paused in horror. Their faces twisted with hatred and the air was filled with their battlecries.

Shagram readied his battleaxe. He felt his own rage rising and grinned.

Bring it on, rebels!

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The battle raged for over an hour already and Erdi was getting worried. She brought down several Stormcloaks from behind the city walls with her archery, but most of them ran right past where she could reach, to the drawbridge. To Shagram. How was he faring? From the place where she stood, there was no way to see what was happening beyond the gates.

At least it seemed neither side was well prepared for this fight. The Guards and several armed people of the city joined the defense, but without any plan it seemed. Mostly it turned into a melee where the main goal of the defenders was 'kill the people in blue armor'. Good thing they were so easy to recognize, otherwise they might have simply slipped by them in all this chaos.

"Aaaargh!" One of the guards next to her screamed as he was hit with an arrow. Again. She sighed, healing him with barely a thought. Ironically, it seemed her healing spells were more useful here than her arrows.

Aside from the rebels charging through the plains without any cover, Erdi did not see a thing. The sounds and smells were more than enough to make her nervous. She heard screams of pain, strange explosions and smelled the burned flesh of fallen warriors. Did they have mages with them? Somehow, that didn't fit with what she knew of them.

Suddenly, she saw the rebels run… in the other direction. She laughed. Looked like they gave up on Whiterun and were running for their lives. The defense held and the gate remained closed. She had a feeling Shagram had a lot to do with that. She smiled and put her bow away.

Best to go find him.

The Guards hesitated to open the gate for her, unsure whether the attack was truly over, but after almost a minute of nagging and pleading, one of them let her out.

The doors opened to reveal a scene out of a nightmare. Burnt, charred corpses everywhere, many more laying all around, in pieces. And in the middle of them knelt a lone Orc in armor almost completely covered in blood. Several guards and armed residents stood by, panting and clutching their wounds.

She ran to her husband, yet for some reason hesitated before touching him. His eyes turned to her. They were blood red.

A horrible growl tore itself out of his throat, savage and threatening. She almost took a step back. But this was Shagram! Her husband, who just this morning behaved like a romantic, besotted young man and held her hand while walking through the streets. Who kissed her gently and passionately. He… wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Shagram…" she started but another growl interrupted her. This one even more threatening. After a moment of hesitation, she took a step towards him. No matter how… enraged he might be right now, she had to help him before he bled to death. Several deep wounds spilled blood onto the ground. His armor was almost in pieces, yet still he held on.

She knelt in front of him. Those red eyes watched her, but he thankfully stopped growling. She raised her empty hands towards him.

The moment her magic closed the first and worst of his wounds, he groaned and his face turned towards the sky. He blinked. When he next opened his eyes, they were the usual bright yellow. Erdi sighed with relief and poured more magic into his wounds, as they somehow started bleeding even more.

"Is it… over?" he rasped.

Erdi nodded.

He sighed with relief and leaned towards her. Their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Shagram took a deep breath and looked around. And winced. The carnage was truly staggering.

Erdi saw him turn his head towards the wounded guards. Some of those wounds looked life-threatening. She nodded to Shagram and stood on shaking legs. She used more healing magic today than ever. It was easier for her now than when she first started, in no small part thanks to the enchantments on her armor, but she was exhausted.

With a sigh, Shagram stood up as well. Then he went to his bag and Erdi watched with disbelieving eyes as he pulled out several unopened healing potions. When he saw her stare, he shrugged his shoulders with an embarrassed blush, "I… did not even think about them in the heat of the battle. It's, uh, hard to think in that state."

Erdi just nodded to him, wide-eyed, and took a magicka potion herself. Together they went to help those who fought against the rebels.

The people nodded their thanks and accepted her spells. The rest gratefully gulped down the potions.

Erdi moved towards one of the men in Whiterun Guard uniform lying on the ground, unconscious. A woman in Steel Armor stopped her before she could reach him, though. "Let him be," the brunette ordered sternly.

"What? Why? He's…"

"He tried to murder the Orc." A cold look passed the woman's face and she spit on the ground next to the unconscious guard. "The Orc was fighting against impossible odds, when this waste of human flesh tried to run him through from behind. We," she gestured at her and another guard next to her, "managed to stop him, but when he saw what almost happened, the Orc lost control of his rage."

Erdi almost spit on the unconscious guard too. She withdrew her hand and stood up straight. Then the other part of what the woman said registered. "What do you mean 'lost control'?" She asked apprehensively.

The brunette stared at Shagram in awe, "I've never seen such a thing. The Orcs can call upon their berserker rage and fight with amazing strength and resilience, yet they pay a heavy price for it - they can't think clearly and fail to strategize. That much is well known and one of the reasons the Empire seeks them out to have them fight for them in their wars. This one… he used his rage as a weapon and fought with a clear strategy through his rage. Using potions and scrolls, never letting the enemies flank him."

Erdi was getting… uncomfortable with the way this woman kept staring at her husband, but let her continue.

The woman sighed, "But then this idiot attacked him and all that control was lost. He was still scary and powerful, but we had our hands full trying to keep him alive and keep the worst of the Stormcloaks off his back."

Erdi stayed silent. Looked like she learned something new about her husband every day. The way he fought… she guiltily remembered Robber's Gorge. There weren't half as many opponents there. Did she… was she a distraction when they fought?

"Anyway," the brunette continued, "the Jarl needs to know about this. We'll go inform him… and take this piece of shit with us." She grabbed the unconscious guard and threw him over her shoulder, armor and all, as if he weighted nothing at all.

Erdi stared.

The people dispersed - some went back inside the city, others started the tedious process of clearing out the dead bodies. Erdi shuddered. She didn't envy them that task.

She went back to Shagram, "Come, love, we need to get your armor fixed before we can leave," she looked him over worriedly. She healed him as much as she could, but he must still be tired.

Shagram startled and stared at her. A smile slowly spread over his face. "Yes, Erdi. Let's go."

They left his armor with Adrianne once again and Shagram put his miner's clothes back on. Good thing the room over at the Bannered Mare was paid for the whole day, so they only needed to buy some food. As they made their way to the inn, Hoggir ran up to them, coming from the other direction, "Hey, you two! Come here!"

They exchanged a look, then made their way over to their friend.

"The Jarl wants to see you," he smirked at them. "Especially you, Shagram."

"Why? Did something happen?" Shagram asked curiously.

"Nah… But I don't want to spoil the surprise," Hoggir gestured them to follow him with a smile.

Dragonsreach was an imposing building, one that made Erdi feel self-conscious just by standing in front of it. A glance in Shagram's direction revealed he probably felt the same. Her hand almost automatically sought his and he smiled as he took it.

As they approached the Jarl's throne, Erdi felt strange. This man was technically below Elisif, as she was the High Queen, but he somehow felt much more dangerous than her. Or… No, that was not right. What she felt was not danger, but… respect.

This was someone who would not let some foreigner dictate what he could and couldn't do in his hold. She unconsciously straightened and let go of Shagram's hand.

"Step forward," Jarl Balgruuf gestured at Shagram.

He took a deep breath and did as commanded.

The Jarl smiled at him, "I wished to thank you personally for all that you did for Whiterun." Shagram relaxed a bit at those words and the Jarl continued, "In the short time you've been here, you managed to save more lives than the rest of my court did in their lives. For your help, I name you, Shagram gro-Moloth, Thane of Whiterun. I assign you Lydia to serve as your Housecarl and grant you this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title." The Jarl smiled, "Welcome to Whiterun."

Erdi almost burst out laughing when she saw Shagram's open-mouthed look of shock. Another hold, another title. If things continued like this, he'll be the High King in no time… Uh, now it was not so funny anymore. To be High King, he'd have to marry Elisif.

Not while Erdi was around, he won't.

A woman appeared from behind a pillar and stepped up to Shagram. It was the brunette from before. With a smile, she introduced herself, "I am Lydia. The Jarl assigned me to be your housecarl." Her eyes thoroughly checked Shagram's form in the miner's clothes. "I am your sword and your shield."

Erdi bristled and then bristled some more when she saw Shagram's reaction… was that a blush?

"Uh, well," Shagram stuttered. Then he shook himself and said in a more stable voice, "Pleased to… meet you. Unfortunately we do not yet have a house…"

"We?" Lydia interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

Shagram blushed again, this time from embarrassment. "Yes, of course. This is Erdi, my wife," he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Erdi was not impressed.

Lydia nodded to her, looking disappointed.

'Well, at least she doesn't seem determined to steal my husband from me,' Erdi thought bitterly. What was it with Shagram and pretty women throwing themselves at him? First Elisif, now this Lydia…

With a mental snort, she remembered how she wanted a husband every woman would desire. Be careful what you wish for indeed.

"You know…" he began thoughtfully. "You could help us."

Erdi turned her head to him in shock. "You want to invite her on our… quest?" she asked incredulously, feeling strangely… betrayed.

He startled, "No, no. I merely thought about the chest we left behind."

Oh. Right. Now she understood. Erdi almost blushed herself. What a way to leave a good first impression on her husband's new housecarl.

Shagram looked at her curiously, then turned back to Lydia. "We defeated a group of bandits at Robber's Gorge, but had to leave a chest full of gold behind, as it was too heavy to carry across Skyrim. Find it, please, and bring it to Odar, the cook at the Blue Palace in Solitude."

"Very well. I'm sworn to carry your burdens," Lydia sighed, but accepted her task. Shagram marked the spot on her map.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Shagram went to check if his armor was ready yet. Erdi was all too glad to leave this city behind.

And no, not just because of pretty Nord girls that flirted with her Shagram.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The rest of the day was boring compared to the morning they had. After a few celebratory drinks with Hoggir, Shagram was all too ready to go.

Hopefully he will manage without any more missteps where Erdi was concerned. For the first time ever, he was not worried about disgusting her with his face, but with his behavior.

His rage… it never felt like that before. When he noticed the guard attacking him, he lost it. Completely. Especially when he saw his face and recognized him as the young man from yesterday - Hild. The one who spit out racist comments and who defended Ulfric as if he was the second coming of Talos. Who left their table when he heard that the Stormcloak's movements were known. No doubt he was the one who caused the rebel's army to attack while almost as unprepared as the Whiterun Guards were. It was so obvious now…

Strangely, it seemed Erdi was more upset about Lydia and her flirting than his berserking side. He couldn't help but smile.

Armor repairs were finished right after lunch and Shagram was impatient to continue their journey to the Sacellum of Boethiah.

He checked his map again. The road was long… maybe they should get a horse? But no, he saw the animals these Nords used for transport. Strong enough to carry a full-grown Orc in Heavy armor, slow enough that it was faster for them to travel on foot. Also, Erdi was surprisingly resilient when it came to traveling. He guessed the exhaustion she showed when they first met was more due to the emotional shocks she had that day.

Shagram never thought he would one day find a woman that would… suit him, as Erdi did. He smiled. Now it even seemed that he had a chance to become a true husband to her.

Suddenly, he wished he had a quill at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What happens when a level 60 Orc faces off against 50 level 1-3 undertrained grunts in crappy armor without any strategy? Bloody massacre, that's what.


	8. Chapter 8

Erdi barely even noticed the bandit camps they passed. The wild animals stayed out of their way thanks to Shagram's growls and the bandits… well, the ones her arrows didn't get fell under her husband's battleaxe. She was almost looking forward to facing the Cultists.

They all but ran the whole way to Windhelm, to make up for the time they lost at Whiterun… and to be sure the news of Shagram's massacre of the Stormcloak troops did not reach the ears of the hold's guards and patrols before they passed through.

As they ran, Erdi noticed a difference in how Shagram acted. He looked around a lot more, marked a lot of spots on his map 'for later', she even caught him smiling at some Torchbugs! Was this how he's always been while exploring or was this a new thing?

"Hmm," Shagram squinted at the darkened city in the distance, barely visible in the moonlight.

"Windhelm," Erdi commented. "The seat of power to Ulfric Stormcloak. The man whose army you defeated at Whiterun," she added with a smirk.

Shagram chuckled, "Let us not stay here for the night, then." He looked at Erdi, worried, "Will you manage until the Sacellum, or should we find a place to camp for the night?"

Warmth spread over her chest, "I'll be fine, Shagram. Thank you."

He nodded to her and checked his map for the best route. The Sacellum was just a couple hours away, it seemed. A strange feeling of elation spread over her as they passed several farms and continued on their way up. This was important. Heroic. A tale of legends and Erdi was now a part of it. She couldn't wait.

The bandits at Traitor's Post barely slowed them down. Yet once they were dealt with, Shagram turned to her, looking uncertain, "Erdi…"

"Yes?" she looked at him, curious why he seemed so hesitant now.

"The cultist will no doubt be strong. Stronger than any bandit we faced until now." He paused, searching for words. "You could wait for me here…"

"No! I'm going with you," she interrupted him, before he could give any more arguments on why she should stay behind.

"Princess, this is dangerous!" He grabbed her shoulders, uncaring of the bandit corpses around; bandits that she helped to slay. "I'll have my hands full. I won't be able to protect you!"

"And I refuse to wait here for the news of my loved ones death again!" If they died, they would die together. She refused to go through the fear, the pain and loneliness again. Her parent's deaths were enough.

Shagram's eyes darkened and she heard him start to growl. He pulled her to him and his mouth found hers. This time she was more than ready to return his passion. She grabbed his dreadlocks and held on for dear life. He plundered her mouth, all the while growling louder and louder. When she felt his hands grab hold of her behind, she moaned and tilted her head back.

Shagram moaned into their kiss and pulled her even closer, then he lifted her up as if she weighted nothing and put her on the table. His mouth descended on her neck as one of his hands went to grab her breasts still covered in Leather Armor.

His touch was electrifying. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand, despite the layers of leather and steel between them. Erdi felt his tusks press into the sensitive skin behind her ear and clutched his hair tighter. But when he reached for the armor's straps, she reluctantly stopped him.

"Shagram, wait."

He pulled back, panting. His eyes shone bright yellow in the darkness. She heard him swallow, yet he said nothing; clearly waiting for her to continue.

"We… We need to deal with the assassins first," She was grateful for the night, so her blush was not so noticeable. As much as she wanted to continue this, they delayed their quest long enough.

"Ah. Yes…. of course," Shagram took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then stepped back.

Erdi hopped down from the table and her knees buckled. His strong arms caught her before she could fall and pulled her to his chest covered in steel. She heard his heavy breathing in her ear and her arms went to hug him around the waist.

They stayed in that position for a few moments.

Before Erdi could pull away, Shagram closed the distance and gave her one last lingering kiss. Where the other ones were passionate and rough, this one was gentle and… loving. She melted against him and kissed him back, holding him tight until she heard him sigh. He pulled away with clear reluctance.

They searched through Traitor's Post and the bandit corpses; it was almost routine for them now. Shagram even found a map to a treasure chest. Erdi chuckled. Her husband had a way with treasure and finding it at the most improbable places. Most of the loot would stay behind, though. If they survived this, they will return for it on their way back. Shagram even left most of their possessions hidden in the chest there - let nothing slow them down now.

They finally stepped out of the old house; Shagram put his helmet on for the first time since Whiterun and Erdi checked how many arrows she had left. They both kept several potions and scrolls at hand, just in case.

It was time to face the cultists.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"We are Lord Boethiah's faithful. Have you come to test your mettle?" The creepy Dunmer stared at them disdainfully, especially at Erdi.

Seemed that in here at least, Shagram got more respect than her, most likely because he looked much stronger and terrifying than her.

Erdi shivered. This place… it was evil. Did the night sky get even darker when they walked up the mountain path? Now she knew why Shagram asked her to stay behind. The power of the Daedra could be felt in the air all around them. She clutched her bow harder and stepped further behind Shagram. Best not to get in his way if… when he decides to attack them.

"Is this the cult of Boethiah?" he asked the so-called priestess coldly.

"We are forged by Boethiah's example. We carve our will upon the world through our tongues and our blades." She checked him over and sneered, "You? You are nothing. An empty vapor, dispersed by the slightest breeze."

Shagram simply readied his battleaxe.

"Do you wish to test yourself against me?" The Dunmer asked threateningly and pulled out her own sword.

Shagram smirked. "Test? No. I'm simply searching for the Queens' assassins."

The Dunmer scowled, "You'll find nothing here, faithless. But very well, let's see what you've got!" So the fight began.

Erdi shot two cultists rushing at them from the top of the stairs. They fell and tripped a few others on their way down. She quickly finished the fallen cultists off before they could stand property and turned to help her husband.

She watched as Shagram swung his battleaxe in wide arcs, hitting as many cultists as he could reach. The cultists were strong; she had to give them that. But most of them wore light armor, mostly fur. They stood no chance against a direct hit with an ebony battleaxe. It cut clean through their armor, skin and flesh and left them bleeding to death on the cold hard ground, until Erdi's arrows finished them off.

The last one fell and Erdi was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, when she felt the air around them… ripple. Her eyes closed against the bright light that suddenly appeared from the corpse of the last slain cultist and she shuddered at the sheer power flowing around them. Then she heard a clear, disdainful voice.

"Ahhhhgh. Wearing flesh is so… distasteful."

Erdi opened her eyes, horrified to see the … being in front of her, wearing the corpse of the slain cultist as one might a dress. Yet she could never mistake it for a resurrected dunmer. No. This… this was Boethiah. She barely dared breathe, so as not to summon the Daedra's attention on herself.

The possessed corpse turned towards Shagram, "You have caught my attention, mortal. That is most unwise. Tell me, why have you slain those who profess to follow my ways?"

Erdi saw Shagram open his mouth and she knew… she just knew he planned to tell the truth. She jumped in before he could say a word, "Our reasons are our own."

A strange expression twisted the face of the entity before them. It was a cross between a mocking smile and a sneer of distaste. Yet it decided not to kill them on spot and for that, Erdi was grateful.

"I abide only those whose will is aligned to my own. Those who oppose my desires perish in the most dreadful of ways." Seemed like her little diversion was immediately seen through, but was considered good enough for the time being. Thank the Divines.

"I have a purpose for which you might prove useful. But first I must test the deftness of your guile, and the strength of your purpose. Make a thrall. Lure him to my shrine. Prove your will is stronger. Convince him to embrace the Pillar of Sacrifice, and then slay him without mercy."

Shagram seemed ready to refuse on spot, but Erdi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Boethiah continued, "Do this and I shall remember you and bestow an important task upon you. Do this not, and I shall forget you, and your soul will waste in obscurity." With those last parting words, the corpse fell down again and the power vanished. Erdi breathed a sigh of relief.

Both of them took a moment to breathe. Shagram then put his battleaxe away and started to search through the bodies for any clues. Erdi helped him as much as she could.

They spent the next hour combing through the entire camp, yet did not find a thing. Not down in the camp, not even up near the giant statue. She wanted to cry. Was their entire effort worth nothing?

In her desperation, she stepped onto the swirling platform right under the statue.

The stone swirls lit under her feet and she suddenly felt light-headed. She barely heard Shagram's urgent voice as she kept staring at the powerful and terrifying visage of Boethiah. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to touch that pillar.

Powerful arms grabbed her around her shoulders. "Erdi!" She heard her husband call her.

"Yeees?" she asked him. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? Oh yes, she hadn't slept in a while. The pillar pulsed and beckoned her closer. It seemed like such a good place to lean against…

"Look at me, love, please!" The urgency of his voice was so… unexpected. Why did Shagram sound like that all of a sudden?

She turned towards him. The helmet blocked her view as usual and she had no idea what he thought. Her eyes slowly moved back towards the pillar.

One of his arms released her shoulder and with one strong more, pulled the helmet off and threw it aside. She heard it clatter on the ground and turned back towards him. His eyes were so… yellow. Foreign, yet now so familiar to her. She blinked a couple times and took a step towards him.

"Yes, love, that's it…" he whispered with a small, relieved smile. His hands slipped down her shoulders to hold hers. Gently, carefully, he led her out of the circle and away from the pillar.

The moment her foot left the ritual circle and the light disappeared, her knees buckled and she fell down, panting. Shagram fell down beside her; pulling her into his arms. One of his hands rose to tangle in her hair as he murmured to her, "Shhh, everything's fine, love. You're fine. It's over."

Her shaking hands clutched him as tears of horror fell on her cheeks.

That was… she would have… Gods protect her, she almost turned herself into a sacrifice! Had Shagram decided to take advantage, if he was any less of a hero…

She felt him lean over her, then he lifted her in his strong arms and carried her further away from the pillar.

He carried her down the stairs to the very edge of the cultists camp and gently laid her down on a sleeping bag. Then he tiredly sat down next to her and sighed.

Their quest was over, yet they found nothing; just like that priestess said. With another heavy sigh, Shagram stood up.

Panic welled inside her as she grabbed his hand. 'Please, don't leave me right now,' Erdi thought but was unable to say a word.

Shagram must have understood, though, as his eyes gentled and he patted her hand consolingly, "I'm just going to retrieve our bags. I'll be right back, Erdi." He gestured to the bag they left laying behind the rocks, just outside the camp. Erdi swallowed heavily, nodded and let go of his hand.

Good on his word, he came back before Erdi could get another panic attack. He sat down next to her and opened the bag. And froze.

Erdi looked over his shoulder and shivered with dread. There, lying right on top of all their supplies were two things. Things neither of them put there. A Blade of Sacrifice, just like the ones they found on the corpses of the cultists laying around and that damned book, Boethiah's Proving. With shaking hands, she pulled the book out as Shagram grabbed the corrupted ebony dagger and threw it away as far as he could.

There was something inside the book. Some kind of note. "Shagram?"

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

"Take a look at this." She showed him the note.

He frowned, "That… hadn't been in the other book, the one we found at the Blue Palace, right?"

Erdi shook her head and opened the note. Shagram leaned over her shoulder to read alongside her.

—

_Dearest Faithful_

_Skyrim is due to a change in leadership. We would all benefit from a strong, powerful leader._

_Go and convince our beloved High Queen, Elisif the Fair, to step down from her throne. Do this, and a reward of ten thousand septims will await your pleasure in a hidden chest at Solitude Lighthouse._

_Waiting for the exciting news,_

_Erikur_

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

She never imagined one could cross Skyrim that fast. Who needed horses when they had stamina potions?

Once Shagram read the note, he jumped on his feet and pulled her up as well. Erdi quickly shook off her own shock and ran after him. They barely paused enough for Shagram to fetch the rest of their supplies from Traitor's Post, before they started sprinting back to Solitude. When neither of them could run anymore, they allowed themselves brief moments of slower tempo, and started running again once they were more rested. When even that stopped working, Shagram pulled out the stamina potions.

They did not even pause to rest at Whiterun. Thankfully it was day and the shops were open - Arcadia had a good selection and their packs were full of little green flasks to last them through the journey.

Now Erdi felt as if her legs were made of cheese and she started lagging behind him despite the potions. They've been at this the whole day already and she needed to sleep. And eat. Before she fell apart right in the middle of the road.

"Sha…Shagram… wait!" She called after him, panting.

He turned back to look at her, then ran back to her. Despite keeping the same tempo, all the while wearing heavy armor, he did not seem half as tired. He put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Come, love, just a bit longer. We'll be at Rorikstead soon."

Erdi lifted her head in shock, "Rorikstead? Already?" She looked around and finally noticed the tundra all around them.

"Yes. Surprising, is it not?" Shagram chuckled. "We'll rest at Rorikstead, then finish our journey to Solitude before Erikur can try anything else." His eyes gentled, "You're holding up great, Erdi. Just a little bit more and we can sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," she nodded tiredly and straightened again. She didn't even notice when she started sagging.

Rorikstead could be seen in a distance. At their tempo, it was a matter of hours at most before they reached Frostfruit Inn. Erdi wanted nothing more than to fall into a warm, comfortable bed and sleep.

She let Shagram deal with the Innkeeper and went to look around.

The Innkeeper's handsome son, Erik, waved at her and offered a boyish grin. "You look like you've seen your share of adventure. I envy you that."

She felt a smile twist her lips. It was not so long ago that she was the same as this boy. When she dreamed of going on adventures like the heroines in her beloved novels and dreamed of a beautiful knight in golden armor to come rescue her.

She got Shagram instead and couldn't be happier.

Shagram chose that very moment to return to her. When he saw Erdi smiling at the Nord man, he felt a spike of ice cold fear go through his heart. The boy might not be as strong as him, but he was handsome; that was something even Shagram could see.

Erdi turned to look at him and for the first time since they started this journey, he was glad to be wearing his helmet. Was Robber's Gorge and Whiterun an exception? An overcompensation for having seen him almost die in front of her? Did she remember now who or what she truly wanted… and Shagram was not it?

No matter. They were mated now and Shagram won't let some milk-drinker steal her away. "I've paid for a room, wife. We should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

The boy flinched a bit as he stared at the huge figure dressed from head to foot in heavy steel. "Err, I'd better get going," he muttered and fled to the safety of the bar up front.

Erdi barely noticed the boy leaving, sighed tiredly and followed Shagram to their room. There were… two beds. That was surprising. Will this be the first night since they got married that they will sleep separately? For some reason, she found the prospect… disturbing. She looked over at Shagram.

He laid down on his bed without even bothering to put down his armor. Not even the helmet. Her shoulders slumped; he must truly be tired. Better not to disturb his rest, then.

With a sigh, she laid down on the other bed and fell asleep before she could notice Shagram's head turn towards her.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

They barely slept for six hours before Shagram woke her up to continue running. Passing Robber's Gorge and Dragon Bridge without even a pause, she saw Shagram start to slow down.

He pulled the note from his bag and read it again.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously, grateful for the pause.

"I… don't think this note alone is enough," he told her hesitantly.

"What? Why not?"

"Erikur could easily say we forged it and then it will be our word against his." He seemed even more hesitant now. "What if he persuades the court that we're simply trying to damage his good name?"

"Gods," Erdi gasped. He was right. "And I'm the one who lost her job to him. It would be so easy to say we're doing this just to get revenge! What are we going to do now?!" She felt the beginning of a panic attack.

"Hmm, I thought… maybe we could check the Solitude Lighthouse first. If the chest is there…" He put the note back in their bag and threw it onto his shoulder.

"Yes, you're right," she smiled, relieved. "The chest would prove that the note is real."

Shagram nodded to her. "So," he asked mischievously, "ready for a detour?"

Erdi realized this will mean even more running and sighed. But… they ran across most of Skyrim these past two days. She could certainly run a little bit further. She smirked at him. "Lead the way, husband."

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

It was mid-afternoon when they finally arrived in Solitude. Shagram immediately aimed for the Blue Palace, barely even pausing to greet the people who called after him. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Erdi urgently whisper something to a blonde Nord woman in fine clothes. The woman seemed confused for a moment, then hesitantly followed Erdi.

Before they reached the Palace, half the Bard's College followed them as well and some of Solitude's residents joined to see what was happening. Viarmo must have spread the word of their task. Shagram sighed; this attention was not a good sign. Erikur would have already prepared some defense.

The court was in full session.

The moment Elisif noticed their approach, she jumped up from her throne and went to stand by Falk. A quick scan of the room revealed a frowning Erikur sitting on a bench nearby, with his mage bodyguard Melaran standing protectively next to him.

'A mage in a closed room full of potential hostages. That could be dangerous.' Shagram thought and turned his attention back to the Steward.

"Do you have any news for us?" Falk asked him as soon as they stepped close.

"Yes, we do," Shagram replied as calmly as he could. The moment of truth. "The one who ordered Queen Elisif's death… was Thane Erikur."

"What?! That's preposterous!" Erikur stood up and exclaimed in faked disbelief. "Surely you won't believe the word of some Orc over  _me_!" he turned to Elisif, confident of his position. Yet despite his words, he did not take a single step towards either them or the Queen.

"Word? No. We have something better." Shagram handed the note to Falk and watched him read it aloud to the court. The room exploded with gasps of horror and urgent whispers.

Erikur pulled on Melaran's robes to get him to stand halfway in front of him. "And how do we know the note is not forged? The court knows better than to believe a stupid scrap of paper."

"Not  _only_  a stupid scrap of paper," Shagram smirked coldly. "The chest full of gold at Solitude Lighthouse, the one bearing your  _coat of arms_ , is proof of that the note is true."

Falk looked from Shagram to Erikur. He exchanged a look with Elisif, then called for the guards, "Seize him," he pointed at Erikur.

"What? No! You can't do this!" Erikur turned his hate-filled eyes towards Erdi, "This is all your fault, whore! When I get out…"

"You'll never get out," Erdi interrupted him coldly. She was not afraid anymore. Not while Shagram was around.

As he saw the guards approach, Erikur got a horrible smile on his face. "Not so fast!" He turned towards Melaran, "Do your duty, Mage, and protect me."

Shagram saw the High Elf shudder in fear, but he readied a spell. A quick look around the room revealed it was full of people; bards, nobles, servants, guards… To fight here now, against magic… That would not end well.

"Please, stand down," he told Melaran gently. "There is no need for you to die today."

"I… have no choice," Melaran whispered shakily. He looked on the verge of crying but refused to back down.

Erikur smirked and started to slowly walk away. The guards around them fidgeted, but nobody seemed willing to attack Melaran, all too aware of what the mage could do.

"Yes, you do." The blonde noblewoman that Erdi asked to follow them stepped up from the crowd. "I will take over my brother's businesses. From now on, you protect me."

"Don't get involved in this, Gisli," Erikur sneered at her.

"I will get involved if I so please," she sneered right back. "Your time is over, brother. Step down gracefully or die right here, I don't care. But don't you dare pull an innocent down with you!"

So this must be the bitter sister he heard about, Shagram thought. She seemed more spirited than people gave her credit for.

But Erikur was not done yet. "An innocent? Hah! This man is a Thalmor agent! He's merely here bidding his time before he reports back to the Aldmeri Dominion!"

Nobody could have missed Melaran's flinch. He looked down, but did not lower his hands still glowing with the prepared Destruction spell. The crowd's whispers behind them got louder.

Gisli's eyes widened and Erikur grinned malevolently. Yet after a moment's hesitation, she looked Erikur in the eyes and growled, "I don't believe you. I know you and your lies, brother. If he were truly an agent, he would not protect you like that. I don't know what you blackmail him with, but it ends now!"

She turned towards Melaran and her eyes gentled, "Your past does not matter to me, Melaran. I still want you… to be my bodyguard," she stuttered with a small blush. "Please stand down."

Their eyes met. Melaran slowly lowered his hands. Everyone around them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?!" Erikur cried out and started backing away again as he saw the guards approaching. "I can't believe this!" When he heard Erdi's snort, he turned towards her and pulled out his steel dagger. "You bitch! You'll pay for…"

With one quick step, Shagram ran up to him and punched him in the face before he could finish that sentence. The hit was strong enough to make him loose the dagger and fall on his ass, spitting blood. "You don't talk about my wife like that," he growled at the shaking waste of human flesh crawling at his feet.

The crowd behind them cheered. Looked like the 'fight' was over.

Shagram accepted Falk and Elisif's thanks and the rewards they offered, yet his eyes searched out Erdi. When he saw her smiling at him, he felt that their quest was finally over.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"So, my favorite heroes return! It's good to see you again, friends." Odar greeted them as soon as they stepped into the Palace kitchens.

"Odar!" Erdi greeted him happily and ran up to him for a hug. Shagram chuckled and patted Odar's back. Lydia and Jordis sat at a table nearby and watched the greetings with smiles on their faces.

"You know, you have to come by more often. Every time you get here, something exciting happens." Odar grinned, as Erdi pulled away and went to stand by her husband again. "You should have seen the court when the news of your arrival spread. Woke them right up, it did."

Shagram put down his helmet and smiled, "The excitement should be over for now. I think we're here to stay." His smile turned mischievous, "While we're at it, we're going to add to the coin we already collected."

"Ah, yes, about that," Odar grinned just as mischievously. "My chest and wardrobe got to be too small to carry all your money and treasures, especially when this lady arrived with another heap of gold," he gestured towards Lydia who raised her mug and grinned.

Odar continued, "So I asked around and it turns out that as a Thane, you have the right to have a room of your own here at the Palace. I guess somebody forgot to tell you that, eh?"

"So… we can live here? Not at the inn?" Erdi asked, shocked. While she did live in the Palace most of her life, it was as a servant, not in the beautiful noble's quarters. And beautiful they were. She cleaned them enough times to know that. To live there now…

She really had no idea how to take this change in her status. It hit her suddenly that she was the wife of a Thane. It didn't seem to be quite real until now.

Odar nodded.

"Thank you for the help, Odar," Shagram nodded to him. He sat in a chair nearby and asked, "So, what happened while we were gone?"

Odar grinned, "Well, when you ignore the Festival you missed, the city's been quiet… until we heard some news about you. Especially how you single-handedly defeated the entire Stormcloak army in defense of Whiterun."

Shagram spluttered as Lydia grinned unrepentantly and Erdi gigled at his blush. "It was not an entire army! Just a few under-trained low-ranked grunts."

"Over fifty is not 'a few', my Thane," Lydia corrected him with a look of appreciation that Erdi definitely did not appreciate.

"And I did not fight them alone!" Shagram continued to defend himself, his blush only getting worse.

"Most of us just decided to stay out of your way and help only when it was needed," Lydia raised her mug to him. "Don't try to deny it, my Thane, you did earn your title honorably. The Companions themselves celebrated your victory."

"Yeah, just so you know, General Tullius himself has taken notice," Odar interrupted them dryly. "And he wants you for his army. So unless you plan to enlist any time soon, it'd be better if you laid low for a while. No more destroying armies for you, you hear?"

Shagram sighed with a mocking air of defeat. "You'll never let me live this down, will you?"

"No!" four voices exclaimed simultaneously, then all laughed. Shagram just shook his head and joined them. His eyes met Erdi's who stood by his side. He took her hand in his own and gently kissed it.

It was good to be home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fast travel wears the color green and can get really expensive.
> 
> Also, I never agreed with the "You cannot fast-travel while enemies are nearby". When there are no enemies nearby, I travel fast. When I see enemies, I travel extra fast… Seriously, someone should make a mod of "extra fast travel".
> 
> About Erikur: This whole thing (Elisif's assassination as part of Boethiah's proving) was actually part of a quest that was cut out from the game. Don't believe me? Read Erikur's profile at UESP, the Notes part.
> 
> Poor Elisif didn't have a strong Orc warrior to protect her…
> 
> Extra warning: Erdi decided that the next chapter is… M-rated.


	9. Chapter 9

After a good dinner, courtesy of Odar, the party decided to return to their homes and duties.

Lydia said her goodbyes and returned to Dragonsreach, promising to wait for Shagram, should he have any task for her to do. Jordis admitted with a small blush that she liked staying around Odar and asked Shagram as her Thane to allow her to keep bodyguarding him. Shagram agreed and so it was only him and Erdi that went to find their new quarters.

Good thing Erdi knew the Palace like the back of her hand. They found the room in no time, but stared dismayed at what was inside.

Two beds. Two perfectly comfortable, but single beds. And Shagram was big enough to cover a single bed by himself. They'll either have to sleep separate or Erdi will have to sleep pretty much on top of her husband.

Dammit, whose idea was this? Odar would not do something like… then she remembered that as a maid, it was her job to assign quarters. A job that now fell to Una.

This was an insult if she ever saw one. Either a stupid, petty way to make her uncomfortable in the same bed as her husband, or an insult to her as a wife, to have them sleep in separate beds.

"Gods, I can't wait until we have a place of our own," she muttered angrily as she went to put her things on the bed further from the door and so missed Shagram's questioning look. "One would think that the hagraven would let things go already."

She barely even noticed the chests full of gold and jewelry that stood by the wall. Shagram slowly made his way over to sit by her side. "Erdi?"

"Yes?" she raised her head to look at him.

"I think we already have enough gold to afford a house. What do you say, should we…?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply… when the door creaked open. The smile froze on her face as she saw the dog walk in as if he owned the place. And not just any dog.

Barbas.

She would recognize him anywhere, even if he was in a body of flesh and bones and not a statue at the moment. She watched, frozen in shock and horrified as he walked over to their bed and spit out a piece of rolled paper at their feet. Shagram put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just a small reminder from my Master, girl." The dog barked a greeting, then grinned sloppily. "He still waits for his new shrine and is getting impatient. Best not keep him waiting."

"I… yes. Of course." Erdi muttered, afraid. This was something not even Shagram could protect her from.

Barbas just barked and wagged his tail. "I'll be off then. No need to inform anyone when you're done. My Master will know." With that, he turned and calmly trotted away. Erdi buried her face in Shagram's shoulder.

He held her tight for a moment, then caressed her cheek and gently asked, "What was he talking about, Erdi?"

She lifted her head and admitted in a guilty whisper, "I… When I summoned Vile, I had nothing to offer him. Nothing except my soul, which I didn't want to give. So… I promised to build him a shrine, here in Solitude."

He sighed and hugged her tighter. "A shrine to Vile. Where do you plan to build it?"

There was no judgment in his voice and for that, Erdi was grateful. She could truly count on him in all she did. There was no better husband, ever, and she won't believe anyone who'd tell her otherwise.

"I was thinking that the old Pelagius wing would be a good spot." She told him in a calmer voice.

"Pelagius Wing?"

"Yeah. People say it's cursed and we're not supposed to go in there. So, only those who need Vile would brave that place. I still have my old keys, so…"

"Very well." Shagram said once she paused. "I'll help you with this."

She put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. So warm… "You'd do this for me?"

"Of course," he smiled at her. "I would not let my beloved wife face the Daedric Gods alone. Besides, I'm not exactly uninvolved either. You do remember that I promised to serve Vile, right? That's why he could summon me like that."

Erdi was torn between the desire to kiss him and the burning need to ask him his story. Strange how they never got around to talking about it. The desire to know more about him won, "How did you come to serve Vile?"

He gave her a bitter smile, "I was weak."

Erdi snorted, "I have a hard time imagining that."

He chuckled and caressed her face again. With a sigh, she leaned into his hand and made herself comfortable leaning against him. "Yet there is no way around it; it was my own weakness that doomed me. I was… I was the chieftain of an Orc stronghold." He gave her a considering look. "How much do you know about Orc strongholds?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"Well, the chief is supposed to be the strongest Orc in there. I… was, but I was not respected. I actually came from the Imperial city. A city Orc and so considered to be weaker than all others. Didn't matter if I could beat them all in a fair fight or not. Yet I was the only male Orc in there; only one that didn't leave to fight for the Imperials. The rest were too old or they were children, unfit to lead. That made me the chief by default." He chuckled bitterly. "It also made me hated and weak in the eyes of the clan. Especially my wife…"

"Wait, you are married?!" Erdi asked him, horrified. Did that mean he had a wife somewhere in Dragontail Mountains he never mentioned?

Shagram grabbed her before she could jump up from the bed. "Was. She's been dead for three years."

"Oh." She looked down. Why did she always suspect the worst of him, even when he proved time and time again he was a good man? "I'm sorry." Much sorrier for her suspicions than for the death of his wife, even if that did make her sound cold.

"Don't worry about it. It's… never been a love match. Kharzug… she mated with me because as the strongest female warrior, she was supposed to, not because she wanted me." He pulled her back into his arms and continued. "The clan would always find these 'tasks' for me to fulfill. Dangerous missions that were supposed to prove my strength to them. I finished them all, but… since I used potions to heal myself afterwards, they considered me a weakling and a coward. 'A real Orc would let the wounds heal on their own', they'd say. Or that I should have waited. Should have been treated by the wise woman of the clan, not help myself. Sometimes I think they wanted me to die." He growled.

Erdi raised her hand and gently laid it on his cheek to comfort him.

He looked her in the eyes and calmed down. "One day, they sent me to clear a cave full of resurrected corpses with only an old iron sword as all the other weapons and proper armor mysteriously needed to be repaired right that day. I recognized it as a challenge and accepted." He sighed and trembled with remembered horror.

"There were just so many of them. Way too many corpses for me to destroy without dying myself. They cut off my escape route and were closing ranks when… when I…" He took a deep breath, "I shouted that I wanted to live, and when this mysterious voice offered to help, I promised to serve in payment."

He snorted. "That voice turned out to be Vile. My clan sent me to clear out Vile's old abandoned shrine for some reason I never found out. Not that it mattered in the end. The whole clan was slaughtered before I managed to return to them. Every last member, including the children." He closed his eyes in pain.

"After that, I've spent three years trying to find another stronghold to live in, but… my honor would not let me lie. I had to admit I served Vile now. As soon as the strongholds heard this, they would throw me out… or try to kill me on spot. After a while, I stopped trying and… just… lived in caves." He smiled bitterly, "That was when Vile summoned me to you. The reason I was never truly angry with you over the summoning was… in part because you were the first person to talk to me this year. The only one who stayed close to me, knowing I belonged to Vile. The only one to keep me company, aside from the beasts. In a way, you saved me." He finished with a whisper.

Erdi stayed silent for a while. She had no idea what to say to him. Three years, completely alone? She shuddered. She did not even want to imagine it. Yet it seemed Shagram entered into this 'service' by accident. While she…

"You know, I summoned Vile willingly. Put a lot of effort into gaining his attention," she admitted. Better to get it out in the open now.

"Oh?" he lifted his eyebrow at her. She didn't seem the type to commit evil for a dark god. "What kind of effort?"

"I… well… I carried Barbas' statue all the way up to Vile's shrine."

Shagram snorted and she hit his shoulder. "It was a heavy statue, I'll have you know! And I had to fight spiders along the way!" His chuckles just grew louder.

Erdi smiled self-mockingly, then finished in a guilty voice, "I still summoned him knowingly and willingly. I knew what I was doing."

Shagram just shook his head, still smiling, "You were afraid, were you not? Felt threatened?"

"Well, yes," she replied cautiously; she had no idea where he was going with this.

"Then don't worry about it. People do a lot of crazy things when threatened. I should know," he smiled ruefully.

Erdi breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm back around her shoulders and gently kissed her hair. They stayed like that for a while, then Erdi remembered the piece of paper Barbas brought them. She picked it up and unrolled it.

It was a list of items. Items she'd need to build Vile's shrine.

"Three gold ingots? Flawless Rubies? Grand Soul Gem, Dragon's Tongue and Spider Eggs… How am I supposed to get all these?!" she cried, dismayed.

Shagram tried to calm her, "Don't worry, Princess. We'll get the items in no time, you'll see. I'll also help you to forge the shrine." He smiled at her, "I'm an Orc, don't forget. Smithing is in our blood."

Erdi looked at him and relaxed. He was right. As long as he was here, she had nothing to fear. They will deal with all this tomorrow. Tonight, the only thing she wanted was to sleep.

With a sigh, she pulled away from her husband and readied for the night.

After several days of running, they both smelled awful and she couldn't wait to bathe. Without even thinking about it, she readied all she needed, including the bathtub itself and the hot water, before she even realized what she was doing - as a Thane's wife, she should have someone else serve her.

She sighed. Just as well. She wouldn't trust Una not to do something underhanded again.

Once the bath was ready, Shagram made himself scarce and Erdi enjoyed a good long soak. Done with her bath, she readied another one for Shagram.

Where was he? She found him in the next room, scribbling something on some papers. He jumped up when he saw her approach. "I readied a bath for you," she told him, curious about what he was writing.

"Err, thank you. I'll just… finish here and go take it as soon as possible." His smile seemed a bit forced.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to chat with some of the Bards still mingling about, discussing the events of the day. She was too tired to try to figure it out now.

When she returned an hour later, the room was dark and Shagram already laid in his bed, dressed in the old Miner's Clothes. She smiled a bit and undressed under the moonlight. One look at her cold and lonely bed and she decided that she wanted to lie next to Shagram. Her first night back home shouldn't be spent alone; she definitely didn't like the sleeping arrangement back at Frostfruit Inn. There might be enough space of her after all, if she lied in his arms and didn't move around much. Could she…?

Shagram watched her with curious eyes, yet he said nothing. The bed he laid in was really quite… small. If she lied down next to him, she'd be pressed into his side the whole night. She blushed but walked over to him anyway. "Shagram?"

"Yes, Princess?" his voice sounded rough, yet somehow calming.

"Can I… sleep next to you?" she asked him hesitantly.

She heard his quick intake of breath, then he simply moved on his side and pulled the thin blanket away. She jumped right in and snuggled close.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. He just groaned, buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath. One of her hands buried itself in his long black hair. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the marks on her shoulder. His hard manhood was not easy to ignore in this position, but Erdi was too tired to even consider withdrawing… or doing something about it.

She sighed contentedly and fell asleep in his arms to the soft sound of his quiet growl.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

In the end, it was almost pathetically easy to get all that they needed for the shrine.

Come morning, Erdi dug through the chests full of loot and not only found the necessary ingots, but also a huge ugly necklace that had three flawless rubies. More than enough for the shrine. Meanwhile Shagram came back with Dragon's Tongue, Spider Eggs, a Grand Soul Gem and a mysterious bag from Angeline that he refused to talk about. Erdi was much too nervous about the upcoming task to worry about it.

"I made a deal with Beirand," Shagram told her once she put all the necessary ingredients on the bed and read through the instructions on how to forge the shrine. "I'll help around the forge the whole afternoon, then I can use it however I like for the rest of the day, once his work is done."

"That's great!" She smiled at him. "At this rate, we will be finished with the task today. It will certainly be a relief to be rid of it."

He smiled at her, then fidgeted. "There is… something else I should do today. I'll meet you tonight at nine, here in our room, alright?"

She gave him a curious look, but didn't press. "Very well. I think I'll spend the day at the Bard's College." She grinned at him, "I have to check if there are any new epic tales about my husband."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "See you tonight, my mate."

She watched him leave and wondered what piece of business he wanted to deal with. Probably finish some favors that he had to abandon when they had to leave Solitude so suddenly. Gods, has it only been a week? So much has changed between them.

With a blush she remembered how he kissed her at Traitor's Post. Now that the pressing business was over and done with, maybe they could… She looked around their room. The Blue Palace was beautiful, true, but not very private. Just look how easily they barged into Elisif's chambers. In the heat of the moment, nobody even commented on it, so glad they were to see the Queen alive.

She didn't want her first time with him to be at a place where anyone can just walk in without knocking. And she definitely wanted there to be a first time.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

That night, Erdi paced up and down their room as she waited for Shagram to return. What if something happened? What if someone found out what they were doing? She bit her lip in worry.

The door creaked and Shagram stepped in. She breathed a sigh of relief, then noticed the covered package under his arm. He nodded to her and she went to check the contents.

The 'shrine' looked like a cross between an offering bowl and an arcane enchanter. Not exactly something she'd want to decorate her home. But then, it looked like something Vile would appreciate. She hoped it was enough… Gods protect her if it was not.

They left silently. Erdi still knew how to use the servant's passages, but this time they won't help them. Only one door led to the Pelagius Wing. She also did not know that part of the Palace as she did the rest. Cleaning it was one of the duties she was assigned at the Palace - it was also the reason why she was given the key, but the place was just so creepy that she didn't even want to enter it most of the time. It would come in handy now, though.

She took care to unlock it as silently as possible, while Shagram looked around for patrolling Guards. It wouldn't do to be caught now.

Several spider webs were disturbed as the door finally opened. Nobody's been here for years. They quickly went in and Erdi breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Erdi took Shagram's hand into her own, mostly to reassure herself that everything will be fine. Shagram squeezed it and together they left in search of a good place to set the shrine.

As they passed one of the web-covered corridors, a shield of blue light appeared around them. Erdi couldn't help the small shriek as she jumped into Shagram's arms. He held her close, but continued walking.

Once they reached the end of the corridor and walked down the stairs, Shagram unwrapped the shrine and Erdi helped him set it up. She arranged it to lean against the wall, until she felt it… fit. She couldn't explain it, but knew that their task was done. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt Shagram's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a smile and put her hand over his. Neither of them spoke, but both wore an expression of relief.

Vile's shrine has been built.

They stood as one and made their way back to the room they've been assigned. Yet when they crossed the corridor where the blue light appeared before, Erdi felt something was off…

She took another step towards the exit and disappeared.

"What? What just happened?" she cried out as she saw herself stand in some kind of mist covered wilderness. A second passed and a worried Shagram appeared next to her.

"Erdi!" He grabbed her arms and held on for dear life. "Are you alright?"

"I… yes. I'm fine. But where are we?" She looked around helplessly.

"I don't know." Shagram looked worried as well, but tried to hide it. "Don't worry, love, we'll get out of here."

She nodded to him. Another look at the strange place revealed a mist covered path leading them somewhere further… in. "Shall we go see where this leads?" she asked him uncertainly. He squeezed her arm and stepped onto the path.

They arrived just in time to see the end conversation of some strange… was that a tea party?

" **Oh, and the cheese! To die for** ," exclaimed the weirdly dressed Nord.

The other one dressed in nobleman's fine clothes just sighed, "Yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before…" That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

" **Hafrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that… Perhaps it's time I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!** "

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens…" he managed to say before some giant purplish-blue light swallowed him whole and he disappeared in front of their eyes.

Oh. Another Daedra then.

Erdi could have cried. What was it with them and getting mixed up in all this crazy business. Wait, crazy… Was that… was that Sheogorath? Gods, please, no…

The… being turned to them and fixed its eyes on Erdi. A wicked grin crossed his face, as he said in a mockingly insulted way, " **How rude! Can't be bothered to host an old friend for a decade or two. Don't they know who I am?** "

Erdi took a deep breath and went with it, "You're Sheogorath…"

The wicked grin got even wider. " **Ohooo! The little girl is all grown up. Guessing the Daedra that ensnared her and not afraid to name him to his face. I'm getting all teary eyed! And hungry! But yes, you got that right. Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed**."

Then he acted as if he only now noticed something about them and gasped, " **What is this? Entering Pelagius' party without his hip bone? Oooh, the tragedy! How are you to make his mind so boooringly sane now?** " Sheogorath paused for a second, then continued with glee, " **Never mind! I like him better this way. But still, do you want to help the poor, homicidal monarch or not?** "

Shagram put his hand on her shoulder and she knew - he will let her make the call. And support her either way. She was the one who always managed to talk to Daedric Gods without being ripped apart.

"We... already sold ourselves to Clavicus Vile. We cannot give you what you want," Erdi said hesitantly. "So, it would be nice if you could just send us back."

Oops. That was the wrong thing to say. The... entity in front of them was getting angry. " **What? Whaaaat? Sheogorath is not nice!** " he shouted at them and the sky got several shades darker.

Erdi interrupted the building rant, "Sheogorath isn't evil, either. Sheogorath is crazy." It was a risk, but what else could she try? Come to think of it, it was a crazy risk.

Sheogorath stared at them for a second, then burst into laughter. " **That is true, the Mad God is indeed very crazy.** " Then with a negligent wave of hand, he gathered his power. " **Oh, very well, let's just send you off now. I haven't got an eternity to waste on you.** "

And with that, they found themselves lying on the floor of Pelagius Wing. Naked. With their armor strewn all around the room. Erdi sitting astride her husband, her hands on his chest.

They stared at each other; neither had any idea how to react.

"You're not supposed to be in here," a male voice said from behind them. A very amused male voice.

They turned their heads as one and saw a young guard standing there. He was trying very hard not to laugh outright at them, but was not having much luck with it. His face was completely red and he was biting his lip.

Erdi scrambled and tried to climb off her husband, but Shagram grabbed her around the waist and held her firm. "I am a Thane of Haafingar," he said dryly.

"Ex... excuse me, my... my Thane," the guard was loosing hold on his laughter. "B-but you're not su-supposed to be in here."

"Very well. If you could turn around so me and my wife could get dressed..." Shagram was the epitome of innocence.

"Of... of course, m-my Thane," the guard obediently turned around, shaking.

'How did he even find us here?' Erdi wondered. Then she noticed the trail of blue glowing footprints leading from the exit right up to them. Right. Another one of Sheogorath's little jokes.

They quickly gathered their clothes. Erdi couldn't understand how Shagram could be so blasé about the situation. Were they not caught red-handed in a downright illegal situation?

Once they were decent, the guard led them out. Erdi had a feeling this sorry tale will make the rounds in the guard barracks the moment they turn their backs on him.

In that moment, she understood why Shagram did not make a scene about it; why he was not trying to hide them harder. It was better the guards think their Thane simply wanted to have some fun with his wife, rather than suspect Daedra worship, which is what they were actually doing. That would end up much worse for them than a simple 5 gold fine for trespassing.

"How about I buy the guards a round of ale and we forget about this... incident?" Shagram suggested innocently. As innocent as any Orc could be with those huge tusks of theirs.

The guard smirked, "Certainly, my Thane. I'll let the men know. We will meet you at the Winking Skeever." He waved at them mischievously, then left to finish his rounds.

"He'll tell everyone, won't he?" Erdi asked dryly.

"Yes. I believe he will." His shoulders were shaking. Was he… laughing?

Erdi shot him a disbelieving look as he couldn't contain himself any longer and started laughing aloud. Then she felt her own face twist with a smile and soon joined him.

She slumped with relief against her husband and continued laughing.

Her quest was over.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"…and let this be an example to you, my friends! Thanes let their girls lead!" The drunken fool shouted and the rest of the idiots laughed, like it was the greatest joke ever told.

Shagram blushed, then tried to cover it by taking another long drink from his tankard. The sordid little tale made the rounds in all its glory… and it seemed he got more respect out of the men here for this than he had for saving Elisif. He shook his head ruefully. Nords…

Another guard slapped him on the back, "Naaah, friend, don't take this too hard! We all like to see Erdi so happy." He grinned at Shagram's surprised face. "What? You think we hadn't noticed? She's been glowing ever since she came back with you from that journey."

The one who found them agreed. Loudly. "Yeah! We used to be worried about her, all alone and dreaming of her knight. Then she, hic, she refused anyone who got close. Not even the, hic, the Thanes stood a chance! But you sure put a smile on her face!"

"Yeeeeah!" shouted all the rest of them and clapped his shoulder.

"I… did?" Shagram was honestly surprised. Sure, Erdi smiled a lot more now, but… hadn't she always been that way?

"Sure," the one next to him spoke teasingly. "You must be skilled, friend. She hadn't smiled like this ever since that woman, what's her name, Morrus or something, since she stopped writing books. Then you come along and suddenly Erdi's back to being the charming little fox we all remember."

Shagram blushed even harder. His Erdi smiled when she… But he… He had to go see her right now! But what about the guards? Should he just…

The guard next to him noticed the look in his eyes and shouted with a smirk, "Now, now, boys. Time to break this up! Let our Thane go enjoy his wife. And may she always wear a smile on her face!"

The rest of them lifted their tankards and roared. Shagram shook his head with a chuckle, said his goodbyes and went to pay the tab to a grinning Corpulus. He stumbled out of the inn.

The night was… fresh, but he felt kind of dizzy. Was he drunk? Nah, it was just a couple of bottles. He was sure it was fine…

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

The door to their room opened easily, but Shagram had to pause at the threshold when he saw what awaited him inside.

His wife. Mate. His Erdi. Almost naked and waiting for him in his bed. He tried to suppress his possessive growl, but couldn't quite manage it.

At the sound of his voice, Erdi tiredly lifted her head and stared at him. Shagram stumbled inside, then locked the door behind him. He carelessly unbuckled and threw aside several armor pieces under her sleepy gaze, when she suddenly sniffed the air.

"Have you been drinking?" She threw an accusatory glance in his direction.

"A little," he admitted and finished throwing aside the last piece of his armor, standing there in his woolen underwear.

She sighed, then chuckled and pushed aside the covers for him to join her in their bed. "The guards roped you into one of their games, didn't they?"

"Games?" He asked her curiously as he paused before the bed.

"Yes. The one called 'Let's see who can drink the most' and the other one 'Who will faint from drinking first'," she commented dryly.

"Noooo. No games," he slurred. "Just a couple drinks, love."

She laughed, "I'm sure it was, Shagram. Now, come here. I'm getting cold," she made room for him in their small bed.

He groaned and all but fell onto the bed beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck.

It was not enough; it never was. He decided to see how far he can get before she'll stop him. A little good-night kiss would be perfect right now.

He carefully kissed his way upwards to her lips. Her eyes were open, trusting. As he covered her lips with his own, he felt one of her hands grab his dreadlocks and growled.

He kissed her harder, moving so that he ended up lying almost on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. One of his hands rose to gently caress her breasts and she gasped into their kiss. This time, there was no extra layer of leather and steel separating them and he could clearly feel the heat of her skin.

He needed more.

As his fingers slipped inside the top part of her woolen underwear and started exploring, he heard her moan under him and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His Erdi tentatively responded. He started purring. The moment his finger brushed the hardened peak, she arched her back and pressed closer to him. He pulled the underwear away and panting heavily, moved his head to her breasts.

Erdi cried out as his mouth closed around her nipple, laving it with his tongue. "Shagram. Gods, Shagram…" he heard her moaning his name and grinned around the mouthful. Her legs started moving restlessly on the bed. Looked like he didn't forget those lessons from the Imperial City yet.

One hand made its journey down, caressing her sides, before slowly dipping lower. The fingers in his hair clenched and he heard her long moan as he explored her most intimate places. He played with her little nub, feeling her grow even warmer as she threw her head from side to side, all but sobbing his name. His own need became almost a secondary concern as he suddenly found himself needing to hear her moan.

The moment his finger pressed inside her, he felt the barrier and froze. His head cleared from the alcohol and he realized what situation he found himself in.

What was he doing? He planned to seduce his mate once they were living in Proudspire Manor, her old home he just bought that day and paid to have it furnished. When he had the oil he got from Angeline ready at the bedside table, to make her first time more pleasurable.

Erdi felt his sudden hesitation and pulled at his hair, until he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. They were darkened with passion and something he couldn't name. "Don't stop. Don't… don't you dare stop." She trembled, but her eyes refused to leave his.

He groaned and dove back to her reddening nipple. His fingers toyed with her, gently pressing more and more, slipping further inside with little resistance. He started kissing his way down and felt her start when she felt his lips touch her navel.

"Shagram?" her trembling voice only made him harder and more determined that she enjoy this. "What are you…?"

The sentence turned into a squeal when he covered her mound with his mouth, his tongue toying with her nub. Her hands in his hair started pulling him away as she panicked at the new sensation, but he refused to be deterred. He continued the gentle assault, both of his fingers and tongue and smiled when he felt her relax and her legs spread wider, hearing her moaning his name.

Two of his fingers already deep inside her, found the raised spot and he started to gently massage it in time with his tongue's movements. When she started to tremble, he groaned and started moving even faster.

"Shagram!" She clenched around his fingers, hard. He felt her slickness flow and growled. She rode her first peak on his fingers and tongue, thrashing on their bed.

His manhood was almost painfully hard at this point. If he didn't have her soon, he thought he might explode without a single touch. He quickly rose up on his knees and hovered over her for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open in shock. He settled between her legs and spread them even wider. When she felt him at her entrance, she moaned.

"Yes," her shaking hands settled on his broad shoulders and she lifted herself to give him even better access. With a low, desperate growl, he started pressing inside, feeling her gently squeeze him in aftershock of her first orgasm.

When he reached her barrier, he swallowed heavily. One of his hands returned to her nub. He patiently played with it until Erdi moaned again, then pressed in. The barrier broke around him, yet Erdi barely winced. With a few careful thrusts, he was deep inside her, panting.

Their eyes met and time around them stopped. Her hands caressed his face and he closed his eyes in pleasure. She pulled him down to a kiss, which he gladly returned. One of her hands went around his neck, the other massaged the tip of his ear. He growled into their kiss and started moving.

He had never felt anything like this before. Not in the Imperial City, not in Moloth Yal. He felt connected with her as he'd never been with anyone else in his life. Somehow, he knew he would never find it with another; no one but his Erdi. His mate.

He felt her start to tremble again and knew she was close. He quickened his pace, needing to know he pleased her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she clenched around him. It was too much for Shagram. He covered her mouth in a desperate kiss as he filled his beloved with wave after wave of seed, as deep inside her as he could get.

He fell beside her, panting, and pulled her into his arms. He heard her groan as her shaking arms hugged him around the neck. He couldn't help but whisper into her neck, "I love you, Erdi."

For a single heartbeat, Erdi tensed in his arms. Then she sighed happily and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Shagram."

He felt himself truly relax. His Erdi loved him back.

He hugged her closer still and fell asleep with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun shining in her eyes woke Erdi up. She winced against the sun's glare and turned to hide her face in her husband's chest.

She did not want to wake up. This morning she felt too good to even think about moving away from Shagram's arms. She smiled when she heard him purr in his sleep and nuzzled closer.

Despite all the warnings her friends always gave her, what they said her first time will be like, she felt fantastic. A little sticky and sore, perhaps, but nothing like the horrible 'torn apart by wild animals' pain or the 'clubbed to death by giants' thing they often described. Did they lie to her? Or… maybe they just didn't have such a great lover as she did for their first time. She smiled even more and opened her eyes.

Shagram's green skin all but shone in the morning sunlight, revealing old battlescars she admired even back at Robber's Gorge. Her fingers traced the slightly puckered skin. Shagram started growling quietly, but did not wake up.

She kissed the chest under her cheek, then carefully crawled on top of him. She paused. This position was familiar. Didn't she climb on top of him when he was injured? His first reaction upon waking was to kiss her. Their first kiss, she thought with a smile.

His lips looked very inviting this morning. She leaned over him for a kiss. Seconds later, his eyes started to blink open and he purred, seeing her on top of him. His hands grasped the back of her neck, pulled her down to him and he kissed her gently.

Before they could continue, however, someone passed by their door. The Palace was waking up, it seemed. Erdi was once again reminded that the Palace was not exactly private. She couldn't wait to live at their own place. Their home. With a sigh of regret, she pulled away.

"Good morning, love," she smiled at Shagram.

"Morning," he rasped in a sleepy voice. He kissed her softly again. "How do you feel?" He asked her with concern.

She grinned, "Like I could make love with you again."

His eyes darkened with passion. He leaned in for another kiss… when someone passed their doors again. She giggled when he started growling and frowning at the door, then gave him one last quick kiss before standing up.

Before she could dress properly, she was interrupted by Shagram's hesitant voice, "Erdi?"

"Yes?" she turned to him, curious.

"How would you like to… spend the day together?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. "We could go to the Bard's College, see if they have anything new. Or maybe visit Odar for a longer chat this time."

"I'd love to," she replied, mystified by his strange behavior. She knew him long enough to notice when he was trying to hide something. This was not the first time, either. What was going on?

Before she could think on it more, she looked at her husband's sprawled form, with only a piece of blanket covering him from the waist down… and quivered. Deciding that she'll learn the great secret soon anyway, she stalked back to the bed. Suddenly, the privacy or lack of it was not as important as she thought before.

Not if she could get him to do that thing with his tongue again…

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

It was a very disheveled pair that left their rooms at the Palace several hours later. Shagram even forgot to wear his helmet and gauntlets, in no small part because Erdi kept kissing him and he always responded by kissing back and running his hands all over her.

They didn't stay at the Palace for long. Odar's knowing looks were getting annoying, as was Jordis' giggling around mouthfuls of apple pie. So what if Erdi's neck was all bruised and covered in red lines from her husband's tusks? So what if Shagram's dreadlocks were pretty much sticking out in all directions from the way she couldn't stop grabbing them? They were mated, for Mara's sake! People shouldn't make such fuss over it.

The Bards had nothing new, as far as books went. It's only been a week or so since she last checked, after all. But they did have free time, so they spent most of it singing or dancing and generally making sure Erdi did not have much time to ask questions or think about her husband's secrets. Normally they spent their free days at the Skeever, getting drunk….

So, they were in on it, too. How in Oblivion did Shagram get them to agree to this? When?

"Are you enjoying this?" Shagram whispered into her ear as Jorn finished another drum solo and everyone started clapping.

"I am," she smiled slyly at him, "but I wonder when I'll learn what the big secret is."

Shagram's eyes widened, then he grinned ruefully, "Soon, beloved. You'll find out soon." He kissed her temple and put his arm around her shoulders.

Erdi snuggled closer to him and turned her attention back to the performance in front of her. They might have missed the reinstated Burning of King Olaf while they searched for the cultists, but now she had a chance to see the bards perform, mainly for her own benefit it seemed. All thanks to Shagram. He could be so sweet sometimes…

If she didn't know any better, she'd think Vile summoned a knight straight out of lady Monrius' books. The way he acted, the way he spoke, the things he did. All these reminded Erdi of her novels. She gave him a considering look.

"Shagram?" she whispered tentatively, not to disturb Lisette's rendition.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever read any novels from lady Monrius?" Hopefully he won't be insulted. Those were meant for girls, after all.

He tensed beside her. She heard his heavy swallow, then he whispered back, "Yes, I did."

She smiled. So it was true. "I thought so." She kissed his cheek and continued quietly, "You remind me of those knights so much it scares me sometimes. As if those books were written about you."

He wasn't relaxing. Was he still ashamed for reading them? She hoped not; it would be great to be able to chat about them with someone - there was no need to hide what he liked, not from her.

She decided to ask him about it, "Is something the matter?"

He took a deep breath, "Erdi…"

The door to the College opened. Erdi was surprised to see Jordis walk in. Her eyes found Shagram's and she nodded to him.

Shagram sighed in… relief? Then he smiled at Erdi, "Come with me, love. It's time to see the big secret."

Erdi shook her head in amazement. Jordis was in on it too? Did the whole city know, aside from her? She took Shagram's hand and stood up.

He gently led her outside, then turned towards the Temple. Most of the bards followed them out, as did Jordis. Erdi was about to walk further, when Shagram paused. Erdi stood beside him, mystified. What was the big secret then? She looked around.

They stood in front of her old house, Proudspire Manor. The one she had to sell to keep her freedom. She turned her eyes away out of habit.

Yet Shagram didn't go on. He reached into a small pouch at his belt and pulled… a key?

"We have a home now, love. One that you know well." He took a deep breath, "I bought Proudspire Manor. For us."

Erdi stared at him in shock. He bought… But… Her eyes filled with tears.

Then she jumped into his arms and kissed him for all she was worth.

She felt Shagram smile against her lips and kiss her back. The Bards started clapping and shouting happily. The whole world suddenly seemed brighter.

She was home.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

**Two weeks later**

When Erdi came home from her lessons, it was to an eerily silent house. She frowned as she put down her leather bracers, enchanted to help her with Restoration.

Learning Restoration might have been exhausting, but she found that teaching it was even more so.

It has been two weeks since they moved back into her childhood home and she couldn't be happier. Her life with Shagram now seemed more… real. As if they were truly married. Vile truly knew what he was doing when he summoned him to be her knight.

When Shagram noticed Erdi becoming depressed once he left on a mission too dangerous for her to join, he made sure to find people who wanted to learn restoration. People she could teach. Now she made almost as much money on her own as he did through his adventuring. There was a surprising number of people who wished to know how to heal themselves or their loved ones. And Erdi had a lot of practice and experience healing her Shagram.

Speaking of her husband, "Shagram?"

"Up here!" he called from the direction of their bedroom. He sounded… wrong. Nervous. Erdi frowned again and ran up the stairs.

She found him sitting on the edge of their bed with his head bowed. What was going on?

He stood up, clutching a couple papers in his hands. With a deep breath, he handed them to her, "I… want you to read this."

Erdi confusedly took the papers from him. Some kind of… manuscript? She looked at Shagram but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and started reading.

It was a story. The beginnings of one, at least. The words somehow sounded… familiar, despite the fact she was certain she never read them. It was… good. Very good.

In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say this was written by lady Monrius.

She gasped. Shagram still wouldn't meet her eyes. His fists were clenched by his sides and his head bowed, as if expecting the worst. "Shagram…"

"Yes?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Are you… Did you… did you write this?" She asked in a trembling voice. No. It couldn't be. No way.

He took another deep breath. "I did. Shagram gro-Moloth. SGM." He paused, then added in a voice so quiet she almost didn't hear him, "Silana Gemma Monrius."

"You… you are…" Erdi was speechless. The thought of denying it didn't even cross her mind. The style was simply too familiar to be written by anyone else. The time he left the Imperial city and the time of Monrius' last novel matched too... She was mated to her favorite author. But…

To think…. he knew. He knew the whole time she loved lady Monrius, yet he never said a thing. Did he not think her worthy of knowing? Her eyes filled with tears.

"Erdi…" Shagram lifted his head and saw her tears. He flinched, but still tried to reach for her.

She couldn't stand it. Not right now. Not like…

She ran.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

Once she started running, she didn't stop, couldn't stop, until far away from Solitude. When she ran out of breath and her sides hurt.

She sat down on a rock and cried.

Her mate and her beloved author were one and the same. The things she told him, the way she tried so hard to be an adventuress, to be a proper wife to him… How he must have laughed at her. To be summoned by a Daedra to become the knight he already was. Now she understood why Vile found it so amusing to summon him.

She never felt this embarrassed before. She opened her heart to him and he…

He opened right back.

Her shoulders relaxed as she calmed down. That was right, he opened up as well. Nobody could have faked the… love he gave her. And did he not come clean on his own? He could have hidden the truth - there was no way Erdi would have ever figured it out on her own, if he didn't tell her.

Her heart still hurt, but… would she do anything different if their roles were reversed? Would she have told the person who ripped her from all she knew? Or would she have waited until she was sure she won't be… rejected… again.

She winced as she remembered the story about his wife. His previous wife.

With a tired sigh, Erdi rubbed the back of her neck. There was nothing to be angry over, not really. It was actually quite amazing, that she was mated to the one person she admired ever since she was a weedy girl, growing up at the Palace. As soon as she came back home, they will talk about this and… make peace.

She sighed again, raised her head and looked around. Where was she?

Her eyes fell on the great stone mask next to her and a shiver of dread ran down her spine. Looked like she managed to run all the way to Vile's old shrine. She hugged herself and turned to leave.

"Erdi!" Shagram's voice reached her from a distance. He was running in her direction, dressed in steel plate again. He even put his old helmet back on.

She smiled bitterly; did he think either of them still needed that? Or was it because of the way she ran from him?

"Erdi, please. I'm sorry, I…" he started to talk as soon as he ran up to her. Yet before he could continue, they felt the air grow cold around them. It was with a horrible sense of foreboding that Erdi turned towards Vile's shrine.

The stone mask shook itself as if waking up from long sleep. Its eyes blinked a few times, then it 'noticed' them standing there. " **Aaaah, my favorite servants** ," it grinned at them.

'As if he didn't know we would be here before we even arrived,' Erdi thought bitterly. 'Daedra and their tricks…'

The mask's grin grew wider, then it turned its full attention to Shagram. " **Three years and a day since we first met. Isn't it, child?** " Vile asked him conversationally. " **I've come to check how… pleased you are with my gift. Did you enjoy the marvelous weapon I gave you?** "

Shagram tensed and clenched his fists. "You tricked me," he growled. "I wanted to save my clan, yet they were already dead, and you knew."

The mask's grin turned malicious. " **That does not matter. You wished to live and so you did. I have fulfilled my part of the bargain.** " Its expression turned sly, " **Or do you wish to reject my gift?** "

Shagram opened his mouth angrily, then paused to think. He looked at Vile thoughtfully. " **If I do, I will no longer serve you.** "

The air around them grew even colder and Vile lost his grin. " **Careful, mortal. I could rend the flesh from your bones before you could think of screaming. I have given you a gift and you serve me in payment.** "

Erdi shivered with dread, but Shagram wouldn't back down, "I've paid enough. When you take your gift away, the payments stop."

They both felt the gathering of Vile's power. Erdi clutched Shagram's shoulder, terrified. Yet before either of them could do a thing, the dog statue on its pedestal shook itself and barked.

" **Oh, not you again!** " Vile groaned, yet the air turned a bit warmer. " **Alright, alright, give it back and you no longer serve me.** "

Shagram pulled the ever-present battleaxe from his back, pulled himself away from Erdi's desperately clutching hands and laid it in front of the mask. Vile clicked his tongue and the battleaxe vanished. Shagram breathed a sigh of relief, as if some huge weight fell from his chest.

Vile wasn't finished with them yet, though. His attention turned to Erdi, " **Now, it seems your gift decided to take itself away without giving me a chance to ask. How rude. So,** " he grinned slyly, " **Do you want me to give you another warrior to be your husband?** "

Erdi stared at the mask in shock and felt tears threaten to fall. Did this mean Shagram will… leave her? He marked her! She was his! But… it seemed he wasn't hers… She hugged herself against the sudden cold she felt.

"I'll never want anyone else," she whispered. She saw Shagram startle in shock.

The mask snorted, then lost interest in her. " **Suit yourself. I might have lost a servant** ," Barbas interrupted him with an admonishing bark and Vile made a noise of distaste, " **or two, but I was paid, so all is well. Whatever. There are others who will gladly serve me.** " The mask sneered at them one last time, then it stopped moving and turned into plain stone.

It seemed Barbas had something to say, too, "Goodbye, little one, and don't worry. I'll make sure his attention is not on you. You know how it is with Daedric Princes; people to meet, bargains to make… He'll forget you soon. Good luck and thanks for the shrine!" With those parting words, the cold power… vanished. There was nothing but stone left behind, in either the mask or the dog.

Erdi was still shaking, despite the fact that the weather warmed when the Daedra left. She did not want to look at Shagram. Did not want to risk see him leave her.

"Erdi," Shagram approached her cautiously. He stood in front of her, yet he didn't try to touch her.

She had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Tears threatened to fall and she knew she only had a few words she could say before she couldn't speak anymore. Before he abandoned her. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

He sighed in… relief? Then his arms closed around her as he hugged her close. "No power on Nirn can keep me from you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She clutched him close to her and a smile spread over her face. Those words were familiar. She lifted her face from his chest and looked at him… only to be met with the sight of the cold metal of his helmet. She smiled ruefully and gently unbuckled the straps. She pulled it off.

His eyes widened in surprise when she stood on her toes to kiss him. It took only a second for him to get over the surprise and kiss her back.

The moment they parted, however, Shagram looked at her guiltily, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. About…"

"It's fine, my mate. I know," she touched his lips gently.

His eyes closed in relief. When he next opened them, Erdi gasped when she saw the look in his yellow eyes. It was… intense.

"Erdi," he swallowed shakily. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped. Her lower lip trembled as she gave the only answer she possibly could. "Yes."

Shagram smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her again. She eagerly met him half-way.

This kiss felt like doing it for the first time again. Her hands went to caress his face and she heard his growling moan of pleasure.

She had to have him, right now.

Her fingers started unbuckling his armor. Good thing she had so much practice from healing him. Shagram groaned and started unlacing her leathers in return. Once the top part of his armor fell away, she started working on his greaves, eagerly listening to his growling getting louder.

Soon enough, they both stood naked in the middle of the wilderness, their armor all around them. Shagram went to gently reach for her, but Erdi had different ideas this time. She pushed him to sit on a rock nearby, ironically the same one he sat on when they first met, then climbed onto his lap under his incredulous eyes. With a cheeky grin, she took him into her hand and watched as his eyes closed with pleasure.

His hands encircled her waist, then one dropped lower. His fingers found her eager and ready for him. He growled and kissed the marks on her shoulder. Erdi threw her head back and smiled when she heard him groan into her shoulder. She led his hot manhood to her entrance, then moved her hips to take him fully in.

His chest vibrated with a heated growl as he grabbed her hips in both hands and pulled her down onto him.

She grabbed his long black dreadlocks and held on as she started moving on top of him. The hands on her hips helped her raise herself and every time she sank down, he'd push up to meet her half-way. His growling was getting progressively louder and he clutched her harder and harder. He wouldn't stop looking at the marks on her shoulder and Erdi knew, she just knew what he wanted.

"Yes," he gasped and exposed her shoulder to him even more.

He groaned and started thrusting into her faster. The force of his thrusts now almost lifted her off him and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and accept his faster moves. She felt the pressure building up inside her and eagerly met her mate's thrusts with her own.

The moment the pressure turned into blinding pleasure, she squeezed him inside her and threw her head back. Shagram's tusks sank into her shoulder, holding her down as she rode her orgasm on his lap. She felt him tremble under her hands from the force of his own release.

The pain was not so bad this time. Erdi thought she might let this happen more often, if this was how much it pleased Shagram. Once his tusks gently extracted from her shoulder, she sent a weak pulse of healing magic into the wound. Shagram's purr when he saw the forming scar was satisfying on a completely new level. She smiled.

"That was… I don't remember my stories ever ending this way." Shagram turned his face to her with a content smile.

She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest, uncaring of the cold wilderness around them. "It's a special Erdi edition. I believe I enjoy them more this way."

He grinned at her, then started chuckling. At her questioning look, he waved his hand at the wilderness around them. "I just remembered… Vile did tell you to enjoy me as much as you can."

"That he did. Maybe he knew from the start how this will end. Because, you know what they say," Erdi grinned back. "If wishes were Orcs, Erdi would ride."

Shagram's happy laughter was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

**EPILOGUE**

Shagram ran alongside his Erdi. They've just dealt with the necromancer at Brittleshin Pass and both were looking forward to a night spent at the Bannered Mare.

"Help! Over here!" Hoggir shouted at them from Western Watchtower as soon as he saw them approach. The moment they came close, Hoggir tiredly leaned against his battleaxe, "Thank the Gods you're here. There's a Dragon flying nearby."

"What? A Dragon?" Shagram couldn't believe his ears. They both stared at him. Then Shagram gave him a suspicious look and sniffed the air around him, "Have you been drinking?"

"Hah! I wish I was. But no; the monster flew by from the direction of Helgen." Hoggir started looking at the sky. "A big, black bastard. I've never seen the like before. It circled the tower a few times, then flew away." He shrugged. "The lads are already relaxing… but I have a feeling it will come back. Just a hunch, mind you, but I don't want to be burned to death if… when it does. So… will you help us?"

Shagram and Erdi exchanged a look, then Erdi nodded and Shagram turned back to their old friend. "Certainly," he gave a curt nod.

"Thank you, friends," Hoggir's shoulders sagged in relief. Then he grinned, "This is the third time you're saving my hide. The Gods sure gave you the gift of good timing, eh?"

Shagram grinned as well, but any answer he could have made was interrupted by a roar. A horrible, deafening roar… of a  _dragon_.

"Here it comes!" Hoggir prepared his battleaxe and Shagram did the same. He exchanged a look of pure disbelief with Erdi, when they saw the huge monstrosity land a few feet away. He saw Erdi pull her bow and run for cover. He sighed with relief and faced the Dragon head on.

That's when the dragon… spoke. "I commend your courage, mortal. Your defeat brings me honor." It  _grinned_  and breathed in… Shagram had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he jumped aside. At the last second, it seemed. The spot where he stood just moments before was burned to crisp.

"Get back, everyone!" He shouted at the trembling guards. Most of them ran back into the tower, pulling out their bows. Erdi was already shooting at it, but the tiny pieces of wood had no effect against the dragon's scales.

Even Shagram's blows barely caused any damage. His new ebony battleaxe might not have any enchantments on it, but it was still ebony. The strongest metal. If this was not helping, the guards with iron and steel weapons definitely won't bring it down.

One of Erdi's arrows buried itself deep in the dragon's… shoulder. Shagram narrowed his eyes. The scales must be thinner there. He swung his battleaxe and hit the dragon right where the neck met the shoulders. It howled in pain and turned its full attention back to Shagram and away from the guards.

The fight was a long and painful one. Despite his good instincts, Shagram got burned in several places and had bleeding gashes all over his arms when he barely managed to escape the dragon's teeth. Yet the dragon was weakening, too.

Shagram saw its head sag in exhaustion. Now was his chance. He swung his battleaxe down as hard as he could, leaving himself wide open for attack. But it seemed the gamble paid off. The battleaxe hit the dragon straight between the eyes and it roared in pain. As it fell, Shagram saw some strange light starting to form around it.

The dragon must have seen it too, for its eyes widened with horror, "No!"

It fell. The whole corpse started glowing… and the glow aimed straight for Shagram.

His eyes widened. Backing away didn't help; the glow followed him. Before he could turn and run, the glow… sunk inside him. He froze in place, gasping with shock, as nothing remained of the dragon aside from a pile of bones and scales. His eyes found Erdi's, who seemed just as shocked as him but… less confused. What was going on?

There was something… something inside his mind, where this thing settled. A very specific place. A memory. Memory of an ancient tomb he explored here in Skyrim; Dead Men's Respite. The glowing wall. The strange markings… a word…

Wuld.

Suddenly the ground under his feet shook. Heads lifted in shock and stared towards the tallest mountain, as all heard the call.

"DOV-AH-KIIN!"

The End

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

**OMAKE**

(or scenes I couldn't resist writing, even if they don't fit into the story)

The new guard did his rounds in Solitude prison for the first time. The only person here aside from him was a withered old man covered in filthy rags.

He paused in front of the cell. It seemed this old guy has been here for a long time. Who was that?

The old man looked at him and spoke in a bitter voice, "Hello, I'm Erikur. But you can just call me Gisli's brother. Everyone does."

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"To Oblivion with it!" Bryling screamed, enraged. "Can no one in this damned city fix a stupid bookshelf?!"

'I knew it!' Erdi smiled to herself, picked up her old tools and went to help her fellow Thane.

-iwwo-iwwo-iwwo-

"Lately, lady Monrius' novels have become a bit… risqué, don't you think?" Gisli commented when she saw the new works on their bookshelf.

They did not look at each other.

...And they definitely did not blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written as my NaNoWriMo challenge for 2014. Somehow, I managed to write 50,000 words in a month 0_o. I blame Zoop.
> 
> Now those two can live happily ever after in their fairy tale world of adventure and romance… while slaughtering dragons and undead armies and generaly having fun. Everything is a romance novel for them… but as long as they're happy, so am I :D


End file.
